Chicago PD
by Sazzy.Chicago
Summary: What will happen when Erin Lindsey gets her new partner Jay Halstead? When Erin gets pregnant and goes back in the rangers for 5 months and come back and things start to go wrong... Kidnapping, birth and heartache.
1. Chapter 1

Erin had been in this unit for a short while now and she was spending everyday of her life with the man who had been like her dad since she was 16. She still wanted a partner who wasn't Hank Voight, she just wanted a partner who she could talk to and joke about with but she was still waiting for that day to come.

She walked up into the bullpen and slouched down in her chair waiting for the cases to start piling in, she seemed to be the first one there until she saw hank walking up the the stairs, she tried to avoid eye contact with him until she saw a brown hair and blue eyes gorgeous man walking next to him which made her do a double take. She quickly rose from her chair, still trying to keep her dignity and not look to desperate but she rolled her eyes as Hank approached her.

" The day has come Erin, meet your new partner, Jay Halstead!" Hank told her

"Thanks hank, its about time" Erin said still trying to remain cool.

Before Erin and Jay can properly introduce themselves Hank rushed straight back out of his office, his shout echoed throughout the bullpen

" we've got a major case, 20 minutes away, LET'S GO!"

Everyone quickly rose from their chairs and they raced to their cars which were out the back. As the cars pulled away, each member or intelligence were with their partners, Hank and Antonio, Ruzek and Al and the newest partners Erin and Jay.

Their car journey to the scene was mostly silent and Erin looked out of the corner of her eyes to see jay who was trying to prepare himself for his first case in intelligence.

" I'm not trying to pry but you, Jay Halstead seem to be a little bit nervous?" Erin questioned with a little smile

Jay quickly replied, " you don't even no me yet Erin Lindsey, trust me you will know when I'm nervous" a smile rose from jays mouth as he finished his sentence.

As they reached the scene, jay saw a women covered in blood and screaming in horror, he was out of the car before it had even stopped and he was running towards her.

" ma'am what happened?" jay pleaded

" the guy, he had a gun and he was holding onto a kid who was crying and looked like he had ex... explosives strapped to him. I tried to grab the kid but the man hit me with his gun... please, the kid was so scared, he was only young!" the woman cried into jays arms as she held onto to her bleeding.

Ambulance 61 pulled up and Sylvie Brett and Gabby Dawson ( sister of Antonio) stepped out and they walked towards the woman who had only just released her hands from Jays shirt and they guided her back to the ambulance. Jay always cared for victims and now he knew she was safe, he turned and walked towards the group and shouted at Hank,

"The guy took a kid, the woman said he put explosives on him... we need to clear the bloc..."

It was already too late, the bomb went off and the building collapsed into millions of pieces. Leaving the lives of the team unknown.

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed the first part of my fan fiction, i know it starts off a bit slow but there are going to be some time jumps throughout. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

(Erin's POV)

I woke up with a ringing in my ears, and i felt a liquid trickle down my forehead, I pressed my hand to my head and tried to focus my vision and look around to see if the rest of my team are ok but i can't see them, so i slowly stand up and lean up against my car and i see Hank racing towards me,

"Erin are you ok?" Hank said worryingly

" yeah i'm fine, where is everyone, are they alive?" i questioned

" I don't know, lets go find them" Hank said as i stood up and followed him.

(Nobody's POV)

Erin and Hank began to search when they came across Antonio and Al, who got away with a few scratches from flying debris but they then came across Ruzek who had got a chunk of glass in his side from a broken window,

Hank stood up and shouted towards the petrol men, " someone call an ambulance, officer Ruzek is down."

Kim spun around with a concerned look on her face, is he alive... is he dead. she began to run towards the group and a officer tried to stop her on her way but she pushed him out of the way and she reached the group at a speed she has never ran before. she collapsed to her knees next to her fiance and she grabbed his hand as he began to speak,

" I love you Kim, i just want you to know that!" he gasped as blood spluttered out of his mouth

" No, you are going to be fine, you do not get to say goodbye to me... not like this Adam. Where is that damn ambulance?" Kim cried

Erin wiped the tears from her face and turned around to see the paramedics moving towards them, " they are here!" she shouted, making people around her jump.

The paramedics put Ruzek on the stretcher and began to walk away with him. Tears were rolling down his face from the pain and the last words he heard before be blacked out was from Kim and she cried, " Adam your going to be fine, i'm right behind you in the squad, you just hold on... i love you so much."

The ambulance raced off with flashing lights as Kim ran off with Atwater to the hospital while she was praying her fiance would still be alive when she arrived.

The team tried to come back to realization as they noticed Erin was spinning around frantically looking for someone

"Okay Erin, whats wrong?... ERIN" Voight shouted

" where is he, has anyone seen him?" Erin panicked

" WHO?" asked Antonio

" JAY , you freaking idiots, can someone seriously tell me why no one has asked about him, i get it its his first day but come on guys he's apart of our team!" Erin replied

Everyone looked around looking for jay when Voight had had enough and shouted around to district 21, " Has anybody seen Detective jay halstead since the explosion?"

A patrol officer replied, " The last time i saw him was when he was walking towards the build...ing"

Before the officer could finish his sentence, the whole team had turned around and was staring at the heaps of rubble on the ground in front of them. Erin slowly lowered the hand from her mouth and turned to Hank " Hank, if he is under there he could be really injured or... dead. This is my fault, i'm his partner i'm supposed to have his back!"

(Firehouse POV)

 **Firehouse 51, engine 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, building explosion North Walbash Street**

"Ok, lets roll out" lieutenant Casey shouted. The fighter-fighters and both paramedics Gabby and Sylvie quickly drove out going in different directions so they could arrive quicker.

Sylvie grabbed her radio and cautiously looked at gabby before she spoke, "Guys, me and Dawson went here earlier and took an injured woman to med but when we left, we saw all of the intelligence group arriving"

"what the whole intelligence unit, including..." Casey replied but he was cut off

"YES Matt, Antonio, Antonio will be there"

The whole crew went quiet just hoping people they cared and loved for were okay, not just family but friends too.

(Nobody's POV)

Everyone rolled up and raced towards the scene before they stopped in their tracks and looked at the mess that was ahead of them. They broke away from their gaze when they heard Gabby Shouting " Antonio, Antonio, where is he?" she shouted at an officer but he didn't answer.

"GABBY!" she stopped and spun around to see Antonio, she ran towards him and they hugged as a tear rolled down her cheek and the team let out a sigh of relief. Everyone came back to reality when they saw Erin running towards them,

" Erin, whats up?" Hermann asked

she was out of breath but began to talk, " The building exploded, Ruzek was impaled by some glass and has been taken to med but Jay Halstead, he started in our unit today..."

"JAY, as in Jay who helped me take down Arthur, well where is he?" Gabby cut in

"That's the problem we don't know, the last we heard was he was seen walking towards the building and then you know, it exploded. We think he's trapped" as Erin finished talking, a tear rolled down her cheek as she was still blaming herself.

Everyone began to look around, " right fan out, we have a member of our family missing and we need to find him but remember we have other people who are going to need out help" Boden shouted

" we will find him, i promise" Casey tried to reassure Erin but it was no use, she wasn't a victims family member she understood what it mean't when something like this happened.

 **Are they going to find Jay alive, if so the Linstead will begin to start and hope everyone is enjoying my first Fan-Fiction. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

(Erin's POV)

I stood and watched my friends at firehouse 51 search for a man i hardly knew but for some reason cared about already and i was praying he was going to be ok. i came back to the scene from daydreaming and i walked up to Casey and i saw him and the guys stopping,

"what the hell are you guys doing, you need to carry on because he could still be alive!" i began to shout as I started to get angry

Casey looked at me for a few seconds and then glanced behind him at the boys, " look Erin, i know Jay is your partner and we all care about him but its getting dark and we have been looking for hours, we thought we should come to the conclusion that maybe he didn't make it?"

" are you serious Matt, your just going to walk away, just like that?!" i heard my voice crack but held back the tears

" I'm sorry Erin, we are going to come back in the morning and carry on digging out bodies, I'm truly sorry"

I couldn't just stand by and know he may still be alive so i took of my coat and grabbed Severide's flashlight from his jacket, i looked around me to see if anyone was watching and i ran, before i knew it i was crawling down a small hole between the rubble. I may be acting like an idiot but i know he's alive and i have to save him because he will die alone in the dark but could this be dangerous, could i be putting my life and the lives of others in danger.

(Severide's POV)

we were clearing up the equipment, and i saw that i nearly left my jacket on the bench. I quickly sprinted over to grab it when i realized my Flashlight which was clipped onto the side was missing, i looked around and saw Erin's coat lying on the floor and i looked around again to see the whole in the rubble. i know she may have just took a walk but she fighting for us to save him.

I turned and shouted towards the trucks, " Guys get over here, it's Erin!"

I saw them sprinting towards me and i also saw Hank run over

" what happened, where is she, is she hurt?" Hank questioned with the guys around him.

i replied, " we stopped looking... we stopped looking for her partner and she get mad so we left her to cool off but when i came back to get my jacket, my flashlight was gone and then i found this,her coat on the floor"

" well where is she?" Casey asked me

I turned around and pointed towards the rubble, " i looked around and saw that gap, i think she crawled in, to try and find Jay"

"But...but it could collapse at any moment, we need to get her out!" Kidd pleaded as this was one of her closest friends.

(Erin's POV)

I'm crawling around in a tiny hole looking for someone who may not even be alive anymore, but i couldn't give up, i have to find him even if he's dead. I continue shouting his name and i come to a stop when i hear yelling from above ground but it isn't Jay's name its mine. Of course they noticed that i was missing, Hank Voight has never gone ten minutes without checking if i'm alright since i was sixteen.

(Jay's POV)

My eyes shoot open as i gasp in pain. I look around as i try and figure out where i am and then i realize, "Damn it" i gasp to myself as i knew it was a stupid idea to walk toward the building. As i sit up against what feels like rubble, i can't look down because my neck hurts but i know i have some kind of injury. I don't know how long i have been down here but i can hear something faint in the distance. Is it happening, am i really dying, has it come to the point where i am hearing things. I hear it again but this time it sounds a little familiar. "OH, god" i know that voice and it's Erin, did she get trapped down here too. I start to panic but i stop as i get an excruciating pain in my side, i lift my hand up to see it covered in thick red blood, my blood. I start to feel dizzy again until every thing goes black.

(Nobody's POV)

Erin is still looking for jay when she sees a dark shadow in the distance, she races forward to see him, the man she has been looking for all day, with a metal pipe going through his abdomen and blood pouring out of his head

" JAY... jay baby can you hear me?" she says slowly realizing she called him baby

He didn't respond so she gently tapped his cheek a few times to get him to wake up, his eyes started to flutter and he said in a low voice " Erin are you okay, i heard you and i thought you were trapped!"

"No, im okay Jay and your going to be just fine, trust me" Erin reaches into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone trying to get some signal, she got a bar and quickly dialed Hank's number.

He quickly answered the phone, putting it on speaker and gathering everyone around " Erin are you okay"

" Yes Hank, im fine. Is Gabby there? Erin quickly asked

"yes she here, i'll put her on!"

Gabby comes on the phone, " Hey Er, it's Gabby, did you find jay?"

" yeah, he's got a metal pipe going through his abdomen and blood gushing out of his head from fallen debris, i don't know what to do there's so much blood!"

Gabby looks around and sees everyone with panicked looks on their faces, " right do you have anything you can soak up the bleeding with and to press on the wounds and where about's are you, the boys need to know so they can get you two out.

" I have a vest which which i can use but its not much and i'm about 50 yards straight down" They could hear the desperation in her voice.

"okay that's good, listen Erin... they are going to get you out of there, just hold on"

She didn't answer but they knew she was tending to Jays injuries so they carried on digging them out.

(Erin's POV)

i could see light above me which mean't they found us, i was so happy but it wasn't over yet... Jay had begun to deteriorate.

 **What's going to happen next, Part four will be up soon. i hope people are enjoying it so far and please feel free to leave comments. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

(Nobody's POV)

"Guys we found them, grab a ladder" Severide shouted behind him

As they lowered the ladder down Erin slowly climbed up, " god Erin, you look like you have been through hell. are you ok?" Hank tried to reassure her.

" I'm fine but jay lost consciousness, i don't know how long he has left!" Erin pleaded for them to get him out.

Firehouse 51 lowered a stretcher down and Gabby went down to check if he was okay, " Hey Halstead, its Gab can you hear me. Come on man wake up!" she had begun to shout as he wasn't responding due to blood loss. She strapped him in and they lifted him up the ladder and everyone knew he was in a critical state.

Sylvie ran up to them, " guys i have called med and they know we are coming but we have to go now if we want him to make it because he has already lost so much blood"

" ok he's flat-lining, I'll start compressions, Sylvie get a line in!" Gabby ordered.

Erin was in shock and was clinging on to Hank, the last she saw of her partner was him being rolled away on a gurney.

(At the Hospital with Burgess and Ruzek)

" PD'S in the house, all hands on deck!, take him to trauma 1" Maggie shouted around the ER, " Can someone page Halstead now"

Kim and Atwater came running through the doors when Will ran past them asking them what happened, Kim was too shaken up so Atwater spoke to him " We heard of a hostage situation and we didn't know there was a bomb until Jay tried to tell us, but it was too late and the building exploded and collapsed. we found everyone but Ruzek was one of the closest people to the building and when we found him with glass in his side!"

"Jay... oh god where's Jay, is he ok?" will began to get worried about his brother.

" we don't know, we left before they continued looking but he wasn't there when we was helping Adam" Kim answered

Before Will could answer, he was rushed into surgery and Kim sunk to her knees crying into Atwater' arms.

(On the way to the hospital with Jay)

"come on jay stay with me!" Gabby pleaded " How far out Brett?"

" 5 minutes" Brett shouted back

Jay gasped as he felt the pain in his side and he tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Gabby, " Erin?" he whispered at Gabby trying to get his breath

Gabby tried to calm him down, " she fine, she on her way and is going to meet us at Med"

Jays world started to go fuzzy and he heard Gabby shout before it went black.

Ambo 61 arrived at Med with a whole crew of people waiting to attend to Jay and they loaded him out and were through the doors within a few seconds. "Everyone who isn't a doctor needs to leave this room now to allow us to work" Dr Manning pleaded as she shut the trauma room doors.

A few seconds later Erin ran through the doors towards the nurses station, " Where is he?" she asked when she saw Will running up to " What happened, it's his first day?" he demanded to know what had happened to his brother

" Will" Hank said, " it is apparent that he walked towards the building as it exploded and he was trapped under the rubble for several hours"

Will felt the anger rise and walked away but he turned and shouted towards Erin and Hank, " what the hell happened, you guys were supposed to have his back!" he turned around and walked away to check on his brother.

Kim, Will, Erin, Hank, Antonio, Al and many other officers sat and waited to find out the outcome of their two detectives. As Will sits with his head in his hands, Dr Manning comes through with news and everyone gets up and stands around her.

"Okay so, Adam is in recovery and he's going to be fine as they managed to remove the glass from his side with no complications but... Jay came in with serious injuries and lost almost all of his blood..."

"So he's gone?" Erin cried

" No he survived through the surgery to remove the pole but he is still in a critical condition up in ICU and he still may not make it through the night"

Erin started to speak when Will cut her off, " can I see him Natalie?"

She nodded and they walked away as Will glanced behind him as he was still mad at the intelligence unit.

(Will's POV)  
I walked into Jay's room preparing myself for seeing what condition he was in, it was harder for me as I know when patients are critical because I'm a surgeon myself. Walking through the doors made me take a step back as it didn't even look like my brother, he was as white as a sheet and the rest of him was covered in blood. I sat in the chair next to him and took his hand,  
"I love you baby brother you can fight this, you have been through much worse!" The tear fell down my cheek as Natalie walked through the door, she walked up to me and took my hand,

"Will, he's going to be okay you just have to stay positive, ok" Natalie said to me

"I know Nat but I can't lose him, I'm a doctor and you don't have to tread on eggshells with me. What are all of his injuries?"

"Well most of his ribs were shattered from the falling rubble, the metal pole went straight through his stomach which caused him to bleed out and he had a deep laceration in his scalp from falling rocks which fractured part of his skull, I'm so sorry, I love you so much Will"

I looked down to the floor and began to sob, Natalie pushed me back up in the chair and sat on my lap. I took a deep breath and I placed my hand on her still growing baby bump to calm me down. I hold on to Jay's hand, i don't want to let go as i'm praying he will be ok.

(Nobody's POV)

Will and Natalie fall asleep in each others arms as Jay's eyes start to flutter, " Will is that you?"

"Jay?...Nat wake up, Jay said something" will shook Nat to wake her

They both jump to their feet and stand on either side of the bed, "I love you will, i'm..." Jay went quiet and the next they knew was Jay's machine started beeping rapidly. Will hit the big blue button on the wall an nurses came rushing in, before Will asked what was going on he was being rushed out of the room

A nurse shouted down the hall" Prepare the OR, Jay halstead is crashing!"

The whole of the intelligence unit ran in as Will collapsed into Nat's arms, "What the hell happened?" Hank shouted...

 **I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, i have got plenty of more things to write**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm thinking about doing a flashback soon but i'm trying to figure out where to put it in, but it is going to speed up now, hope you enjoy. xx**

(Nobody's POV)

 **one week later**

Jay had managed to survive two more surgeries to repair his abdomen but he was put in an induced coma to help him with the pain. Will was still mad at the unit for not having Jay's back so he has band them from coming anywhere near him, Erin had tried many times but Will always turned her away. He was more angry at Erin because she was his actual partner and should of had his had sat in the chair next to Jay's bed everyday since he came in and everyday he would just sit by and watch the nurses come in and out every few hours to check his vitals, he wouldn't leave his side, he wouldn't go home to his pregnant girlfriend so Natalie decided to start sleeping at the hospital in case something happened as she didn't want to be alone.

 **At district 21**

Erin sat in her chair staring into space when Antonio Dawson walks up to her and clicks his fingers in his face, "Erin are you ok?... hello earth to Erin"

"What yeah i'm fine, tell Hank i'm taking some personal time" Erin said as she began to walk out of the bullpen but as she walked away, she heard Dawson, " Erin its no use, Will isn't going to let you see him!"

"Fine i'll... i'll go see Ruzek them" she shouted behind her.

Erin walked through Chicago med and she walked passed Jay's room and it killed her not to walk in but she knew she had to carry on, she walked passed a few more rooms and entered Ruzek's room and saw him sat up in his bed watching TV.

"Hey, your looking better Adam, i heard you were leaving soon?" Erin asked

"Yeah they are releasing me tomorrow and i get to go home even though i would rather be at the district finding out who did this , how Jay?" Adam looked at her and could see the worry in her face.

Erin took a deep breath in, " it beats me, Will won't let any of us in his room, no one has seen him since they dug the both of us out at the scene"

"I'm sure he will let you guys see him eventually, come on Erin we're his team. Will just needs time to calm down, he's still worried about his brother"

(Erin's POV)

I look at Ruzek and then i look down at the floor and let out a sigh, i was about to sit back in the chair until i heard Will shouting. I stood up and ran out of the room towards Jay's. I ran into the room but it wasn't Jay who was in trouble it was Natalie, I saw Will leaning down next to her with his hand on her bump,

" your going to be ok Nat, you hear me, you and our baby are going to be fine" i heard Will say as i ran over to him

"What happened?"

Will looked up at me with sheer terror on his face " I have no idea she was fine, she got up to leave and then she just dropped... I knew she shouldn't of been here, she's 9 months pregnant, this is all my fault!"

I looked around and that's when i saw it, the pool of blood around Natalie, " Will?" i said and i pointed for him to turn around,

" Maggie, grab a gurney and get an OR prepped, we need to get my baby out now!" Will shouted

Will and Maggie ran across the floor rolling Nat towards the elevator and i turned around and realized... i was alone with Jay. I sat next to him and took his hand in mine, he has started to get his color back and i stared at him, even though i have only spoke to him a few times i already had this feeling in my stomach, almost like butterflies.

"Jay, you need to wake up now, your brother is going crazy and your nephew is being born right this second, and then there's me and i don't know what is going on but i seem to have feelings for you and i can't control them. So come on Halstead, wake up" i learn over and kiss his cheek when i quickly shoot back because i hear something

" Erin, Er is that you" Jay whispers in pain

"Yeah i'm right here and you are gonna be fine!"

"i heard what you said Er and i feel the same way" he said with a little side smile.

 **This chapter was short but the next part will be longer as i'm going to add the time jump and where Jay will be back to work. Hope everyone is enjoying, please comment if you want me to add anything. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

(Two weeks later)

It was a few days since jay was released from the hospital when he went back to work on desk duty, He didn't want to be on desk duty but his ribs were still healing. No one from the team knew that Erin had spent over a week at Jay's apartment since he got out of the hospital but they had both clicked and got very close with each other.

Jay sat in his chair while the rest of the team walked into the bullpen and when he saw Erin he let out a little smile which only she saw. His smile broke away when Hank walked out of his office, " Ok i would like to announce that Halstead is of desk duty and out in the field, but we can celebrate later as we have a case to handle!"

"congrats man!" Jay was congratulated then the team quickly moved on to the case

Antonio began to explain the case "alright all we know so far is a 17 years old male was murdered last night and he was connected to a gang on the west side"

" right i want Jay and Erin to go and inform the family and the rest of us will continue to dig through information about who this man was" Hank gave out his orders

" sure thing Hank, at least i have my partner back" Erin began to walk out of the room when Jay stood to his feet and let out a massive groan.

(Erin's POV)

I turn around to see Jay with his hand over his ribs, "Jay, are you ok?", the rest of the team are around me looking concerned

"Yeah i'm fine Er i just stood up to quickly, i'll have my breath back in a minute"

" Jay are you sure your ready to go back out there?" Dawson asked. " yeah i'm fine Tony" jay replied now having his breath back. The two then left the district

(Jay's POV)

I sit in the car acting like i'm alright but i'm still lying about not being in any pain, i nearly got found out back at the district but i can't sit doing nothing for weeks i belong out in the field not sat at a desk. We pull up at the victims parents house and i come back to reality when i hear Erin, " Hello Jay, are you ready to go?"

"What... yeah lets go" we both get out the car and walk towards the house. I knock on the door and i shout "Chicago police department" as we both take a step back.

A young woman came to the door and she let us in, me and Erin both took a seat on the couch and we started to explain until a larger man came through the door, " Whats going on babe?" he said walking up to his wife who was crying

She took his hand and looked up at him, " This is Detective Lindsey and Detective Halstead from the intelligence unit and they came round because they found Nathan's... um.. body last night"

"what no you got it wrong that's not my brother its someone else who died" he was sad but I could see the anger building inside of him.

I got up and started to walk towards him until Erin grabbed my hand, i knew she was still worrying about my injuries so i turned around and gave her a look to tell her it was ok. I carried on walking towards the man and i put my hand on his shoulder,

"Look man i understand how you feel and i'm really sorry but it was him, it was his DNA" i tried to be supportive but he was getting more angry, i went to walk towards his wife when he asked us to leave but when Erin said we had some more questions, he elbowed me in the ribs and i dropped to the floor.

Erin ran over to me and got down on her knees, " Jay can you hear me are you ok. Your gonna be fine!" Next she grabbed her radio, " Officer down, Halstead has collapsed roll me an ambo to 112th Jane street now!"

She sat with my head on her lap until i started to pass out and it all went dark, i was put in to the rig and i was in and out of consciousness all the way but i could still feel Erin holding onto my hand.

(Will's POV)

At Chicago med

I'm walking through the ER when i hear the doors burst open and i hear Maggie, "PD's here take him to Trauma two"

I see Erin and i already know who it is, "Is it jay, did something happen?"

" yeah we were informing a family about a death and he got elbowed and then he just collapsed, he started shouting in pain and then he blacked out. Will he got elbowed in the ribs do you think something has happened?"

" I hope not, but they won't let me in anyway because i'm family so lets go sit in the waiting room. Did you inform Hank and the rest of the team?"

we both take a seat and Erin continues, " yeah they are carrying on with the case but they told me to stay here with jay"

I'm praying my brother will be ok as i only just stopped being angry at the team for before but i knew this wasn't Erin's fault, " He talks about you all the time you know, i think he grows on you the more time he spends with you" Jay will kill me for saying this but i thought she should know.

" really i didn't know that but if you would like to know, jay has grown on me too", " i'm sure he will be fine Will"

The two were left sat waiting not knowing the fate of Jay.

District 21

Antonio puts the phone down and turns to the team, " Guys listen up...that was Erin and she at med with Jay"

" why what happened?" Hank asks

"Jay was talking to Nathans brother and he got angry, he elbowed Jay in the ribs which caused him to drop and black out"

"Ok call Erin back and tell her to stay with Jay at all times" Hank said as he walked into his office hitting the door on the way.

Back at med

" hey Jay, how are you doing over there man, i can see you?" he heard his best friend Mouse trying to joke with him over the radio

" I'm fine bud what do you want?" i looked over to his rooftop and i'm pretty sure i can see a smile. I look back in front of me when a see an unmarked vehicle driving towards us, i grab my radio while looking through my sniper, " Hey mouse, have you seen this car, do you know who it is?"

"No i don't what do you wanna do?" i was about to tell Mouse when the building next to me was blown to pieces. I grab my sniper and side arm and crawl across the floor to get out of my building. i reach the bottom and find mouse, " Hey man are you ok?"

" yeah i'm fine lets move" he shouts over the sound of gunfire. We both walk out of the back of the building when an RPG hits the same building and it collapses down on top of me and mouse

I wake up with my legs trapped under rocks and i see mouse crawling towards me, " Hey Mouse are you good to help me?" i shout

" yeah i'm coming" he gets to me and my eyes begin to flutter, I feel mouse tapping my face, " hey Jay can you hear me bud?"

"yeah i'm here" i open my eyes as i see mouse's eyes shutting and then he falls beside me. " MOUSE GET UP COME ON, MOUSE... MOUSE" I shout mouse one more time when my eyes shoot open and i'm breathing heavily.

(Erin's POV)

I'm asleep next to Jay when i hear him muttering i sit up and see him frantically moving about in his bed, " Will!" i shout out of the room. He comes running in and stands next to his bed " Will whats going on?"

"Wait be quiet, I've seen this before. When... when he came back from Afghanistan, OH NO, he's having a PTSD episode it must have been triggered from the explosion"

"Well lets wake him up then" i say as will grabs my arm

" No you should never wake someone up who is in this state, it can make them violent trust me i have seen it before.

I sit back down i my chair watching him toss and turn when he begins to shout something about a Mouse or something, " Will why is he shouting about a mouse?"

"Not a mouse, Mouse his best friend, who he served with in the rangers, he hasn't spoken about him for months"

Next thing i know i look back at jay and he shoots out of bed. Will runs to him and holds him down, " Jay its your brother Will, your in Chicago in the hospital, i'm here with your partner Erin." The more Will spoke to Jay he began to calm down and lay back down. I went and sat beside him and took his hand, i moved closer toward him and said, "You're ok now, your safe i'm here" i felt the grip tighten on his hand and he took some deep breaths to calm down.

A few hours later

I arrived back at the district and buzzed myself up to intelligence, "Hey hows he doing?" Adam asked

"He's alright and feeling a bit better, he's been sent home to rest so i'm gonna go and see him later" I left out the part about his PTSD episode.

"Go see him now, we've just about finished the case anyway"

"Thanks Hank" i say as i walk done the stairs.

At Jay's apartment

I walk up to door and knock on it a few times to hear Jay, "It's open"

I push the door open and see him laying on the couch, "Hey i just thought i would come and check on you to see if you are feeling any better?"

Jay gave me a little smile and i sat next to him, " Yeah i'm feeling much better the doc just said i need to let my ribs heal properly.

"or you know, you could just learn to avoid flying elbows!" i say laughing as jay pushed my arm, "haha very funny Erin" he says sarcastically.

(Nobody's POV)

Erin and Jay are sat watching TV when Erin decides to more a little bit close but Jay notices

"Hey you ok?" jay asks

"Yeah i'm fine, wait no i'm not i can't pretend anymore" Erin looks up a Jay and she grabs the side of his face and kisses him, she can tell he is shocked but he doesn't pull away and this kiss last for at least 20 seconds.

Jay pulls away and looks at Erin, " I didn't know you felt the same way" he lets out a little laugh

"Well it was about time Halstead!" Erin says

Jay stands up and takes Erin hand, " come on lets go" he says while he picks Erin up even though it hurt his ribs but he ignored it. "Where are we going?" Erin asks

"To the bedroom!" he says while laughing

 **I hope you enjoyed this part. i finally found the right place to start off Linstead and there is plenty more to**


	7. Chapter 7

ay wakes up the next morning and rolls over realizing there is someone else in his bed, he let out a sigh and a smile because his dream had come true Erin Lindsey was asleep in his bed. Jay got up not wanting to wake Erin and tiptoed into the kitchen to make some coffee.

As he pours his coffee into a mug he sees Erin walking out of his bedroom with one of his shirts on which looked massive on her, she walks up to the machine and pours some coffee,

"Good morning Erin" jay said as looked up at her

"Good morning to you to Jay. How are you?"

"Well i'm great and i'm definitely feeling better after last night thanks to you!"

" I though it was about time we got to know each other a little better... uh shoot Jay what time is it?"

" It's a little after seven i think, why?"

" because we are gonna be late and Voight will have my ass but he will have both of hours if we are late together!"

"yeah, we should probably end our little 'us' time and get to work" Jay said. They both quickly got ready for work and rushed to the district where they made it just in time. Jay let out a little laugh as they both rushed to their desks.

Adam then thought it was time to start his daily jokes, "Is it just me or can anyone smell something bad?... oh wait no i think its the same clothes as Erin wore yesterday"

"haha, you're hilarious Ruzek, I stayed at a friends so i didn't have time to go back to my apartment and change, ok" Erin fought back

" Is this certain friend a boyfriend maybe... does Erin Lindsey have a secret boyfriend?" Dawson asks

" why are you jealous Antonio, It wasn't a boy it was one of my old friends who was a girl by the way from high school, so lets drop this and go back to your paperwork or something!"

Erin looked up to see Jay with a smirk on his face so she shook her head to tell him to stop.

(Voights POV)

I walk up the stairs to see everyone joking and messing around so i walk up to the whiteboard and smack on a picture of a man,

"listen up, this is Ben Matthews and he is the biggest suspect in a double homicide of his mother and eight year old sister but yesterday he killed again but this time a woman who went for a jog, We need to find him before he strikes again."

"what a pig!" i hear Erin say

"okay so, Lindsey and Halstead go inform the divorced husband and Al and Ruzek go to the morgue and get the full details on what happened"

"yippee my favorite job" Ruzek said when walking out next to Halstead.

(Nobody's POV)

Jay and Erin walked up to the house as they saw someone open the door

"Are you Mr Matthews?" Jay asked

"Yes I am, sorry what is this regarding

Erin showed the man her badge which was clipped to her belt,"I'm Detective Lindsey and this is my partner Detective Halstead, may we come in please?"

"Sure, this way" he said turning around and walking towards the kitchen

As they sit down at the table Erin ask him some questions, "sir when is the last time you saw your son?"

"Erm yesterday morning, why" he said looking confused

Jay took over as Erin didn't really know how to tell him, "there's no easy way to say this but we got a call yesterday about a woman and a young girl being murdered in a house on the south side of Chicago and it was your ex wife and daughter"

The man let out a cry and he looked up at Jay, " what has this got to do with my son?"

"We found evidence at the house that he killed them and he also killed another woman yesterday and the cctv in the area confirmed it was him" Erin explained

"Thank you for coming to tell me but would you mind if you left me to process this?" He pleaded

"Sure thing sir and I'm very sorry this happened and feel free to call me at any point but most importantly if you see your son" jay said as he handed him his card.

Jay and Erin both left the house and she let out a big sigh,"ugh that was hard!"

"It's okay Er, come here" jay said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer, he knew if wasn't profession but she always hated cases like these.

They were driving back to the district when Erin started asking questions, " have you every thought about having kids Jay?"

"Yeah of course, I just haven't found the time yet, what about you?"

"Well yeah but would you not be worried about having this job and having a child at the same time?"

"I would always be worried because it's a high risk job but I wouldn't want to sacrifice having kids because I would still worry about them if I didn't have this job" Jay explained

What Jay didn't realise was that Erin was asking him about having children for a reason, she wanted to have kids with him eventually because she was the man she always wanted and she finally had him.

At the district

" how did it go with Mr Matthews?" Hank asked

"Well he was upset obviously and he said he hasn't seen his son but he asked us to leave so we wasn't there for very long" Erin said sitting on the end of her desk

" Mouse, get an unmarked patrol near his house I want him being watched at all time, you never know what some people will do for family"

"Yes sir" mouse said as he looked behind him while picking up the phone.

Antonio put his thought in and turned around to the team, " we need every available officer out on the streets and going door to door looking for Nathan. He needs to be found before his does something else, he's technically a kid and he can't be that far away!"

Outside Mr Matthews house

(Kim's POV)

Me and Roman are sat in the unmarked squad talking and laughing when I see something in my wing mirror. That was when I grabbed my radio, " hey this is officer burgess, I have a kid in a black hoodie walking towards the house do you want us to engage him?"

Hank responded, " no just watch him and see if he goes towards the house"

"Yes sir" Roman added

He gets closer to the car when I see him stop in his tracks and see him pull something out of his pocket, " Hey Roman what is he doing?"

He looks behind him, " GUN!" I hear him yell as he pulls me down. Gunshots are fired as one shoots straight through my arm and into my leg, "ARGHH!, Roman go" I shout at him

I see Roman chase after him but he comes back as he loses him. He comes to my side and my door flies open, "Kim are you okay?" " this is officer Roman I need an ambulance to my location now! My partner had been shot and I lost the suspect on foot."

I sit there trying to breathe through the pain trying to think how the bullet when straight through my arm into my leg.

At the district

The whole intelligence unit are in the bullpen when the call came in, "This is officer Roman, I need an ambulance to my location now my partner had been shot!"

"KIM?!" Adam shouts as he looks up at Voight.

Voight looks at him, "go to Med, Al go with him"

They both rush out of the district

towards med as Adam is hoping she is ok.

At Chicago med

The ER doors swing open and Kim is rolled through on a gurney. Will Halstead ran over to the paramedics," what have we got?" He asked not realising it was Kim.

" Kim burgess shot on the job. A bullet through and through on the arm but the bullet went straight into her leg and is still in there, she in and out of consciousness due to blood loss!" The paramedic said while running with the gurney.

"Dr Halstead, take her to Baghdad!" Maggie shouted across the Er

As the trolley stopped and Kim was moved over on to the bed, she shot up and started to panic," Adam, I want Adam Ruzek!"

"Kim, can you hear me?... I know you are in a lot of pain but we are going to take care of you?" Will tried to reassure her but it wasn't working

The next thing Will heard was shouting and it was the voice of Adam, "Kim burgess, Chicago police officer where the hell is she?"

"Adam!" Roman shouted.

Adam ran towards him with a look on this face that no one would have wanted to be in front of, next thing Roman knew was he was pinned against a wall,

"What the hell happened, your her partner, she shouldn't be the one in that bed!" Adam shouted in his face as Al pulled him off

"Not now Adam you need to be there for Kim" Al said in his calm but assertive voice.

Adam went to walk up to her room when her bed was rushed out, " prep an OR, the bullet nicked an artery she is losing to much blood" Dr manning shouted.

Ruzek slid down the wall and put his head in his hands at the shock of seeing his girlfriend being rushed into surgery and not knowing if she is going to come out alive.

Im ending this part here but I'm going to carry it on in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! X


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later

Adam was sat next to Kim holding her hand as Dr Halstead walked in,

" how is she?" Adam asked

"She's good she lost a lot of blood but hopefully she will wake up in few hours and make a full recovery. She will be on crutches for a little while though just while she's healing, I'll leave you two alone"

"Thanks will" Adam replied as he walked out the door

A few minutes later Kim woke up,

"Hey darlin, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap, where's Roman?" kim forced out as she was in pain

Adam didn't want to talk about Roman, "He's fine i didn't want him in here so i told him to go back to the district"

Even though she was in pain Kim still managed to roll her eyes, "Adam it wasn't Roman fault he pushed me down but it was already too late, please don't be mad at him!"

"Fine i'll call him and get him to come down" much to Adam's dismay.

At the district

"Okay lets finish the case for now its been a tough day everyone go home" Hank ordered as he stood leaning against his office door frame.

Everyone said goodbye and headed out of the district but Erin and Jay left together,

"soooo... your apartment or mine?" Jay asked

"Ermm your tonight i think, you better not be a messy person Jay" Erin laughed

"Not at all Erin, don't worry about it" he said as he got into the passenger seat of the car.

What they didn't realize was that Hank had been watching through his office window and he saw them driving away together.

Jay got out the car and quickly ran round Erin's to open her door, he took her hand and lead her up the stairs to his door,

"This way mi-lady!"

"Haha, you think your hilarious don't you?"

"Just a little" Jay said as the opened his door.

Erin walked in and sat on the couch as Jay went to the fridge and got two beers, he sat as Erin laid in between his legs and turned on the TV. They watched telly for about an hour when Erin grabbed the remote and turned it off,

"Hey i'm watching that!" Jay protested as Erin turned round to face him

"I don't want to watch TV anymore" she said as she kissed him.

"yeah your right" Jay said as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

They began kissing and started walking down the hall as Jay crashed into the unit near the kitchen, "Are you okay?" Erin laughed

Jay made a noise to say yes and he carried on kissing her, they entered the bedroom and he kicked the door shut with his foot. He threw her onto the bed and she undid his belt and they laid down together kissing. It was the early hours of the morning when Erin woke due to Jay squirming in the bed,

"Mouse get up" Jay was shouting in his face but he wasn't responding. He shouted him again when Mouse opened his eyes,

"Don't do that to me again, ok!" Jay pleaded as he began to stand up, " sure thing Halstead" mouse told him.

Jay never saw it coming but he did something he never does... he put his guard down and as he stood up, two bullets rippled through his back,

"Shit JAY!" mouse shouted as he grabbed his gun and shot the man right between the eyes.

Mouse grabbed Jay and pulled him onto his knees, "you stay with me now alright?" and Jay screamed in pain.

The next thing Jay knew was he shot up in his bed and quickly slipped out as Erin shouted him, " Jay what happened?"

"Nothing Er its fine just go back to sleep" she laid down and closed her eyes as she remembered when this happened at the hospital, she couldn't sleep all she could do was worry about him.

Erin laid in bed staring at the wall until she realized it was morning and she turned around to see the other side of the bed empty, Jay never came back to bed. She threw on a T-shirt and walked out of the room into the kitchen to see Jay sitting on the counter stool.

Erin approached with caution, " You never came back to bed, why?"

"I'm sorry it happened again, like it did at the hospital the same dream" Jay let out a sigh trying not to cry

"Hey its okay, I understand don't worry i'm always here for you" she put her arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Er, lets get ready for work"

Jay and Erin walked away to shower as Erin had left some clean clothes in his apartment.

In the Bullpen

Jay and Erin walked up the stairs but before they could say hello Hank stormed out of his office, "Erin my office now!"

Jay looked at Erin as she turned around to look at as she closed the door.

" what's up?" she asked confusingly

" What are you playing at with Halstead and before you try and defend yourself, i know you left with him and i know you stayed at his apartment!"

She could tell he was mad, " Hank nothing is going on!"

"I deserve an explanation now" he ordered

"OK, Jay was in the army, they go through stuff when they leave, after the explosion his PTSD came back, he dropped me off at MY apartment and then last night he called me because he was anxious and then it happened again" she wasn't totally lying but she still couldn't tell him the whole story but at that point she was getting angry so she carried on, " SO when i have a FRIEND who needs help i'm going to help them so don't go start something when it hasn't even started!" she finished shouting not realizing everyone had heard her, she stood staring at Hank as she put her hand over her mouth as she felt like she was going to be sick.

(Jay's POV)

I see Erin walk out of the office and towards the locker room with her hand over her mouth so i stand up and follow her. I walk into the room to see the end of her being sick, so I walked up to her and pulled her into my chest

Her breathing slowed down as i heard her speak, " I'm late Jay"

"What did you say?" as i pulled her away to look at her. "I'm three weeks late in terms of time of the month late" She replied with a scared look on her face.

"Do you think your pregnant?" i asked with a smile

"Yeah im positive i feel different too... wait why are you smiling?" she asked

" I'm smiling because i'm happy, you are the only person i want to have a baby. you're amazing and you're going to be an amazing mum.

"Parents Jay, were gonna be parents" she cried with a smile.

"Ugh i love you so much!" i said as we walked out the locker room.

(Nobody's POV)

That day Erin had gone home because she told Hank she was sick and Jay went round after he finished work and took a pregnancy test with him,

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked

"yes lets do this!" she said as she took the test and went into the bathroom.

Jay sat on the back of the couch waiting for Erin to come out, she opened the door and walked towards him with the test turned over,

"Okay its been two minutes and i want to do this together, are you ready?" she asked Jay, he nodded and she turned over the test...

Will it be positive or Negative?, it will carry on next chapter. Hope everyone Enjoyed, i will be updating soon. xx


	9. Chapter 9

(Nobody's POV)

"POSITIVE!" Erin screamed

"Oh my god Erin we're gonna be parents!" Jay smiled

"We are going to be parents" Erin repeated as Jay swung her put her down and she went serious, "Look we can't tell Hank though not until i'm showing okay"

"Of course babe i love you so much!" Jay kissed her

"i love you too, i'm gonna book an appointment at the hospital for tomorrow" Erin said as she walked into the kitchen.

(The next morning)

Jay and Erin were hand in hand as they walked up to the labor ward of the hospital for their scan, " I'm so excited" Jay said as they sat down in the waiting room.

10 minutes later the doctor came out, "Erin Lindsey?"

They stood up and walked into the hospital room, and Erin laid down on the bed and Jay sat next to her,

"Are you ready for your first scan?" the doctor asked and Erin nodded.

The doctor continued, "Okay so looks like you are about four weeks along, have you had any morning sickness yet?"

"yeah i little" Erin replied as she actually felt sick at that moment

"Ok well i will prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins to help and to keep the baby healthy"

" we are both detective's at district 21 and we are out in the field, is it dangerous for Erin to be out there?" jay asked concerned

"yes but not yet but when the pregnancy progresses defiantly, so just be careful"

"sure thing, i'll take care of her"

"Okay lets go to work, we are late!" Erin said getting off the bed.

District 21

They walked through the doors to be given a death stare by Platt " you're late". so they both just gave her a smile as Jay buzzed them up.

They walked up to the top of the stairs to see Hank stood at his door, "you're late!"

"I know i'm sorry Hank, i had a flat tire and Jay picked me up" she said sitting down.

Voight grunted as he walked into his office and Jay gave Erin a glare but then Jay stared down to his phone which was ringing to decline it and quickly put it down as others saw this happen.

The team worked through a case throughout the day as Jay phone was ringing for the third time but he had zoned out, "Jay!" Mouse shouted.

"yeah...what?" Jay said after he jumped

"Answer the damn phone, it won't stop ringing!"

"sorry guys" Jay said as he walked into the break room and answered the phone.

Jay had been there in while when Erin turned round to see his head in one of his hands and the phone to his ear and then she turned around to mouse, "Hey mouse do you know whats going on?"

"it beats me, he always normally answers his phone" he said looking up and then back down to his turned her head back to her computer when she jumped from hearing Jay shout. she stood up and the team looked up and listened to him,

 _" NO, i said i would never do that again and i got out, i healed and i started over... yeah i know its not for long but i have a life here, a good one."_

 _"NO don't you dare say that, of course i want to fight for my country... Fine i'll do it, when do i leave?"_

 _Jay listened into the phone for a little while,"A WEEK, yes ok sir i understand" he said as he put the phone down and took some deep breaths._

He walked out of the break room and stormed off towards the locker room. "leave him to cool down, he'll come out when he's ready" Mouse said looking at everyone.

Half an hour later Jay came out and knocked on Hanks door, walked in and shut the door, "Hey whats up?" Hank asked

"I just got a phone call and look i'm just gonna say it"

"what?" Hank said as he was getting impatient

"I'm going back"

Hank shot him a confusing look, "where, back down to patrol?"

"NO, no i'm going back to Afghanistan in a week!"

"I'm sorry Jay i know you didn't want to. Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"No its fine, i'll go do it now" Jay said opening the door and walking out.

(Jay's POV)

I took a deep breath and walked out the door, "Hey guys?" i say trying not to look at Erin because i know it will kill her

They all looked and I began to speak, " so i got a phone call earlier, it was a phone call i couldn't really say no to..."

I went to carry on when mouse stood up to walk away, "Mouse come on man!"

"No, no way i'm not gonna sit here when i know what you're about to say, you're about to say something you said would never happen again!" he shouted as he walked away

"I'm just gonna say it... the phone call was a general from my old regiment and he told me i have to go back for around 5 months for a recon mission, i'm sorry" i explained as I turned to look at Erin who had a tear rolling down her cheek.

I got a hug from all the guys when i nodded to Erin and she followed me to the locker room. She walked as i closed the door and I immediately pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry" i whispered

"It's okay Jay i understand but i just hate the feeling that something is going to happen to you!" she said crying into my chest.

"It brakes my heart to leave you but i will be back and i will be back for the birth of our little prince or princess." i said as i put my hands on her belly.

She put her hands on top of mine, "I love you so much Mr Halstead"

"I love you both of you too!" I replied.

 **I thought i'd end this here because the next chapter will start with jay leaving. hope you enjoyed. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

(At the airport)

Erin has been dreading this morning for the past week. As they walk through the airport holding hands with Jay in his uniform with Erin by his side and it was nearly time to say goodbye.

"I still think we should of told Hank about us before we left Erin?" Jay asked

"What he doesn't know won't kill him Jay"

" yeah i know maybe tell him when i'm not there so he won't actually kill me!" Jay laughed.

As they walked to the gate Jay turned around to face Erin, "well i guess this is it then. ugh i'm really gonna miss you and our little tiny human growing inside you,can you please promise me you will at least tell Kim soon so you are not on your own?"

Erin started to cry, "I'm gonna miss you too and he/she will still be growing when you get back so don't be gone for too long. Yes i'm gonna tell people soon so i can have some more support and i will tell Hank soon."

The call for Jays flight sounded around the airport.

They both stood kissing and hugging and then Jay began to walk off,

"Goodbye, i love you!" Erin cried

"Erin look at me, this isn't a goodbye its a see you soon" he said to her while waving. Erin stood and watched him walk down the hall until she couldn't see him anymore and she decided to leave the airport.

At District 21

Erin had stopped crying but you could tell she had been crying and she went and sat in her chair,

"Hey Erin can i talk to you?" Hank asked

"yeah sure" Erin said walking into his office.

"I know whats going Erin and you should tell me the truth?"

"what i don't know what you are talking about?" she questioned

"you and Halstead! its pretty easy you being together all the time, staying round each others place, coming in late and you just came back from the airport and you have been crying" Hank replied

"I'm sorry Hank, we didn't want to tell anyone yet but Jay is the one for me and we love each other. i'm sorry if you don't agree but i'm not sixteen anymore and he loves me so much. Jay is the man i want to marry one day!"

Hank stood up and walked around to Erin and just wrapped his arms around her, "I love you so much kiddo and i support you"

"I'm so happy you understand, i can't wait to tell Jay he will be so happy" Erin laughed.

(Erin's POV)

Knowing Hank supported me made me so happy and especially because of our baby, I can't wait to tell Jay, I miss him so much but I know he is doing something amazing for this country. I walked down to the filing room and took the baby scan out of my pocket and stared at it.

I started to cry and Kim came round the corner and I quickly hid the scan,

"okay Erin,don't hide things from me, What's going on?" That was when i took out the scan and held it up in front of her.

"You're pregnant" Kim said looking confused, "Yeah me and Jay were keeping it a secret for now until i was showing and its my job to tell people now he has left"

Kim now looked even more confused at me, "Wait...what you and Jay, when did this happen?"

"We got together after he got out the hospital i was round his place a lot helping him and we just clicked straight away and then everything just happened from there, I'm nearly six weeks pregnant which means like i got pregnant the first time we had sex. We just love each other so much but i miss him and i'm scared that i'm going to lose him!"

I started to cry when Kim wrapped her arms around me, "Come here its okay you have your whole other family right here in this station and we are all here for. Who have you told?"

"I told Hank about our relationship but not about the baby but you're the first person i have told so please don't say anything as i'm keeping it a secret for a least another few weeks."

Its alright your secret is safe with me!" Kim promised me.

(one week later)

It had been over a week since Erin had heard from Jay and she was worried, she walked into the kitchen and opened her laptop and pressed 'call Jay' but he didn't answer so Erin slammed her laptop lid down and walked into the bathroom. she leaned against the sink and broke down i tears as she held her belly,

"He can't leave us" Erin said out loud while crying.

Just as she put her head in her hands she heard a beeping noise from her laptop, "Jay!" she stood up and ran to laptop when she doubled over in pain and collapsed to the floor. She laid there breathing heavily when she felt a liquid run down her leg so she slowly moved her arm down to touch it and as she lifted her arm that was when she saw it, the blood which was dripping down her thighs,

"Oh no" she cried knowing what was happening just she gripped her stomach as the pain got worse to the point where she passed out.

(In the Bullpen)

"Hey Dawson, you seen Erin?" Hank asked

"No not since she left earlier. Has something happened?"

"No she probably just moping around, Ruzek get Kim to give her a call"

"sure thing" Ruzek said picking up his phone.

Kim left the district with Atwater and headed towards Erin's apartment,

"So is Erin ok?" Atwater asked

"Yeah she fine why?" Kim snapped

"No reason just wondering because she's been quiet lately" Atwater said dropping the subject.

They rolled up to Erin's apartment and stepped out of the car, "Well her car's here?" Kim noticed as she opened the front door. Kim got to Erin's door and knocked a few times but there was no answer so Atwater pushed down the door handle and walked in to find Erin laying in a pool of her own blood...

 **What will happen to Erin and her baby? This chapter is slow but it will pick up next chapter. please feel free to review. xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone is enjoying so far! Please feel free to favorite and review. xx

"Dispatch... we need an ambo rolled to Detective Erin Lindsey's apartment now!" Atwater radioed

"It's on its way" The voice said through his radio.

Kim knelled beside Erin and took her hand, "Erin can you hear me... Oh god what happened. Atwater grab some towels to mop up all this blood"

Kim turned back around to look at Erin and she opened her eyes, "Kim please help my baby, i can't lose it i won't be able to forgive myself" she cried

"Baby!" Atwater stopped in his tracks. "shut up Kevin!" Kim shouted

They sat with Erin as the Paramedics Gabby and sylvie rushed into the apartment. " you've got to help her she is erm... six weeks pregnant, we arrived and she was on the floor like this"

"Oh god, is there anyone with her?" Gabby asked

"Jay,He's in Afghanistan but knows about us" Erin whispered semi-conscious.

Gabby and Sylvie both looked up confused, "He got sent back for a tour for 5 months, he knows she pregnant but doesn't know about this"

"Ok call him on the way to the hospital" Sylvie said as they began to leave. They put Erin into the ambulance when the ECG started to beep fast, "She crashing, lets go Sylvie!" Gabby shouted shutting the doors

"We'll escort you to Med" Kim shouted at Sylvie.

(At Med)

As the doors crashed opened at Med, Maggie came running over, "what have we go... Erin?"

"Erin Lindsey found collapsed in her apartment in a pool of her blood, she approximately 6 weeks pregnant, she started crashing on the way in and I've been doing CPR all the way" Gabby said while on the gurney giving Her chest compression's.

"Take her to Trauma one and someone page Dr Halstead, also Dr Field from peds." Maggie shouted.

Doctors and Nurses were in an out of Erin room when Will stood next to her, "Please don't tell Hank, me and Jay don't want him to find out like this."

"Jay... what find out what, Maggie whats going on?"

"Will she 6 weeks pregnant" April said

"What, it's okay Erin, you're gonna be fine" Will said, "Can someone get me a Ultrasound please and find out what the hell is going on!"

Kim and Atwater sat in the waiting as Hank, Antonio, Al, Ruzek and Mouse came running down the hall towards them,

"What happened to Erin!" Hank shouted

"Sarge we went to her apartment to check on her but when he got there she was collapsed on the floor so we called an ambo but when they loaded her in she started crashing and Gabby was still doing CPR when we came in" Kevin explained leaving out the blood part as he didn't know she was pregnant.

"ugh i should of checked on her sooner, shes my partner now!" Antonio shouted as he kicked the bin and walked off

(2 hours later)

As they all sat in the waiting room waiting for an update, Gabby came round the corner and Antonio stood up and walked to her,

"Hey Antonio, have you heard anything?"

"No we have been waiting for over two hours, was she alive when you came in?"

"Yeah but i had to do CPR, Antonio there is something i need to tell you but it doesn't repeat out of you mouth okay?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" He questioned

"ugh i can't believe im telling you this... Erin's 6 weeks pregnant and when we arrived she was in a pool of her own blood" she explained

Antonio put his head in his hands, "No way, it was Jay wasn't it?"

"How'ed you know?"

"Come on every knows they're together, arriving late, staying with each other... wait does Jay know, does Hank know?"

"Kim tried to call but he didn't answer, no Hank doesn't know and she doesn't want him to know. Sorry Antonio i'm on duty, I've got to go" Dawson said as her radio went off.

Antonio walked back to the waiting room when Dr Halstead came through the door when he explained how she collapsed due to stress and dehydration.

"She's stressed because she hasn't been able to get a hold of Jay for over a week." Kim butted in.

"Okay Kim she wants to see you anyway on your own" Will said as they left together.

(Erin's POV)

I'm laid in a hospital bed and i feel completely alone, i need Jay by my side and someone who i can hug and cry into. The only person i only really trusted with my news was Kim and i need her and i wish she would hurry up that was when she walked through the door and i started crying.

She ran up and hugged me as she sat on the bed, "What happened, are you ok?"

"No" I cried, "I was pregnant with twins... twins Kim and i lost one. Me and Jay lost a baby and it was all my fault, i shouldn't have gotten to stressed about not hearing from Jay, what if I have lost him too" I cried into her arms.

"Hey look at me" i looked up at her, "this is not your fault, this happens to lots of other people, it happened to Gabby maybe you could talk to her?"

I laid back down on the bed and wiped my eyes, "Yeah but not right now, im so tired i just want to sleep"

"It's okay you rest and get better, we are all here for you" Kim said as she kissed me on the top of my head.

I drift off to sleep as i began to dream,

'Erin and Jay lay in bed cuddling as they hear light tiny cries from the other room , " she crying" Jay says as he kissed her. "Lets go got our baby girl and make breakfast shall we?" I asked, "We shall" Jay said as he pulled Erin out of bed.

Jay is making coffee in the kitchen when she walks through the kitchen with their beautiful baby daughter Ava, "Hey can you hand me a bottle babe? she said as he passed her the bottle.

Jay and Erin had been spending every day as the perfect parents but the day had come where Erin and Jay had to go back to work,

"Jay i don't want to leave her, I've got an idea lets take her with us" She pleaded

"Come Erin, we can't shes not even a year old yet, i'm sure she will be fine with the sitter and she will call us if she needs us, so lets go to work!"

Jay took her hand as they left the apartment and drove in the car to work. They walk up to the Bullpen as they get a bundle of comments from the team... "Look who's back to do all the work!" Ruzek teased as Jay punched his arm. Hank walked up to Erin and hugged her, "welcome back, how's Ava?"

"She was fine Hank, i had to practically drag Erin away as she would of brought her to work otherwise" Jay said

"I'm just worried about her that's all, we have dangerous jobs" Erin scowled at him.

Everyone had been working for a few hours on cases when Kim and Roman her new partner came up to welcome Erin and Jay back to work, they all hugged and talked when Kim's Radio went off,

" we need some assistance at 22nd Kurt street, person in distress!"

Jay spun round to face Erin, "Jay that's... where Ava is, where the sitter lives!"

"Okay lets roll out!" Hank shouted but Erin and Jay were already out of the building

"Jay nothing can happen to our baby, she our baby girl!" Erin had been crying but she wasn't as sad anymore she was angry... "I knew we shouldn't have left her with the sitter we hardly knew her" Shouted while hitting the steering wheel. The sitters place was 15 minutes away but they got there in five.

The screech of the wheels could be heard from a mile as Erin and Jay ran out of the car towards the house. They got to the front door and pushed many of them out the way to get inside. "Kerry, what happened!" Jay shouted after seeing her head bleeding

"I was putting out the trash and as i walked onto the porch, someone, some big man grabbed me and pushed me inside and i fell and hit my head and passed out but when i woke up i was tied up and i couldn't move" She stopped talking because she was sobbing so much but she carried on, " When i woke up he was walking around the house with Ava and i couldn't get to her, i couldn't get out i tried so hard. Her went into the other room with her and got her bag and then he took her... he told me to give you both a message, he said 'to tell Erin and Jay that they won't get their daughter back until they got his brother out of prison in New York, you have twelve hours and if not she dies' i'm so sorry, i tried so hard to help but i couldn't get out."

Kerry kept saying the 'i couldn't get to her' over and over again until Erin collapsed to the floor in Jays arms screaming over and over again. "WE HAVE TO GET OUR BABY BACK! AVA HAS TO BE OKAY" she was sobbing and crying until she felt someone shaking her...

"Erin can you hear me its Will,Erin?" He went to say her name again until her eyes shot open, "Will what happened?" she asked

"you seemed to be having a nightmare, what was it about?" He asked gently

"Someone took our baby, the only baby we had left and she was going to die and i couldn't stop it and i didn't know what to do!" Erin cried

"Erin its ok, your baby is safe and growing perfectly. Are you feeling better, you were asleep for nearly two days?"

"yeah im feeling better but im still tired, but i miss Jay"

Erin was too tired to realize there was someone in the chair sitting next to her, "Erin" Will said as she lifted her head up and looked at him but when she looked at him she didn't say anything he just pointed and as she turned her heard that was when she saw him, Jay sitting in the chair sleeping like a baby.

"When did he get here?how, why?" she asked Will

"He got here the night you got admitted, you were asleep. He flew in on a helicopter which he paid the Rangers to use. I told him why you were here and he came straight away. He only just went to sleep a few hours ago because he wouldn't go to sleep or leave your side.

will left to let Erin wake him up and spend some time with him but she didn't want to wake him she just laid her head back in her pillow and watched him sleep but when she picked up his hand and held it, he woke up instantly, "Erin are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm so much better now you are here, how did you manage to leave... what happened to your face?"

Jay looked up at her, " Well there was a reason i didn't call you for so long" He stood up and grabbed the crutches which made Erin have a confused look until he revealed his right leg in a cast and his other leg in a brace.

"Jay what the hell happened?" She asked getting upset. " We went out on a mission and the building i was near blew up and my legs got crushed under the debris, so im back for good. They gave me 'medical discharge'"

Jay laid down next to her in the bed as they cuddled, "I'm so glad your ok, i though you were dead and i got stressed, please don't ever leave me again!" They laid in bed kissing as they both went off to sleep together.

(6 weeks later)

Jay and Erin were back at home and they were both fully healed and back to normal. It was 6 o clocked as their alarm clock went off and they go up to go to work. Jay went to check on Erin who was staring into the bathroom mirror, "I think its time to tell Hank Erin, you finally popped and you popped quite early" He said as he was shaping out her bump with her Hands, "Ok we'll tell him today, lets go to work!" Erin said while putting on a large jumper to cover her bump.

They walk down the bullpen walkway and knock on Hanks door and they walked in, "Hey Hank me and Jay have something we would like to tell you?"

"Sure what is it?" He asked with his arms folded against his chest.

Erin looked up at Jay. "Well here goes nothing... We're pregnant with your grandchild!"

Jay got ready to expect Hank to get up an hit him but he stood a massive smile rose from his face, "Congratulations! "He hugging Erin " how far along are you"

"Erm, we are twelve weeks" Jay told him when he got a sly look from Hank

"I didn't take you long did it Halstead, Ok ok come on lets go tell everyone the news" he said pushing them out of the office

Jay told the news this time, "Hey everyone can you listen up for a minute... so me and Erin have some news, we're pregnant!"

They began to get congratulations from everyone and when they are over they begin to carry on with the day, "Ok lets get back to work" Hank said clapping his hands together but as he did bullets sprayed through Hanks office into the bullpen, "GET DOWN!" Antonio shouted. Everyone got down as Jay jumped on top of Erin as the bullets carried on coming through the window...

Ok im finishing this bit here. The writers block has hit me so im trying to figure out where to go next. I know there was quite a big jump as i wanted to speed it up so i hope you enjoyed it. xx


	12. Chapter 12

(Nobody's POV)

Erin woke up and hear muffled noises all around her and then she realized she had a dead weight on her, "Jay wake up... Wake up!" she shouted as she was shaking him.

"Please someone, help me!" Erin shouted to the side of her.

Hank and Antonio rushed over and carefully moved Jay next to Erin and they laid him beside her as she took his hand. She went to stand up as Hank pushed her body back down, "Erin stay still you took a pretty hard hit to the floor", she turned her head to look at Jay and she carefully tapped his face and said his name over and over again but he wasn't waking up. Erin began to feel around to see if she was injured when she felt a warm liquid on her clothes,

"Hank... Hank!" Erin shouted

He came rushing over, "Yeah what wrong, is it the baby?"

"look at me, am i bleeding did i get hurt or something?" She couldn't tell because she was in shock.

Hank checked under Erin's shirt but there wasn't anything there, "Erin that isn't your blood"

She quickly turned her head to Jay and she began to cry, "He was shot, he's gonna die, My baby is going to be fatherless all because he was protecting me. Hank you have to help him!" she pleaded

"Erin were gonna help him just stay still, Antonio grab some thing to stop the bleeding" Hank shouted turning around looking at him.

Jay was slipping away and everyone knew it. The paramedics rushed in and ran with Jay to the ambulance and Hank helped Erin stand up,

"I need to get to the hospital to be with Jay" Erin started to walk off when she felt faint and began to fall to the floor when Antonio grabbed her.

"I think you should sit down for a minute Erin, the rest of the team are on their way to the hospital. I promise you her won't be on his own." Antonio ordered.

"Antonio I'm fine, I just hit the floor hard when Jay pushed me out the way, I'm going to the hospital to get checked out anyway"

Erin picked her keys up and started to walk off when Antonio grabbed her keys, "I'm driving then.

(Antonio's POV)

Me and Erin are driving to the hospital and i know she is worried about Jay. I'm driving as fast as i can as we haven't heard anyone from the team yet on how Jay is doing. We pull up to the hospital and Erin was out of the car and through the doors before i had stopped the car. We are walking through the hospital and Erin grabs my hand, "He's going to be ok!" i said to calm her down. Walking into the waiting room took my breath away, the whole room was full of PD and Fire, his whole Chicago family was here.

We sit down in the chairs and get an update from the doctor about Jay, "He took a bullet in side which went through his Kidney, He's stable for now but she's still asleep from surgery"

"Can we see him?" Erin asked

"I'm sorry not yet, maybe in a few hours" The doctor advised

Erin sits back down in the chair and i see her wince, "I thought you were going to get checked out?"

"I'm fine Antonio!" Erin says to me looking even more uncomfortable so i grab her hand and pull her to her feet, "Ok you're coming with me!"

"Where to?" she asked, "Peds ward, to get checked out"

"I'm fine!" she demanded

"I'm not taking no for an answer Erin, Jay is ok now its your turn to look after yourself."

(Nobody's POV)

Erin walks into the room and lays down on the bed, "What can i do for you Erin?" the doctor says walking in.

There was an incident at work, someone shot through the windows and jay got shot while pushing me out the way and when he pushed me i hit the floor really hard, he saved me" Erin said getting upset,

"Okay well lets check on the baby shall we?" Erin nodded as she lifted her shirt and the doctor began the scan.

"so the baby is looking nice and healthy and ok, you'll most likely just have some minor bruising. Your 12 weeks so would you like to find out the gender?"

Erin had a sign of relief, "I want to know but i feel bad about Jay not being here, maybe I'll surprise him when he's out of the hospital... erm yes okay i want to know"

"It look like you are having a... Girl!" the doctor exclaimed

Erin put her hand over her mouth as she couldn't contain her excitement, "oh my god, A GIRL!"

Erin was on her way back to Jay's room to tell him the news but when she walked in, the room was empty. She immediately began to cry thinking he was dead and that was when she hit the wall with her back and slid down it.

She didn't know how long she was sat there for but after a while Will came walking in and he turned on the light to see Erin cured up in the corner crying, "Erin, what' s wrong?" he shouted running over to her,

"He's dead isn't he?" she cried.

Will could see how much stress she was in so he sat on the floor and pulled her into his chest, "He's not dead but he collapsed and they had to rush him into surgery. He needs a kidney transplant but there isn't anyone available so they are going to have to put him into a coma till ones becomes available."

"But that could take months, I didn't get a chance to tell him!" She sobbed

"I'm sorry Erin tell him what?"

she took a deep breath, "It's a girl, I'm having a girl and he could die without knowing.

"Erin listen to me, we are going to search for a match and get him a kidney before your child is born, okay" he promised

"We have to try our best Will, i can't live with out him they both sat in silence while Erin cried into Will's arms.

 **I'm finishing this bit here as the next part is going to start with a time jump, sorry its short, hope everyone enjoyed. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

(several months later)

Erin had been sat around for months hoping Jay would wake up. She was now seven months pregnant and Jay had been in a coma for around four months, she decided to take a leave of absence from work as all she does everyday is sit in Jays hospital room hoping that he would get a Kidney.

Erin hardly slept anymore and everyone around her knew it was bad for the baby but she wouldn't listen to anyone so Will tried speaking to her, "Hey Erin?" she didn't answer at first... "ERIN?"

"yes, what sorry?" She mumbled

"Go home, go eat and shower and take a nap please, you have to think about yourselves and the baby sometimes, please?" He pleaded

"I don't want to leave him, what if something happens?"

"Erin nothing has happened in months, I'm going to sit right here and I'm not going to move until you come back, okay?"

"Fine, but i'll be back in a few hours and you need to call me if ANYTHING happens!" she said kissing Jay and leaving the room.

(At the district)

"Hey Hank have you heard from Erin recently?" Antonio asked

"Not for a few days, she hasn't left the hospital in months and she's still growing and carrying their child, I'm just worried she isn't taking care of herself" Hank explained but as he finished Erin got to the top of the stairs.

"You guys don't have to keep telling me, I know you are trying to help" She stood rubbing her large baby bump.

Kim ran over to her and gave her a hug, " Hey mama, how are you both doing?"

"we're fine Kim thanks apart from my bladder being crushed all the time!" Erin said with a smile.

Hank then walked up to Erin and wrapped his arms around her," It's good to see you, what are doing here?"

"Will kicked me out of the hospital, he told me to shower, eat and sleep but the only clothes i have left are in my locker, the rest are dirty at my apartment. I'm getting changed and then going back to the hospital to be with Jay.

"Why don't you spend some time here today, it will be good to get some fresh air?" Hank pleaded

"Fine but not for too long!" she agreed.

Erin spent her day catching up with everyone and rubbing her baby bump talking to her little girl but she thought it was finally time to go back to the hospital, "right guys im gonna make my way back to the hospital, Hank i'll call you later"

"see you later!" everyone shouted and she left to leave but Hank shouted her name, "what?" she asked

"take care of yourself!" he asked, "yes sir" she said smiling.

Erin walked down the stairs of the bullpen and walked passed Trudy's desk to say bye,

"I hope Jay is doing better Erin?" Trudy said

"Thank you trudy, see you soon" Erin said turning around to leave.

Erin walked towards the door when she heard a gunshot close by, she went to turn around when she felt someone put their arm around her neck and then she felt the cold barrel of a gun against her temple. Erin didn't see the chaos that was going until she looked up to see guns pointed at her in every direction and then she saw Hank and the team running down the stairs and in front of her,

"Hank?" She choked with one arm on the guys arm and her other on her bump.

"patrolmen lower your weapons!" Hank shouted, "Why don't you let her go?"

"NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!" he shouted making Erin jump.

Hank tried to reason with him, "what do you want, I'm sure we can help?"

The guy took a bag off of his shoulder and threw it in front of Voight,"It's all in there!"

"Ok, we've got it, we will help you but you have to let her go first" Hank ordered

The mysterious guy began to walk backwards towards the door with Erin so everyone else took at step closer, "Everyone stay where you are, you have to help me and then you will get her back. If anyone tries to follow me... Her baby dies first!" The man said touching Erin's bump which made her squirm.

"Erin you're gonna be fine, okay?" Hank gave her a reassuring nod as the man began to drag her out with the gun to her head.

"If you hurt her or that baby, I will kill you myself!" Hank shouted at the guy.

"Oh yeah? well you're gonna have to find us first!" He said leaving with Erin who was crying.

(Hank's POV)

I couldn't believe what had just happened right in front of my eyes and i could feel my anger inside of me, "Burgess, Roman grab and unmarked car and follow him, do not lose him do you understand me!"

"Yes sir!" they both said running out.

I grabbed the bag and run upstairs with the team, "Right Mouse find out who the hell that guy was!"

I couldn't think straight, Erin and her baby were going through my mind, that guy was going through my mind and so was what he wanted. Next thing I know i was punching the wall next to me. I heard Antonio walk up to me, "We're gonna find her Hank, she going to be fine"

"You don't know that Antonio." i said trying not to cry, "Just go check on how Mouse is doing with the leads" I said walking in to my office and slamming the door.

(Nobody's POV)

Antonio goes to talk to mouse when he come running up the stairs, "I got him!" he shouted slamming his picture on the board.

Hank races out of his office, "this is Matthew Jones, he done time in Stateville with connections to 3 homicides and this is who he wants us to find... His brother Spencer Jones, he's still in prison for murder."

"So Matthew gets out and he wants his brother out, so he takes Erin" Antonio says profiling him

"Well it's easy right, we get him his brother and get Erin back" Adam asks

Al stands up from his chair and walks to the board, "It's not as easy as that though, we can't just let a murderer out on to the streets"

The team pace around the bullpen when Kim and Roman come running up the stairs, "Sarge we lost Erin" Kim explained

"How the hell did you lose them?" Hank shouted.

"He's working with someone else, we him get into a car and we followed him, chased him and when we pulled him over, she wasn't in the car. The other person was waiting outside and he took her instead." Roman said

"We have no leads at all, where is he now?"

"He's in the cage" Antonio said walking in. "He won't talk"

"Oh yes he will!" Hank said walking out.

(Will's POV)

I've been sat next to Jays bed for hours and i thought Erin would be back by now, i was drifting off to sleep when Sharon walked through the door, "Will we found one!".

I jumped to my feet trying to process what she said, "You found what?"

"We found Jay a kidney, its being flown in right now, we're going to prepare him for surgery." as she finishes speaking I run up to her and give her a hug.

"Thank you, thank you. I need to tell Erin." I say taking out my phone and call her. I dial Erin's number a few times but she doesn't answer so i call Antonio, "Hey dawson, is Erin at the district we have some news about Jay."

"Hey Will, I'm really sorry i thought someone would have told you" as soon as Antonio said that i knew something was wrong

"What happened?"

"Erin was leaving the district and someone grabbed her, we are still trying to find her."

I was trying not to cry, " What, but she's seven months pregnant, that's my niece or nephew Antonio you have to find her"

"Yeah and we are going to Will, what did you want to tell her?"

"Antonio they found Jay a kidney and they want to operate, I don't think i can let him have surgery if Erin isn't here."

"No no do the operation and get Jay better, for Erin and Will don't worry shes going to be fine."

"Thanks Antonio."

I stand over my brother before he goes into surgery and even though he can't hear me I say, "We are going to find her Jay, she's gonna be hear when you wake up, you just say alive in there!"

I watch them wheel my brother out of the room and I put my head in my hands and feel arms extend around my stomach. I look up and see Natalie and i start crying, "they have to find her Nat, I can't lose all three of them!"

"They will, Jay is going to come out of that surgery and Erin and the baby will be fine. you are not going to lose them." She said kissing my cheek.

 **Part 14 coming soon. xx**


	14. Chapter 14

(Erin's POV)

I wake up and realize I'm in a strange room.I try to stand up when i realize one of my hands is chained above my head, i try and pull it with my other hand but i got exhausted very quickly so i put my hand down and it flops onto my bump, the only thing I'm worried about is my baby, "We are going to be okay" i say while rubbing it.

I sit in silence until i hear voices from another room, shouting even, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARRESTED HIM?"

"They caught him when he was driving here but it doesn't matter, we still have her and they won't get her back until Spencer is out." I heard a man say.

Next i hear the door unlocking so i close my eyes and pretend im asleep but then i hear the guy, "wakey wakey!" I open my eyes to look at him,

"what do you want?" I ask.

"You're our leverage..." he says getting down on one knee, "you're ours until your team get our brother out of prison and you'll be safe unless they don't come through" he says putting his hand on my bump which makes me move, "Don't touch me, or my baby!" I shout until he hits me hard across the face with the back of his.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" i shout but he hits me again but this time harder making my nose bleed.

"please... let me go i have a baby to think about!" i plead

"There's no point, you're not going anywhere until we get our brother back, so get comfortable."

He shut the door and it went almost dark again, what am i going to do? They have to find me, they will find me.

(At Chicago med)

Will has been sat at Jays bedside for several hours waiting for him to wake up when Antonio walks through the doors,

"Hey Will, how's he doing?"

"We are still waiting for him to wake up it shouldn't be too long now, have you find Erin?" Will asked

"That what i came to talk to you about, We haven't found her yer and we are still looking"

"It's been hours, Antonio if he wakes up and she is not here, he's going to go crazy!"

"If he wakes tell him she's at home for now resting and if we don't find her in a few hours me and the team will come and tell him ourselves, Okay?"

"yeah okay. I'll call you later"

"Sure thanks, see you later" Antonio said walking away.

At the district

The whole district was full of patrolmen and the commander but Intelligence had already said it was their case.

"Dammit it's already nearly been a day, we have to find her. Does anybody have any leads?" Hank shouted.

Everyone shook their heads which made Hank even more angry, "Ok get him out, Get Spencer out of prison we are getting Erin back today!"

The team made up their plan to get Erin and then he called a number which was in the bag to set up a trade. They were just planning it would go right.

(Erin's POV)

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and i hear the door unlock. He walks through the door and unties me,

"Stand up" He says. When i don't stand up, he shouts it again but this time he starts to hit me around my body and then he kicks me in the face, "Please, please stop!" I yell as i stand up.

I'm stood up and he handcuffs me, "Where are we going? i ask him.

"Well if we get our brother back, you are going home but for now we are moving" he snarls while pushing me out the door.

I've been in the back of a van for a while but now i'm gagged and i feel the van come to a stop as i fly and hit the other side of the van, i let out a massive groan. When the van stops i hear people talking but i hear one voice in particular, Hank.

"Where's Erin?" I hear him say

"Where's my brother?" the man shouts

"Hey this was supposed to be a fair trade, our guys are on the way with your brother" I hear Antonio shout.

Next thing i hear is voices coming through a radio, "Sarge someone crashed into us!" i hear Adam say but then i hear a phone ring, "They got him, Lets get out of here" i hear the guy say.

"Give us Erin!" i hear Hank shout as they get in the van and then i hear shooting and realize they are driving off with me. They got his brother why won't they let me go?

At Chicago med

Will is sat at Jay's side when he starts to open his eyes, "Will?" he whispers making him stand up.

"Hey brother, how are you feeling?" Will asks.

"Confused, where's Erin?"

Will takes a deep breath because he knows he is about to lie, "She's at home sleeping, she will be here soon" Even though Jay has only just woken up he can tell when his brother is lying.

Jay sits up and turns to will, "What happened?"

"When you got shot, you got shot in the kidney and you died several times. we brought you back but you were in a coma until we found you a kidney."

"How long?" Jay asked

"Four months"

"four months, that means Erin's nearly eight months, how's the baby?"

"The baby is fine, she's still pregnant"

When they carry on talking the team walk through the door and Ruzek runs up to him, "Look who's awake, i missed my best buddy!" he says smiling,

"Hey guys!" Jay says but then he sees Antonio look at Will and shake his head, "is someone going to tell me what has happened to Erin, i know you are all lying!"

Hank walks over and sits on the bed, "Erin came to the district yesterday for a break and when she was leaving she got grabbed and a man threatened us saying we had to get his brother out of prison or they would... kill her"

Jay took a deep breath, "give him the brother then!"

"We did but they played us, we didn't get her back" when Hank says this Jay begins pulling out all his wires and Iv's until Will stops him, "Jay you just woke up from a four month coma and surgery!"

"I don't care Will. All im doing is going to the district!"

"No your not Halstead, you are going to lay down in this bed and WE are going to find Erin and you are going to get better!" Hank ordered him.

"Fine but you keep me updated and if you don't find her i am going to find her myself." Jay said laying down.

(Erins POV)

I wake up but this time i'm tied to a bed with rope, "Why won't you let me go?" I scream at the guy, "you got your brother!"

"We aren't finished with you yet" he says walking towards me so i try to kick him but he grabs my leg and punches me, i count in my head how many times, 1...2...3...4, he punches me four times in my face and them he grabs me ripping my shirt exposing part of my bump.

"Please just let me go! Don't hurt my baby!" i plead

"we aren't done with you yet!" he repeats sitting next to me on the bed, "So where's your baby daddy huh?"

"Chicago med, In coma after being shot saving me!" I cry

He lets out a little chuckle, "Oh my god it was you, you shot up the district didn't you?"

"Sorry about that, we had a plan to get my brother out but it failed so we had to make up a new one" he laughs

"I nearly lost my baby you freaking idiot!" i shout. Then i see him pull out a knife, "We can make that happen again!" he says while slicing the knife down my arm. I let out a scream and then he gets up and leaves. The blood is pouring out of my arm and i know i have to get out so i start pulling on the rope with all my force and then It become lose and i manage to untie myself.

I go to stand up but i fall off the bed onto the floor and i realize my ankle is sprained and i can't move but i have to so i pull myself up and walk towards the door. I carefully open the door and i don't see anyone around so i walk towards the front door and get blinded by the bright light around me. I carry on walking but i have no idea where i am but i have to carry on.

(Jay's POV)

I'm sat in this hospital bed when i should be out there looking for Erin so i pull all my wires out, get changed and leave the hospital without my brother seeing. I jump in an Uber and get driven to the district, when i get there i walk through the doors and it feels like time stops as everyone stares at me but i ignore them and walk up stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here Halstead?" Hank shouted when he saw me.

"I couldn't do it anymore. I'm going to find Erin!" I demand

When I walk towards my desk Mouse comes around the corner and gives me a hug, "What are you doing here man?" he asks me. "We are going to find Erin, come on lets go find her" I say going to walk downstairs.

Me and Mouse have been sitting on the computer for hours looking into families and locations to where she might be and then it pops into my head, "Mouse look into the brother, family or a wife have a look!"

"Sure, erm he's married. his wife owns a house on the west side"

"That's it, that's where she is. Come on lets go" we say running off.

I run out of the building drawing everyone's attention but i don't stop.

(Nobody's POV)

Erin finds herself stumbling down the street bleeding and bruised and no one has helped her. She knows she is close to the district because she knows the area she just had to go a little bit further and she would be safe, "Come on Erin!" she says to herself because she knows she is tired.

Erin walks round the corner and she's at the district she is walking down the street when she sees two people running out of the building to their cars but then she sees Jay turn around.

Jay turns around and does a double take when he sees a beaten, bloody pregnant woman with ripped clothes coming round the corner, as soon as he sees her he begins sprinting, "ERIN!" jay shouts alarming gets to Erin and they both collapse to the floor, "Erin, babe im right her okay?"

"Jay how?" she choked out

"I got a kidney two days ago and i couldn't stay in the hospital any longer, i had to find you!" he then turned his attention to Mouse, "get inside call for an ambulance and tell the team.

Mouse ran as fast as he could through the district and up the stairs. He got the the top of the stairs and grabbed the nearest phone and dialed 911, "I need an ambulance to District 21 immediately we have an officer down." by the time mouse had finished his conversation the whole team were stood in front of him,

"Mouse, calm down take a breath, what is going on?" Hank asked

"She's here, she just walked round the corner!"

He was still out of breath, " WHO MOUSE!" Hank shouted

"ERIN, she outside with Jay!" he said making the whole team run downstairs. When they get to the doors they run outside and see Erin in Jay's arms, they begin to run when Jay puts his hand up for them to stop which makes them stop in their tracks. Erin was too scared and he didn't want loads of people around her, "Jay?" she whispered.

"Yes what Erin?" Jay questioned.

"There's something dripping down my legs, what is it?"

Jay knew what it was straight away, "Erin, Erin you're in labor!"

"Oh no not yet Jay you have to help me!" She cried. "I will. im going to get you to the hospital, wheres that damn ambulance!" he shouted back to the team.

"There was an accident on the highway, they can't get through!" Mouse shouted back.

"Ok that's it" Jay said to himself and he stood up and took Erin in his arms, he then ran towards the team and chucked Antonio his keys, "I'm not waiting for that damn ambulance she won't make it so drive us... fast!"

They run to the car and Antonio opens the back door for Jay to get in with Erin, "Go Antonio, drive!" he shouts.

They are driving to the hospital when Erin starts to pass out, "Jay please save our baby!" she cries

"No you are both going to be fine, keep your eyes open Erin... come on... ERIN!" he cries shaking her.

 **What will happen to Erin? Part fifteen will be up soon, hope everyone enjoyed. xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chicago Med

Antonio pulls up at Med and gets out the car and runs to open Jay's door. Jay gets out the car with Erin in his arms and he runs through the doors,

"I need some help now," jay shouts as he spots Maggie, "Maggie its Erin!"

"You found her? where was she?"

"she walked to the district we don't know how far, she's been missing over a day and i think she has gone into labor, she has only just turned eight months." Jay said running putting her on the bed.

"It's okay Jay we've got her, go to the waiting room i won't be long" Maggie said while shutting the trauma room doors.

(One hour later)

Jay and Antonio had now been joined by the whole team who were waiting to hear about Erin, Jay had been pacing around the room since they arrived,"What the hell is taking them so long?" He shouted while punching the wall.

"Jay calm down, get angry isn't going to change anything!" Hank said.

"you didn't see her, the look on her face when she came round the corner. she was terrified." Jay said

"She's gonna be fine!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO HER, THEY WERE SICK PEOPLE! I KNOW WHAT THEY DID AND SHE IS NOT OK!" Jay cried startling the whole room while Will came round the corner,

"Hey Jay, it's ok" he said touching his shoulder

Jay shrugged if off as he began sob, "What did they do to her?" He spurted out as Will wrapped his arms around him and they sunk to the floor. The team watched on as Jay was sobbing into Will on the floor.

After a few minutes Will stands up and pulls Jay to his feet. "Look up me man!" Will says as he is looking at the floor but he looks at him, "Come on, suck it up she is going to need you when she wakes up, so lets go sit down and wait for the doctor." They sit down in the chairs and the doctor come through, "Family of Erin Lindsey?" She says.

Everyone stands up and huddles around with Jay in front, "How is she?"

"She's resting but she went through a traumatic time, she suffered many beatings she need several stitches on her face, she had a cut down her arm from a knife which need twenty stitches and she is severely dehydrated." the doctor explained

"What about our baby?"

"She wasn't in labor but she suffered a minor placental abruption, she ok but she needs to be on bed rest until the baby is born"

"well how does that happen?" Jay asked concerned

"It can be caused from a fall but also other trauma"

Jay really didn't want to ask in front of everyone but he had to, "Did you ask her yet?". the doctor nodded her head, "Yes but she wouldn't let us run any tests".

"Okay can i see her please?" Jay asked

"Sure but only one at a time, follow me" he turn around and gets a go ahead nod from the team so he follow the doctor into Erin's room and then sees her, laying in the bed with her face covered in bruises. Jay walks over to her bed and sit in the chair, He takes her hand and lays his head on the bed waiting for her to wake up, praying her and there baby will be okay.

(Erin's POV)

I start to wake up not wanting to as I know I'm going to wake up and be in that awful place but i feel someone touching me so i open my eyes, but when i open them i see someone I wasn't expecting to see, Jay. I see Jay with his head on my bed with one of his hands on mine and his other on my bump. I move my hand and his head shoots up.

"Jay?" i say letting out a cry.

"Yes Erin im right here, im never leaving again, okay?" He says to me.

"Can you get in the bed with me?" i ask him.

He pulls up the cover and crawls in next to me, when he's laying down i put my hand on his face and kiss him, "I feel so safe when you're around"

"Well im never leaving again" he says kissing me as i fall to sleep, "I love you" i hear him whisper as he puts his arm around me.

I fall asleep knowing with him by side he will never let anything happen to me and the baby.

(A few days later)

Today is the day Erin is getting discharged from the hospital but she still had to be on bed rest. Erin was stood over the bed getting her clothes together when Jay comes through the door with a wheelchair, "Are you serious Jay?"she says

"Oh yes, you are on bed rest until our baby boy/girl is born?" he says with a smile.

"About that" she takes his hand and sits him down on the bed, "When you were in the hospital, i had some pains from hitting the floor so i went for a scan and she asked me if i wanted to find out and i did so i could tell you when i woke up so im just gonna say it, we are having a girl!"

Jay let out a massive smile and carefully wrapped his arms around Erin, "I'm so happy, we're gonna have a little princess."

He stands off the bed and takes her hand to pull her up, "Come on my lady, your carriage awaits" he says putting her in the wheel chair and wheeling her out the room. As they were leaving the hospital Erin got hundreds of hugs and goodbyes from the doctors, "Erin its like you're almost royalty in this hospital!"

"shut up Halstead!" she laughs.

The two leave the hospital in the car and drive home. when they arrive at the apartment Jay helps Erin to the couch, "I feel like such an invalid Jay!"

"I know babe but its safe to be an invalid then running around the streets as a Chicago detective, saying that I'm going to be late for work. Are you sure you are going to be ok without me?"

"Yes now go to work and save some lives or something" Jay stands there and stares at her, "Go, i have my cell phone and I will call you if anything happens."

He runs up to her and gives her a kiss before walking out the apartment door.

(Erin's POV)

I've been sitting on the couch for over two flicking through all the boring reality TV but i can't take it anymore so i pull myself up and waddle towards the bedroom and put on some clothes even though my t-shirt hardly fits me anymore. I walk out of my apartment and into the Uber, "where to?" he asked

"District 21 please" i knew i was going to get killed for this when i arrived, I'm in the back of the Uber when i get a sharp pain in my side, i take a few deep breaths forgetting about it and not even thinking anything of it.

Will Erin have Baby soon? Hope everyone


	16. Chapter 16

When Erin gets to the district, she pulls herself out of the Uber and walks up the steps in to the building, when she walks towards the stairs she sees Platt staring at her, "Erin what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?"

"Trudy when do i ever do what I'm told". Erin said walking up the stairs as Platt rolled her eyes at her.

As soon as Erin walked into the Bullpen she got everyone's attention especially Jay's,

"Erin what are you doing here?" He asked as he helped her walk to her chair on the other side of the room.

She sits down and carries on, "I'm so bored at home, and we missed you Jay!" Erin said rubbing her bump.

"I missed you too" Jay says putting his hand on top of hers.

"So then whats going on today, any cases?" Erin asked

Ruzek let out a scoff, "No just paperwork, so much paperwork!"

"Well i'm here now so you can entertain me, all I've been doing for two weeks is watching TV and i literally can't take it anymore and anyway my back really been hurting today so i thought it would do me some good to actually go for a walk"

Erin sits at her desk with Jay next to her for most of the day talking about the baby and baby names when Hank comes walking up the stairs, "Couldn't stay away huh?"

"Sorry Hank, i was so bored at home!" After Erin finishes speaking she throws her hand to her side and lets out a groan which made everyone look at her.

"Erin are you ok?" Jay asks putting his hand on her face.

"Yeah, I've been getting it all day but she keeps kicking me in the ribs" she says rubbing her side.

"come on, im putting you on the couch in the break room," Jay says lifting her up. "Jay really?"

"Yes you need to rest, lets go!"

Jay gets Erin settled in the break room but he has to leave her when they get called out on a case, "I'll be back soon, love you" he shouts to her. After a while the pain in Erin's side comes back so she decides to take a walk around the Bullpen, when she walks into the break room she grabs on to the counter and slides down to the floor as the pain get worse, "I can't be in labor, not yet" she says to herself but at that moment she feels herself go tired, "Stay awake Erin, stay awake!" she says in her head before passing out.

(Jay's POV)

I hated leaving Erin but i had to do my Job, "Jay stop worrying about her" Antonio tells me.

"I know it's just she's heavily pregnant and has been through a lot in the past few months."

"She's fine man, Kim will check on her anyway"

They both resume to silence and wait for the suspect to arrive in their area.

"I think i can see him, to the right near the bus stop."

"yeah i can see him, lets roll" Antonio says as we get out the car.

We walk over to the guy but he sees us and starts running so me an Antonio split up and try and cut him off but I see him run into a house, "Antonio, chasing suspect on foot to the north, he's ran into a house, im going to follow him" I radio through as i run into the house but i wasn't expecting to be hit in the face with a wooden stick as i ran through. I quickly stood up i started fighting with the suspect. He got many punches in as did I but i got taken down as he kicked me straight in the face, I lay on the floor until Antonio runs through and helps me get up, "You ok man?"

I nod as my face still hurts. "Dispatch, suspect fleeing north on foot wearing blue jeans and a red hoodie, get the patrols out now" Antonio radios.

"Lets get back to the district" he says helping me to the car. We drive back in silence as i look in the mirror at my cut forehead and bruises which are visible around my face and i slam the sun visor back up, "Do you want to go to med?"

"Nah i'm good, i'll clean myself up when i get back the district" I tell Antonio.

(Nobody's POV)

Back at the district, Jay walks out the toilet and past Platt's desk, "Jeez someone got it bad out there huh?"

"You got that right, other way around as well but he didn't get kicked in the face... Anyway, have you or Kim checked on Erin today?"

"No sorry, I've been swarmed with paperwork and Kim has been out on patrol today"

"No, it's okay i will go see her now" He says walking up the stairs, but when Jay gets to the top of the stairs he can't see her, "ERIN?" he shouts but no answer. He turns to Mouses desk, "Hey have you seen Erin?"

"Not since she said her back was hurting so she went for a walk but she went back into the break room" Mouse told him.

Jay walked towards the break room calling her name but when he opened the door, he saw her slumped on the floor near the counter, "Mouse call an ambulance!" Jay shouted out the door. "You got it!" he shouted back.

"Erin can you hear me?" He said touching her face. "Jay?, what happened" she asked opening her eyes, but before Jay could speak she grabbed into her stomach,"Jay I've been having pain all day, I think im in early Labor"

I hold Erin's hand through another contraction as we are still waiting for the ambulance, "Hey mouse where's that ambulance?"

"There all busy, at an accident!" Mouse tell him

"Then call Gabby, she'll come quicker" Jay tells him

The rest of the team walk up the stairs and when they got to the top they hear Erin screaming, "What the hell is going on?" Hank asked

"Well Erin's in labor but the only person she wants with her is Jay so i wouldn't go in there unless you want to be killed by a very heavily pregnant hormonal woman."

"Okay thanks mouse, everyone try and finish your paperwork if you can? Hank ordered.

Erin had been screaming for over an hour, "Jay we don't have time for the Ambulance, i can feel the baby coming... i need to push!"

"Ok hang on... Hey guys I need some blankets now!" Jay says to the team.

"Okay Erin, lets have our baby!", jay smiles at her, "Are you ready?"

"Ermm yeah, i guess" She cries.

"Okat Erin PUSH! and again Erin PUSH! Right take a break" Jay tries to reassure her.

"I can't do it Jay, its too hard!" Erin cried

"Look at me Erin... you can do this, in a few minutes we are going to have a baby girl!", "just one more push okay ready?"

After a nod from Erin, Jay carries on, "Okay, 1...2...3... PUSH!"

After one massive push their baby was out and in Jay's arms, He wrapped her up in a blanket and passed her to Erin and he sat with her, "We have a baby Jay" she cried

"We have a baby, whats her name then?" Jay asked her

" Esme-camille Halstead". "It's perfect" Jay smiles

"Hey Jay can you take her I'm just feeling a little..."

"Erin, Erin can you hear me?" Jay said shaking her

"Mouse, GET IN HERE!" Jay shouted.

As Mouse walked through the door, Jay handed Esme to him, "Where's Gabby?"

"Pulling up now!" Mouse said

"Dammit she's losing too much blood, I'm going to meet her outside. Follow me" Jay said taking Erin in his arms.

As they ran through the district, Erin in Jay's arms and a little baby in Mouse's everyone stood in shock until he ran outside, "Gabby you need to help her, i had to deliver the baby and she is losing too much blood."

"Okay hop in the ambulance, lets get her to med" Jay put Erin in the back and took Esme from Mouse, "Tell the team and everyone get to med!" Jay said to him as he shut the doors.

At Chicago Med

"What have we got?" The doctor asked Gabby

"Erin Lindsey, Labor and delivery by her partner around 3 weeks early. She was awake and responsive during but then passed out after due to blood loss, she was in a few weeks ago after having a minor placental abruption and the bleeding is believed to be from that"

"Ok take her to Trauma 3, April take the baby up to labor and delivery with Jay, We should bring Erin up soon" the doctor said.

Jay had spent hours in a room sat with his newborn baby waiting for Erin to come out of surgery when the whole team walked in with balloons, presents and cards.

"would you take a look at daddy Halstead!" Ruzek laughed as he patted him on the back

"Congrats man, what's her name then?"

Jay stood up as everyone surrounded him, "I would like everyone to meet Esme-Camille Halstead"

Everyone thought it was a cute name, "Where's Erin?" Hank asked worried

"When Erin escaped last week she suffered from a minor placental abruption and when she went into labor at the district she collapsed because it had torn, so they rushed her into surgery to repair it." Jay started to get upset, "She has to be ok, i can't do this without her!" he said looking down at Esme.

"Erm Antonio can you just take her a minute, I'm gonna go ask about Erin" He said passing her to him.

Jay walked down the corridor up to the nurses station and asked about how Erin was doing but they didn't have an answer but when he was walking back to the room he saw the doctors wheeling Erin down in a bed so he ran over, "Is she ok?"

"Yes we managed to fix the tear and we are giving her some blood so she should wake up in a few hours, where's your daughter?" the doctor asked

"She's in Erin's room with my team" They carried on walking until they reached Erin's hospital room, "How is she?" the whole team asked

"She gonna be Okay, she's just resting" Jay explained

"Well we gotta get back to work, We'll come back later" Hank said passing Esme back to Jay, "Bye guys thanks for coming" Jay said as they left.

Jay sat for the rest of the night in the chair next to Erin's bed waiting for her to wake up and staring at their beautiful baby girl sleeping peacefully. Jay couldn't stop thinking about their perfect little family.

 **So Erin had the baby, next part they will be going home. hope you**


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a few days since Erin has had her baby and she was finally going home today. She was getting Esme ready to go when Jay came, to meet them,

"Are you ready to go babe?" Jay asked her

"Yeah will you grab Esme please, I'm still feeling a little fragile from surgery"

"Sure thing, lets go home!" Jay said taking her hand

They walked through the hospitals and got many smiles and goodbyes from the doctors and nurses and then they run into Will, "There's my niece, how's she doing?"

"Better, she's still a little small but we are going home so it's progress, are you coming by later?"

"Yeah after shift, bye guys!" Will said running off to a patient.

The journey home was quite quick as they couldn't wait to get their baby home. Jay pulls up outside the apartment and helps Erin get out of the car and then Esme, they were so excited to get home but when they were walking towards there apartment door they saw someone they never expected to see.

(Erin's POV)

I couldn't wait to get home and spend time with Jay and Esme but then I saw someone who I never wanted to see again stood at our door,

"Bunny?" I ask

"Hey Erin, how are you?" she says smiling

"What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something Erin, can i not just see my daughter" I watch her eyes and see them moved to Esme, "Who's this?" she asked me.

I really didn't want her meeting my daughter, "Jay take her inside please, I'll be in a minute." I watch Jay open and shut the door and then turn back round to Bunny, "You need to leave now, I am not doing this today I'm not doing this ever. You are not in my life, my boyfriends life and especially my daughter's life. Take this and leave now!" I say to her as i throw her some money but as the money falls to the floor and i see her lift her hand which smacks me right across the face.

"LEAVE!" I shout at her as she walks away.

I walk in and see Jay sat on the couch with Esme, "Are you ok?" he asked me as i sat down rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah, I will be. I just don't want her in my life anymore Jay!"

"Do you think she will come back?"

"I hope not because she doesn't even cross my mind anymore, all i care about is you and our princess" I say giving him a kiss as i put my head on his shoulder watching Esme sleep.

I wake up and notice i have been asleep for a few hours but i can't see Jay anywhere, "Jay?" I shout as i look around the apartment, I run back into the living room and pick up my phone and dial Jay but there was no answer so next i decide to dial Hank,

"Hey Hank it's Erin, is Jay at the district?"

"No why, I thought you got discharged today?"

"Yeah we did and we came home together, I feel asleep but i just woke up and they are gone, there is no way Jay would have left with our daughter without waking me up or leaving a note, what shall i do?"

"Erin come down to the district and we will find him from here."

"'I'm on my way" I say putting the phone down and racing out of the apartment.

I'm driving to the district and all i can think about is how Bunny could be related to this, she knows people and i know what she can be like. As i pull up to the district, I run through the downstairs and race upstairs to see the whole team waiting, "Erin" Hank says hugging me.

"I can't find then Hank" i say getting upset.

"We will, Mouse ping his phone see where he was last"

"on it sarge" He says as Hank turns back to me, "Come on lets go sit down"

The day went by and still nothing then the Bunny thing popped into my mind again so i stood up in front of everyone and shouted Hank as he came through.

"Hank I saw Bunny today, at our apartment. She was waiting for us I can't help think that she is related to this."

"Okay what happened when she came round?" Antonio asked me.

"She was acting all nice but i didn't want her around Esme so i told her to leave, I gave her some money and told her to leave and not to come back, and then she gave me this!" I say pointing to the bruise on my cheek.

"Well lets check it out!" Hank says to the team getting to work, "We'll find them Erin!"

"We don't know that Hank, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! I'm going to get some air I'll be back in a minute" I say going to cool off as i see the team staring at me.

(Jay's POV)

The last thing i remember was putting Esme in her cot in the nursery when i felt a hit over the back of my head and i fell to the floor, but now I've woken up in a room in what looks like an abandoned building and i have no idea what has happened to Erin or Esme. I stand up and look around trying to find away out but its no use so i walk over to the door and start banging on it, "Hey... Hey where's my daughter?" I shout but there's no answer so i carry on banging but no one can hear it, I walk over to the other side of the room and slid down the wall and rest my arms and my knees hoping my family are ok.

(Erin's POV)

I walk into the bullpen after calming down and walk over to Mouse's desk, "Hey Mouse, please tell me you have found something, anything?"

"Erin I'm really sorry but there's nothing, he's disappeared" As he said that i started to cry and sat down next to him while he hugged me.

"Wait Erin, the shop across from your apartment, does it have a camera?"

"Yeah in the top corner, i completely forgot about it, check it now!" I sat next to Mouse as he quickly typed on his keyboard and pulled up the footage. "Hey Guys, get over here Mouse pulled up the camera footage from the shop across the team stands and watches the footage and we see Jay being dragged out of the building and someone else walking out with Esme, as the video ends Antonio puts his hand on my shoulder while tears rolled down my face. "Oh god, I feel sick." I cried.

"Erin we need to find a way to find Bunny and talk to her" Hank said making me angry

"HANK... do you not think I've tried that a million times today. All I know is someone has taken the man that I love and my baby... my premature baby who is only a few days old by the way, SO DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING TO FIND THEM!"

"Erin, take a break, calm down. We'll handle this from now on!"

"Hank come on, this is my family"

"Exactly Erin, you're too close to it, go to the hospital and tell Will, he should know his brother is missing" Hank told me

"Fine, I'll be back soon!" i said storming out the back.

(Jay's POV)

I shoot up off the floor when I hear the door unlocking getting ready to charge at them. Two people walk through the door and as I run at them I collapse to the floor as I'm hit the face with the butt of a gun and then get a harsh kick to the stomach, "OKAY, OKAY!" I shout making them stop. I'm about to stand up when I get grabbed by both guys and they chain me to the ceiling, "Where's my daughter!" i say to them. "That's not your concern anymore" he says to me making me angry, "What does that mean... Hey where is she!" i shout as they lock the door. After they leave i drop my head and begin crying quietly, "Please, please let her be ok" I cry.

(At Chicago Med)

Erin walks up to the desk to meet the nurse, "Can you page Dr Halstead please?"

"Regarding?" she asks Erin

"Just page him!" she shouts as she slams her badge down on the desk and gets a nod from the nurse.

Erin sees Will walking towards her and she can tell by his face that he knows that something is wrong,"What happened Erin?"

She took a deep breath, "When we got home I feel asleep on the couch for a few hours and when I woke up Jay and Esme were gone. We've been at the district all day searching for them and Mouse pulled up the footage from the shop across the road and when we watched it we saw Jay being dragged out of the apartment but they took Esme as well"

"Well who took them?"

"We don't know but Hank told me to cool off and come and tell you, I'm sorry Will I just don't know what to do, What if something happens to them" Erin says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Erin I get off shift in 15 minutes so come sit in the break room and I will come to the district with you after" Will said walking with her down to the break room.

(Jay's POV)

As i life my head up, I see at least three guys walking into the room and I see one of them set up a camera, "What do you guys want?" I ask but this time I didn't get answer instead one of the guys start punching me in the face until I can feel the blood pouring down it. The next guy walks towards me and rips open my shirt and then i look to my left to see him picking up a metal pipe which he proceeds to hit me in the stomach with , I can't help scream as I can feeling the pipe cracking my ribs one by one. The guys stop and in the background I can hear crying coming from another room, "What are you doing with my baby, let her go!",

"I already told you, It doesn't concern you anymore!" He says punching me again. "Hey detective Halstead why don't you say hello to Mouse, It's been a while since I've seen him"

"What the hell are you talking about!" I ask him. I hear him let out a little laugh, "Well me and Mouse are old friends you see and I remember you as well, I'm a little sad you don't remember me" He says punching me two more times in the face.

I life my head up to see them walking out with the camera, "Wait, what do you want with us?" I say as they close the door and leave me in darkness.

 **What will happen to Jay? Next part should be up tomorrow, hope you**


	18. Chapter 18

(Will's POV)

It had been over a day since Jay and my niece had gone missing without a trace and i couldn't help think something bad has happened to them.

"They will find them Will, it's what they do" Nat said to me as she hugged me

"You don't know that Nat, Jay has been through this a few times and It didn't end very good."

"I know, i'm sorry Will. I will come and see you after I have finished with my patients." As Nat walked off i went into a daydream until i could hear Maggie shouting my name, "What?" I say turning around.

"Come on!" she says as the ER doors burst open, "what have we got?" I say to the paramedics

"Baby found abandoned on the street 20 minutes away, fast heart rate and on the verge of hypothermia, we've been trying to warm her up since we picked her up."

"okay we'll take it from here" I say to them.

This was hard for me as all i could think about was Esme and what could be happening to her. "WILL!" Nat shouts as she sees me staring at the baby.

"Are you okay, can you do this?" she asked me

"Yeah Nat I'm fine, okay can someone get me a DNA test and find out who she is because she belongs to someone!" I say walking away to get some air.

(Nobody's POV)

The team walk up the stairs to see Erin with her head on Jay's desk asleep, "Did she not go home?" Antonio says as he walks over to her and nudges her shoulders, "Erin wake up!"

Before he could finish talking, Erin jumped to her feet, "What, what happened?"

"Did you not go home?" Hank asks her

"No i stayed with Mouse and we were working passed midnight as we were trying to find footage from other cameras around the city for the van but it was no use, but by the time we finished there was no point in going home so we just stayed here." she explained

Hank looked around the Bullpen, "Well where's Mouse?"

Erin took a few steps forwards and pointed towards the break room as the team looked at Mouse sprawled across the couch, "Dawson go wake him up and tell him to go through the footage for yesterday again!" Hank said walking towards the office.

"Hank, what's the point of going through yesterdays footage, we need to find new footage, this is my family!" Erin said banging her hand down on her desk.

"Erin we may have missed something"

Erin picked up her phone, gun and badge and went to leave, "Well i'm going to my apartment to get changed and to get some clothes for Jay and Esme for when we find them" Everyone could see Erin was going into a bit of denial but no one said anything as they saw Platt coming up the stairs, "Erin wait?"

"What Platt I have to go!" Erin said to her

"Something was just delivered and it was addresses to you and... Mouse"

Mouse stood up and walked over, "Well, what was it?"

"This... a USB stick" As she put her hand up with it in, everyone started at he hand as they knew exactly what it was.

Mouse took it out of her hand and put in into his computer as everyone gathered around. He pressed play and the team were watching a video of Jay chained to a ceiling being tortured and beaten to death. The team were talking as Erin shouted at them to shut up, "Jay's saying something!" she shouted.

"Where's my daughter!" they heard him shout.

Tears were rolling down Erins face from seeing him be beaten and listening to his screams, "He's asking about Esme!"

That's when the team hear another man in the background, "I already told you that's not your concern anymore!" They hear him say as he punches Jay again making the team wince.

"What does that mean, what have they done with her!" Erin shouted and screamed.

They carried on watching the video as they heard the man talk again, "Hey detective Halstead, why don't you say hello to Mouse!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jay said

"Well me and Mouse are old friends you see and I remember you as well, I'm a little sad you don't remember me" The team watched Jay be beaten again until the camera cut off.

The video ended and everyone stood in shock until they watched Erin storm off towards the locker room sobbing.

At Chicago Med

Will had spent the day treating patients one by one and when he turned the corner towards another room, he saw Natalie sprinting down the corridor, "WILL!" she shouted as I ran toward her.

Natalie was out of breath but she carried on talking, "Will... the baby... we did the DNA test... its Esme!"

I stood there in shock until she shook me, "Are you sure?" i say to her.

"Positive, you noticed something earlier didn't you, her clothes they are her clothes, come on lets go get your niece!" she said to me taking my hand.

I get to Esme's room and talk to the nurse, "How is she doing?"

"She's fine, She back up to the right temperature and she is breathing on her own."

"Okay good, She's my niece so I'm going to take her back to her mum." Will said picking her up

"Are you allowed to do that?" the nurse asked but Will and Nat both turned around at the same time, "YES!" they shouted walking out.

(Jay's POV)

I couldn't hear Esme crying anymore and i heard the guys coming back downstairs. As they opened the door they walked over to me took me down and dragged me out of the building and threw me in the back of a van. They were moving me, did that mean the team nearly figured out where I was. I wasn't really sure what was going on anymore and why they wanted Mouse as well the only thing I can think is if we both served with them when we were serving in the rangers. I had no idea where we were going but we had been driving for a while and i was beginning to lose hope as i didn't know if the team was ever going to find me.

At the district

Will walked through the district with Esme when everyone's eyes were on him watching him walk through the gate and up the stairs towards intelligence. When he got to the top of the stairs no one noticed him at first as they were to busy looking through footage or files trying to find Jay but Mouse was the first person to look up and he slowly rose from his chair, "Erin!" He said but she didn't look up "Yeah give me a minute Mouse!"

Then Mouse stepped out from behind his desk, "ERIN!" he shouted but this time the whole team looked up including Erin, "What Mouse I said... Will?"

Erin felt her legs give way and she took a few steps when she saw who will was holding, she couldn't speak she just started crying and walking towards him. she had her arms stretched out before she even got to Will and she picked Esme up and hugged her tight, "Oh my baby girl, where have your been?" she said looking up at Will. "She got brought in a few hours ago, someone abandoned her out on the street and when i found out it was her I bought her straight here."

Erin was stood with her baby girl facing Will as she was crying but then Hank stormed out of his office not realizing what was going on, "What is all the shouting about?" As Hank finished shouting Erin turned around and that was when he saw Esme and he ran over to Erin, "wha... how?"

"Hank someone let her go, they abandoned her on the street!" Erin cried

"When, where Will?"

"She got brought in a few hours ago and about 20 minutes away" Will told Hank

Hank tied to regain his thoughts, "Okay Mouse check for abandoned building around that area and Erin go sit down with her, we'll deal with now. We have Esme back and we are going to find Jay." He said kissing the top of her head.

After a few hours, Mouse looked up to see Erin sat with Esme in Jay's chair sleeping together, "Hey Dawson when was the last time she actually slept properly?"

"Erm the last time she slept was before they went missing and this is longest i have seen her sleep but we haven't found Jay yet and we don't when we will.

Mouse took his earphones out and went over to Antonio's desk, "That's why I watched the video again because I recognized the voice in the video but I've just been trying to figure out who it was and then It came to me"

"Well who was it?" Erin said waking up

"Me and Jay both served with him, we never really talk about it but we went out on a recon mission and only me and Jay came back and we barely survived. We was sent to talk to someone but it was a trap and we got ambushed and that was when i figured the guy out in the video, his name was Jason Brown and we went with us that day."

"Well what does he want?" Erin said standing up with Esme

Mouse went to sit down because he hated taking about so he had to take a minute, "I have no idea because the last time me and Jay saw him was when he getting shot... he died and Jay blamed himself for months because he thought it was his fault that he died because we ran, but If we didn't run non of us would be here now."

"So what does he want then, payback because you ran?" Antonio questioned

"I really don't know but all I know is what ex army can be like and we need to find Jay... soon!" Mouse said turning back to his computer.

(Jay's POV)

I couldn't see anything in the back of the van but i knew we had stopped. I heard the driver doors shut and people walk round the back and all of a sudden a big bright light entered the van.I felt two people grab my legs and pull me out the van and they just let me hit the floor, "Arghh" I groaned as i landed on my leg.

As they dragged me into an abandoned building and tried fighting and i kicked a guy and that was when i saw it, the phone fall out of his pocket so as he punched me in the stomach and i fell to the floor i grabbed the phone and stuffed it into my pocket. After they left me in a room with one had chained to a wall I grabbed the phone and dialed Erin's number, "Come on Erin pick up the phone!" I whispered to my phone but she didn't answer so i dialed it again and it was declined, of course she wouldn't answer a number which was declined so i dialed Mouse, i had to be really quiet but he picked up,

At the district

(Mouse's POV)

I hear my phone ringing so i pull it out of my pocket and hit answer,

"Hello?" I say

I listen into the phone but there was no answer so I waited and that was when I heard it,

"Mouse?" I hear a weak voice into the phone.

"What don't say anything" Mouse said typing fast into his computer, "I'm gonna track the phone!"

The team are wondering what I'm doing but i don't have time to talk to them, "Okay can you hear me, where are you?"

"Mouse I don't know, please... help... me, they got Esme" I heard Jay whisper

"No you listen to me, Esme is safe they abandoned her on the street!" I waited for Jay to say something but he didn't for a while.

"Jay... JAY!" I shout making the whole team stand up and gather around

I put the phone on speaker as Jay started to speak, "That's... really... great Mouse, I gotta go, they will...Kill me if... they found... the phone"

"Jay no you stay on the line Okay, we are going to find you, JUST STAY AWAKE MAN, come on you can do this!" I shout down the phone

We all heard Jay take a few deep breaths, "They are coming Mouse, tell Erin I..."

Erin grabbed the phone out of my hand, "Jay... Jay its Erin!"

"I love you and Esme always remember that and make sure you tell her about how amazing her daddy was!"

The team watched tears stream down Erin's face, "No you don't get to say that, we are going to find you..." Erin went to say something else when they listened in the background to a door slamming open.

"JAY, JAY!" Erin shouted as the phone cut off. The team stood around as Erin sunk to her knees and started sobbing so I went over to her and pulled her into a hug but then I stood up and pulled Erin with me, "Listen to me okay? I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna bring him home!" I said as I grabbed my laptop and phone and walked down the stairs.

"Mouse!" I heard Hank shout in the background but It was always up to me to bring him home before and it's that time again not just for me but for his family.

 **Will Mouse find him, Next part should be either tomorrow or friday. Hope everyone**


	19. Chapter 19

**This part mentions difficult topics such as PTSD and suicide, hope you enjoy.x**

Jay lifts his head up when he hears loud noises going on outside the door, he hears multiple gun shots and then the door crashes open, this was his moment he thought, He thought he was going to die but instead he saw someone that was almost too familiar, "Jay?!" he heard Mouse shout

"Mouse, of course you found me!" Jay said

"Always man, it's my job", "Lets get you out of here" Mouse said untying him and lifting him to his feet.

It took longer for them to get out as Jay couldn't walk and he had to put all his weight onto Mouse, they were nearly at the door when Jay spotted someone behind him, "Mouse!" he said but it wasn't fast enough as a bullet ripped through his back and out of his stomach. Jay fell to the ground with him and pulled him towards him, "Mouse... come on man GREG!" Jay said as blood spurted out of his mouth. Jay was trying his hardest to help his friend as he knew he was dying but before he knew it he felt a forceful punch to the face which knocked him out.

(Will's POV)

Jay had been missing for days and Will couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his coat and stormed out of the hospital and made his way to the district. When he got there he was the angriest he had been, "Buzz me up Trudy!" was all he said walking past her desk.

He got to the top of the stairs and tried to contain his anger but he couldn't hold it in anymore he had to get it out, "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHY MY BROTHER HASN'T BEEN FOUND YET!?"

Antonio walked over to him, "Will we are trying but your not helping!"

Will got more angry and the next thing he knew was that he had Antonio pinned up against the wall. Antonio was stood there with his hands up and the team watched, "He's my brother, he's the only person I've got."

"Will...will?" Antonio said to him but he felt his body go weak and watched him put his head down and start sobbing, so Antonio slowly pushed his arms off of his chest to free him off the wall and he pulled him into a hug.

He wiped his tears and looked up at the team, "I can't lose him!"

"Listen to me Will, we are going to find him. Have you heard from Mouse?" Antonio says

"No why?"

"He went AWOL yesterday, he thinks he can find Jay on his own" Erin said walking over to him.

Will walked over to Jays desk and sat in his chair, "Well he's done it before"

"What, when?" Hank asks

"i thought he would of told you guys... when they were both serving together Jay got taken and tortured for months and Mouse couldn't handle it so he left his team and went on his own to find Jay... he risked everything his Job, his life but he found him and he brought him home. So if you need someone to trust, trust Mouse." Will explained

"Well i'm gonna ring him again" Erin said walking in to the break room where Esme was.

At the abandoned warehouse

Jay woke up more disorientated then ever, he didn't know where he was or what was going on, then he remembered Mouse. He tried to pull the chains which were connected to the wall but it was no use, he was too weak to do anything. Jay watched the door all day waiting for them to come in but it wasn't for hours until they did,

"I'm surprised your team hasn't come looking for you yet" Jason smirked at him

Jay looked at him with a confused look, "What are you talking about, you killed Mouse!"

Jason took a few more steps and got in Jay's face, "Is the PTSD already kicking in again, are you hallucinating being saved? we are still waiting for Mouse to arrive, we know he is looking for you it's only a matter of time"

"FUCK YOU!" Jay shouted as Jason kicked him in the stomach.

He walked away to leave when Jay looked up, "I remember you... Jason brown. Me and Mouse thought you were dead, I still blamed myself everyday" He listened to Jay but carried on walking and just closed the door.

Jay sat for a few more hours waiting for them to come back and he could hear them coming and he knew he couldn't prepare himself for what was going to happen.

At the district

Will had took some time off work and decided to help look for Jay, he had been missing over a week now and there was still no luck. Will looked to his right and saw Platt coming up the stairs, "Hey Trudy" he said to her but he didn't get an answer,

"Hank?" she said as the team looked at her, Erin stood up when she saw the blank brown envelope in her hand,

"Is that... another one?" she asked

"wait, another what?" Will said

Hank walked over to Will, "A couple of days ago we were sent a USB stick and there was a video of Jay on it..."

Will walked over to Platt and took the envelope out of her hand and walked to the computer, he plugged it in and took deep breath before he pressed play, He sat there watching his brother who was now shirtless surrounded by three people. He put his hand over his mouth as Jason started to cut down his chest with a knife until there was blood everywhere, he stopped and turn around to face the camera, "I know you know who I am, I am going to do this every hour until your detective bleeds to death unless... you give me Mouse as i think its time we have a reunion". He turned back around to Jay and started to punch him and then the camera cut out.

The team didn't know what to do, this was even worse than before. Everyone went to their desks and sat down, Erin was crying and so was Will. Ruzek, Al, Antonio and Hank were completely shocked. It was a few minutes later and Will broke the silence,

"When this happened before Jay has never been the same person, he was so outgoing and happy but now he just stays at home watching TV or sitting in a dark room just staring. I had to move in with him because his neighbor started calling the police... every night because he would wake up screaming and shouting thinking he was back over seas and one night his neighbor called me and when i arrived at his apartment he had his gun to his head, he sat on the floor and i sat on the other side of the room for over five hours until I could convince him to put it down. I truly thought my brother was going to kill himself that day in front of me so for months I wouldn't let him out of my sight..."

"Why did he never tell me this?" Erin asked Will

"He doesn't tell anyone about the only person he talks about it with is Mouse." Will stands up and walks back over to the computer and spins the screen around and rewinds the video,

"Here, where he's cutting him, this are where his scars are from when he got taken and there's only three people that know about them: Me, Mouse and... Jason. I watched my brother's face in that video and he's given up and we don't find him they're gonna kill him!"

The team looked at each other when they heard a quiet voice from the top of the stairs, "I think I can help"

"Mouse" Erin said walking over to him and hugging him.

"How about we find your lover boy and father of your amazing beautiful daughter because he's missing her first few weeks?" Mouse said

Erin pulled him in for another hug, "I'd love that."

Hank clapped his hands and walked into the middle of the Bullpen, "You heard him, lets bring our family member home.

They all got to work looking through files, making phone calls and staring at computer screens. They were all working when suddenly Adam made everyone leap from their seats, "I'VE GOT SOMETHING!"

Everyone rushed over, "I watched the video again and again and that was when i noticed it... in the background there's a marking on the wall,"

"Yeah and Ruzek?" Al asked

"It's not a marking, its a logo for an old clothing company. They shut down five years ago and have a big abandoned building on the south side of Chicago, Jay has to be there.

"OKAY THEN, Al, Dawson and Ruzek you go together and Erin your with me" Hank ordered

Will and Mouse both stood up, "We're coming!" they both said at the same time

"You can't" Hank said but Erin stepped in before they started arguing, "Guys, in that room over there, there is a tiny baby girl who means the world to me and Jay, and you need to start getting your uncle skills to work so go look after our baby Halstead and we will bring the other one home" He hugged them both as she left.

They stood watching them walk out hoping they would bring home the person they loved.

 **Will everything go as planned, next part up soon. hope you**


	20. Chapter 20

As the team rolls up to the building, Hank radios the team, "Okay Al, Ruzek and Dawson go round the back, me and Erin are going in through the front"

"Got it sarge!" he got from the team.

"1...2...3... go go go!" Hank shouted as they breached the building.

Hank and Erin were clearing rooms together until bullets started flying at them and they got separated but Erin decided to carry on looking for Jay, It wasn't until she came across the last room to find out it was locked, "Guys i'm in the basement and this is the only door that's locked"

"We're coming down to you Lindsey" Dawson radioed

Even though Erin knew she had to wait for the team she couldn't so she shot the door handle off, as she walked into to room she saw Jay lying there on the floor looking dead but she thought the room was empty until she feels a smack to the face and she falls the the floor.

She sees him pull out his gun to shoot her but she wasn't quick enough and she pulls her gun up and shoots him between the eyes. Erin could feel the blood pouring out of her nose but she wasn't bothered, she just wanted to get to Jay. As she ran over to him he was unconscious but he was alive,

"JAY!" she shouted shaking his body

"Dispatch, I need an ambo rolled to our location, get me Ambo 61 now" Erin said as Jay started to wake up.

"Er...?" He said weakly

"Jay you're safe now, okay everyone is here, we're gonna help you"

"It hurts so bad, i want to let go Erin I love you so much" Erin didn't want to lose him so she put all of her pressure on Jays chest as he was losing too much blood, he flinched because he was scared and then he let out a massive groan but she had to save him,

"Stay with me Jay, Come on!" she cried as the team ran in, "Where's that Ambo Hank?"

"There just pulling up now" Hank watched Erin wipe her face leaving a trail of blood across it so he walked over to help her but she stopped him,

"No nobody touch him, he's... fine just scared just don't touch him" Erin pleaded.

The team watched as Gabby and Sylvie walked in to work on Jay but Erin still wouldn't move so Hank put his arms under her and pulled her away much to her disliking,

"Let me go Hank, he needs me!"she screamed

"Erin you're in shock, let Gabby and Sylvie work" Hank said pulling her out of the room.

Erin was still shouting until her and Hank got out on the street. She couldn't deal with the fact that the man she loves was dying and all she wanted to do was help him. Erin didn't know if Jay was going to come out of this or if she wouldn't be let on her own to raise their daughter.

(Jay's POV)

I was awake barely but i could hear Erin screaming, i wasn't even sure if it was real but then I looked up to see Gabby and Sylvie lifting me up onto a stretcher. Did they really find me, are they saving me or was it just another dream.

(Erin's POV)

I stood staring at my hands which were covered in Jay's blood until i saw him being rolled towards the ambulance so i ran towards him and jumped in the back of the ambulance without asking, "I'm not leaving him again!" I said. Sylvie didn't argue she just shut the doors.

I was holding his hand when the monitor starter beeping out of control, "Gabby what's happening?"

"He's crashing I need to start CPR" Gabby said to me as I had to sit back and watch Jay die.

At Chicago Med

The ambulance rolled up and everyone was already waiting, "Ok take him to Baghdad!" Maggie shouted

"It's Okay Jay we're gonna take care of you" April said to him but as soon as everyone started to touch him, him freaked out and tried to fight back so Erin ran over, "WAIT, just everyone stand back!"

Everyone back off as Erin walked over and lent over him, "Jay, it's Erin"

"Erin what's going on?"

"You're at med, everyone is going to help you and make you better but you have to let them help you otherwise you're going to die!" She said to him

"Ok just don't leave me! please" Jay pleaded to Erin

"I have to give the doctors space to work so i'm gonna be right outside them doors, I love you Jay"

"I love... you..."

"Jay, JAY!" Erin tried to wake him up again but she was pushed out of the room.

"We got him Erin" Maggie said to her.

Erin spent the next few hours sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to tell her what was going on with Jay but no one would tell her what was going on. Erin went to find out what was going on when she saw Will and Mouse running down the corridor, "Is he alive?" will asked

"Yeah but they won't tell us anything, it's been hours" Erin said to him

Will was going to find out what was going on as Dr Rhodes walked towards them, "guys okay, so Jay in in ICU and not in a good way"

"What are his injuries?" Erin asked him

"Erm the worst injury was to his chest, the knife slashes caused him to lose almost all of his blood so we had to stitch him up in surgery. His right leg is broken and so is his left wrist. His nose was broken and his Jaw was fractured, he also had a small brain bleed which we repaired in surgery. He's touch and go at the minute so he is going to be observed closely.

"Will he make it through the night?" Mouse asked

"We are not sure and that's why he's being closely monitored, we are hoping he will make a full recovery physically but we're not sure about mentally"

"DAMMIT!" Will shouted, " we should have found him sooner!"

"Calm down Will he's safe now" Mouse said to him.

Will was getting more angry at this point, "WELL maybe if you didn't take off Mouse we could have found him sooner but no you decided to go AWOL for the day"

"ACTUALLY I WAS TRYING TO LOOK FOR HIM BUT WHERE WERE YOU HUH, HERE WORKING!" Mouse shout back.

Mouse went to say something else, "We saved him not you!" He said pointing at the team. Those words circled around Will's mind when things suddenly escalated, Mouse saw out of the corner of his eye Will's fist coming towards him so he used his training skills and quickly dodged out of the way but the thing that happened next left everyone shocked.

As Mouse dodged out of the way, Will's fist plummeted into Erin's face causing her to fly into the wall and fall to the floor because of the force of it. Within seconds Hank had Will pushed up against the wall and Mouse was on the floor with Erin,

"Erin can you hear me?" He said as she was looking dazed

"Yeah Mouse im fine just a little dizzy" Erin said she was ok but everyone could see the blood running from her nose and the bruise already appearing on her face.

Mouse pulled Erin off the floor when she saw Hank with Will,

"Hank let him go!" Erin shouted

"Why should I, have you seen what he did to you!"

"It was an accident, we aren't here to fight, we are here for Jay"

Hank pushed Will further up the wall, "If you ever lay a hand on Erin again you won't be getting off this easy!" Hank threatened before putting him down.

"I'm sorry Erin" was all Will said before walking away.

Erin went to sit in the chair when she goes dizzy and starts to fall back before Mouse catches her,"I'm fine Mouse!"

"Erin you're concussed you need to get cleaned up and checked out" he said before walking Erin towards Dr Rhodes who was up the hall and saw what just happened.

Jay's disappearance had caused the team to fall apart and it was only the beginning.

 **I know this part took me longer to write but I hope you enjoyed. xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Day by day Erin sat by Jay's bed waiting for him to wake up, but after five days there was still no response. As Erin sat with Esme next to Jay she didn't noticed Will had walked into the room, he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder which made her jump of of her skin,

"Sorry Will, you just scared me that's all" she said.

"No i'm sorry Erin, i'm not surprised you are scared of me after what I did" Will said referring to her face.

Erin touched the side of her face as she had pretty much forgotten about it, "It's not that, I don't blame you it's just i'm worried about Jay, when will he wake up?"

"Erin he suffered a massive trauma and he is healing well but slowly but it won't just effect him physically it will effect him mentally and he might not be ready to wake up yet as he will have to deal with the aftermath, so it's all down to Jay when he wants to wake up"

"Thanks Will... and Will stop blaming yourself for what happened, you were angry and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Erin said to Will as he left.

Erin spent the day staring at Jay lying peacefully in his bed, she could still see the bruises on his face but they were slowly fading. It wasn't long after Hank picked up Esme when Erin had crawled into bed with Jay much to the nurses protest but she didn't care anyway, she wasn't going to leave his side until he woke up.

Although Erin didn't have to wait long as when she open her eyes the next morning she saw his beautiful baby blue eyes staring at her, "Jay!" she said sitting up

"What happened to your face?" was the first thing Jay said to her

"Really Jay? you're worried about my face. Nothing really we was out on a call and some jackass punched me in the face" Erin had just lied to Jay but she didn't want to tell him what really happened.

"I missed you!" they both said to each other kissing.

"Do you want me to call Hank, I'll get him to bring Esme back?"

Jay looked at Erin confused, "Esme... who's Esme?"

Erin sat up and stared at him, "Jay..." but before she carried on Jay let out a big smile

"Really Erin you thought i would forget about our daughter, call Hank?"

"Well you never know, I'll go call him now" As Erin walked out of the room, Will walked in.

Will sat on the bed next to Jay and hugged him. He had been so worried about him and was so happy to see him awake, "It's good to see you awake!"

"Yeah i'm happy to be able to see my family, how are you and how's Erin really been with work and stuff?"

"I've been ok, really worried but ok and Erin... god she wouldn't leave your bedside, she took some time out of work and look Jay I'm really sorry at what happened to her face"

"What are you talking about Will?" Jay said confusingly

"Her face...I... it was an accident"

Jay was now mad after realizing what happened, "WAIT, you hit her... YOU HIT HER" Jay shouted but then he grabbed himself in pain

"Jay calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself"

"Get out...GET OUT WILL" Jay said as Erin ran in, "Jay what going on?"

"he did that to your face didn't he?" Erin didn't say anything she just stood there and looked at Will but after a few second he stormed out.

Erin sat down next to Jay and he brushed his hand down her face, "Why didn't you tell me babe?"

"I just wanted you to get better, it didn't matter anymore I just got in the middle of a fight between Will and Mouse and as Mouse swerved out of the way Will hit me instead. He was mortified and he wouldn't forgive himself."

"I'm sorry this happened Erin, How's Mouse?"

"erm... he's okay getting better but he thought he lost you so he's gone off the rails a bit but he's back at work getting back into it but he's been amazing with Esme."

"Well, make sure he comes and sees me, It will probably do him good... and Erin, how about I hold our daughter now?"

"Yeah sure" Erin passed Esme to Jay and sat back down as she watched the sit together. Jay went silent for a while until he looked up at Erin, "Erin, I'm really sorry"

"What for?" she asked

"They took her too and I thought they hurt her and I really tried my best to get to her but i couldn't"

"Listen Jay, It's not your fault and I knew you were trying to save her, I saw it and heard it", Jay gave her a confusing look, "Jay they send us videos of them torturing you and I heard you screaming for them to let her go... but they did Jay they were just playing stupid games" she said grabbing his hand.

"I'm never leaving you again, both of you. I love you Erin"

"I love you too Jay" Erin said as he lent over and kissed him.

(One week later)

Jay was packing away his things to go home and as he grabs his suitcase he rummages under his clothes until he pulls out the tiny red velvet box, this was his moment, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Erin and this was his chance. Erin walked into the room pushing Esme's pram and he slid the box into his pocket, "Morning" she said giving him a kiss.

She brushed her hand down Jay's bruises and cuts but it made him flinch as he was still a little jumpy, she went to pull away but he put his hand on top of hers keeping her hand on his face, "It's Okay" He said nodding at her.

Jay grabbed his crutches and stood up to face Erin, this was his chance and he was about to take it, he grabbed her hand and took a deep breath,

"Erin Lindsey, the day I met you properly was in the Bullpen and I can remember that day like its tattooed on the back of my hand. We met and we went on case and I got trapped under a building which exploded and even though you hardly knew me, you wouldn't give up on me so the crazy person you are crawled in and saved me, from that day on I knew we were made for each other. From all the times we saved each others backs to having a baby with you, you have definitely changed my life for the better." He pulled the box out of his pocket, "I don't want to spend another day without you... So, Erin Lindsey will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She gasped and threw her hands over her face but then he saw her nodding behind her hands, "Yes, YES of course I will!" she said as he slid the diamond engagement ring down her finger. Erin and Jay stood hugging and kissing when Will walked through the door, Jay still hadn't spoken to him since he found he hit Erin, "Sorry am I interrupting you?" he asked

Jay let out smile, "As a matter of fact you are, I just asked Erin to marry me and... she said yes!"

Will ran over to them and gave them both a hug, "I'm so happy for you both and Jay I'm really sorry"

"Will it's okay Erin spoke to me and told me what happened so were cool bro"

"Well I leave you to get of home and I'll begin planning your engagement party!"

Jay shook his head, "Not yet, the topic of this conversation doesn't leave this room"

"Sure thing!" Will said as he smiled walking out of the room.

Erin walked through the hospital pushing the pram and Jay next to her on crutches, she was so happy, even more happy now she had a fiance. She couldn't wait for their wedding and spending the rest of their lives together.

 **Sorry it's taken a few days, just been busy with exams, hope you enjoyed and next part will be up soon. xx**


	22. Chapter 22

(Jay and Erin's wedding day)

Erin's POV

We both agreed that we would wait until Esme was one years old to get married, that's exactly what we did and our day was finally here. Telling the team was exciting for me and Jay and they were all really happy apart from Hank as he didn't agree with us getting married and working together, but after hundreds of arguments he finally gave in when I asked him to give me away.

Me and Jay decided to get married at firehouse 51 as that's where most of our Chicago family work, it was also where we would be joined by Med and PD. I was at the district getting ready with the girls as they had made it into a beauty salon, I so happy until I saw who walked through the door. Bunny.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"It's your wedding day, why wasn't I invited?"

I groaned, "My wedding is for family and friends only, can you leave!"

"come on Erin i'm your Mother" she pleaded with me

"You were, you were my mother until you left me on that Thursday, alone with Teddy so you could go get high with your new boyfriend. I no longer considered you my mother when you didn't come back for two weeks leaving us starving and we would have died if Hank didn't come knocking on the door. You're not my family anymore, Jay, Esme and People here are my family, NOT YOU!"

After I finished speaking I felt a harsh slap across my cheek and I went to walk away when Trudy came over, "I suggest you leave before I arrest you for assaulting a police officer!"

I walked back over to my chair and said down rubbing my cheek, "Are you okay?" Kim asked me

"Yeah i'm fine, she has a habit of doing that. Thanks Trudy for getting rid of her" I said when I suddenly felt sick and ran to the bin in the corner and threw up.

"Are you that nervous?" Gabby asked me,

"No, I've been fine all morning" I said walking over to my bag where I froze

"Guys what's the date?"

Kim laughed, "Er your wedding day, 3rd of March, why?"

I sat down and took a deep breath, "I'm late, I'm three weeks late and I didn't notice because I was planning the wedding, I think I'm pregnant?"

Everyone smiled at me and I didn't really know what to do I just wanted to find out what was going on, "Ok, I'll run round the corner to the shop and pick up a couple of tests" Kim said to me picking up her bag. I can't believe I might be pregnant again, Jay's going to be so happy when I tell him.

After about ten minutes Kim came back and I took the test. I didn't want to look so I passed it to Kim and told her to tell me, "Okay you ready Erin... 1...2...3" she turned it over, "PREGNANT!" she said hugged me.

"I can't believe it, me and Jay are going to have another baby and Esme is going to have a brother or a sister. Erm... Gabby do you think you could run to the store and find a baby grow which says something to do with becoming a daddy and I can give to Jay as his wedding present."

"Sure thing, I'm so happy for you and I will see you at the firehouse."

To make my wedding day even better I just found I was pregnant and I couldn't wait to tell Jay and everyone else.

Jay's POV

I was so nervous for today and I just wanted everything to go as well as It could. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams and I couldn't wait.

"Hey Halstead!" Ruzek shouted banging the table making me jump, "Are you coming to get ready?"

Me and all the boys were already at the firehouse and It was about an hour until Erin would be arriving so I was cutting it short a little, "Sure, lets go!" I say as he pulls me up.

I put on my suit and looked in the mirror as I fixed my hair, "Looking good man!" Antonio said to me as he walked him

"Thanks so do you, for a best man!" I say to him. I had asked Antonio to be my best man for everything he had done for me and Erin when i was deployed and how he looked after Erin when I went missing.

"I can't believed you're getting married, I didn't think you had time for the whole marriage baby thing" Antonio said to me

"I can't believe it either! How's it going with you and Sylvie bro?"

Antonio smiled at me, "Great, we've been together now for nearly six months and I love her so much!"

"So is marriage on the cards for you next then?"

"Oh I don't know Jay, I might wait a little longer, I'm not as ambitious as you!" He laughed.

I couldn't wait any longer and I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with Erin, this day couldn't go any better.

(Nobody's POV)

As the guests arrived and took their seats, Erin and Jay were minutes away from getting married. Jay stood in his place at the top of aisle and waited for Erin to arrive but in the back of his mind who knew that one person was missing so he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Mouse but it went to voicemail so Jay left a message, "Hey Mouse it's Jay. I'm getting married today well in literally like five minutes. I really want you to come so please just come to the reception at Molly's please, I haven't seen you since before I went missing so just call me ok"

He hung up the phone when he heard the music begin and people rise from their seats. He took a deep breath in and then turned around to see Erin walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding gown, he couldn't believe his eyes and he couldn't hold back his tears. He stood hand in hand with Erin as they traded their vows,

"Erin Lindsey, the day I met you, you save my life... literally. And I know it may have been stupid but a few months after we met, we had a beautiful baby daughter together. I asked you to marry me because you're not just the person I am in love with, you're my backup and you will always be my backup, I love you so much"

"Jay Halstead, since we've met, I've saved your ass so many times but you saved me... not just on the job but you saved my life, you gave me a gorgeous daughter and you asked me to marry you. You changed my life for the better and you have definitely made me the person I have always wanted to become, so I love you too"

"Ok Well I finally pronounce you Husband and Wife" As soon as Jay and Erin heard them words they kissed each other and they were so happy they were finally married and Erin couldn't wait to tell Jay her news.

At Molly's

Everyone was celebrating and watching the happy couple take their first dance and after their first dance Erin and Jay decided to trade presents. Erin passed Jay the box, "Jay, this is going to be a bit of a shock but this was what I wanted to give you!"

"Okay?" He said opening the box but as he took the lid off the box he pulled out a tiny baby grow which read the words, "Worlds best daddy!"

"Erin what's this, are you... pregnant?" he smiled

Erin let out a smile and nodded her head, "Yeah I found out this morning!"

Jay picked up Erin and swung her around and then put her down to announce it to their guests, "Guys listen up, me and Erin have some news. Erin just told me we are expecting another baby!" Cheers and clapping filled the room until everyone stopped to hear a slow and loud clap in the background, "Mouse?" Jay said

Mouse was clearly drunk, "Look at you all, playing happy families... but what about me Jay?" he slurred

"Mouse we invited you to our wedding and you didn't show, that was your choice now leave please, you're drunk" Jay whispered to him trying not to cause a scene.

Mouse started to shout making people notice, "What about me huh, what about how I'm feeling. I thought I lost you and you got engaged and forgot about me!"

Jay shouted at mouse really loudly, "I GOT ABDUCTED NOT YOU MOUSE, I GOT TORTURED, you don't just fall off the wagon because you thought you lost me I had to deal with my fears and I couldn't just give up because I had a family to think about. You know you had a family here to at the district and fire house but you threw that away!" Mouse took a step closer to Jay, "Go home Mouse before I make you!"

Jay went to walk away when he heard Erin, "JAY!" she shouted but as he turned back around Mouse's fist collided with his face and he fell to the ground.

Mouse was quickly pushed out by Casey and Severide while Erin went down to Jay's level, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Erin i'm fine,I never should of invited him"

Erin sighed, "No it's not your fault, we never thought he would turn up like this, come on lets get you cleaned up" she said helping him stand up.

Jay and Erin were sat outside getting some fresh air when Jay turns to Erin, "What really happened to Mouse when you were trying to find me?"

"He went into a lot of detail about happened to you both when you were deployed and told us quite a lot of stuff which happened out there and I know you never speak about it and I guess It brought back some back memories for him.

"yeah it bought back back memories for me as well but I have to keep it together for my family, anyway today isn't about all of that and I promise we will talk about this subject but all I care about today is you, Esme and our baby." He said before kissing her.

"Yeah that's ok, we should probably get back... I left Esme with Adam" she laughed.

The two of them walked back towards Molly's hand in hand and they were so happy that they would be together forever and could continue growing their family.

 **Hope you Enjoyed this**


	23. Chapter 23

It had been three months since the wedding and Erin and Jay were going for their baby scan, "Are you ready?" Jay asked her

"I'm so ready, I'm big already like come on!" she laughed

"Well maybe it's triplets and we can be a big massive family" Jay laughed back, "Anyway do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy because we already have a girl and you'll be able to do manly stuff with him."

They were so happy they were having a baby after everything they had been through. They walked through the hospital doors and diverted towards the maternity ward and as they sat down in the waiting room, they heard the doctor call Erin's name.

She hopped up on the bed and Dr manning starting the ultrasound, " how far along am I?" Erin asked

"According to the size of the baby you are about 16 weeks" Natalie said

"No wonder you are so big already!" Jay said to Erin

Natalie let out a laugh," that's not the only reason Jay... it looks like you are expecting twins!" She said Turning around the monitor.

Erin put her hands over her face as she couldn't believe they were expecting twins, "ugh I can't believe it jay, we are gonna be parents of three kids!"

"I love you so much Erin and Esme and our two beautiful growing babies" "can we find out the sexes of them? Jay then asked

"Of course, you are expecting a... girl and a boy!"

Erin and Jay were so happy they were having a boy and a girl and theirlives were going perfectly. They walked through the hospital towards the doors when Jay saw Mouse stumbling down the corridor.

They both came to a stop, "I'm not here to cause trouble Jay" Mouse said

"Well last time I saw you, you punched me causing me to fall and push my pregnant wife over!"

"I'm so sorry Jay and Erin I'm sorry too... if you got hurt. I'm here to get sorted out, back on track" Mouse took a step closer which made Jay move and stand in front in Erin, "I'm sorry Mouse but until you're properly clean and back to your normal self I don't want you anywhere near us"

"How could you just abandon me after everything I went through overseas and as soon as you get a family you leave me?" Mouse asked

"Mouse it isn't up for discussion and don't you dare put this on me. You were not the only who went through bag things overseas...still going through things" Jay said as he took Erin's hand and walked away.

Jay still had his demons in the closet and with Mouse acting out all he wants to do is tell someone about it but he just can't bring himself to do it yet.

Erin and Jay spend the rest of the day talking about baby names and the nursery and they laid in bed cuddling and kissing, they had been asleep for a few hours when Jay started to toss and turn in his sleep...

 _Jay and Mouse were walking through the barracks when a huge explosion erupted from underneath them. They were both thrown in different directions and Jay woke up to see Mouse lying face down in the sand, he quickly got up and ran over to him turning him over but as Jay heard gun fire, he looked over his shoulder to see them being ambushed._

 _"Mouse, Mouse come on man we gotta move. GET UP NOW COME ON!"_

 _Jay tried to wake him up but he felt himself being dragged away from him from behind, "GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted but them he saw two guys picking Mouse up off the floor, "Leave him alone, leave him!" but before Jay finished shouting he felt the butt of a gun hit him in the face before everything went dark._

 _Mouse finally woke and found himself chained to the wall but as he looked around the room he saw Jay chained to the ceiling, "Jay?" he whispered as he woke up and looked him, "I'm gonna get us out Mouse" Jay said feeling drowsy._

 _As they finished talking three guys walked in the room and began to beat up Jay when Mouse shouted them and they walked over to him. Jay spat the blood out of his mouth and then he looked up to see a guy pull a large knife from his side and he walked towards Mouse, "No stop, leave him alone!" Jay shouted but he couldn't do anything as he stabbed Mouse through the abdomen with his knife. Jay thrashed about trying to get free but it was no use, he couldn't get free. He struggled over and over again until he got punched until he was knocked out..._

Jay shot up in bed and threw his legs over the side and sat up, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and he couldn't contain his anger as he punched the lamp off of the bedside table. Erin quickly sat up in bed and turned on her lamp to see Jay sitting on the edge of the bed, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder but he jumped and quickly got off the bed. "Jay?" Erin said as he was walking away

"I need a minute" He said walking out of the door.

Erin laid back down in the bed and rubbed her face with her hands, she then slid her hand down to her bump, "What are we gonna do?" she whispered. She wanted to be there for Jay but she knew his PTSD was coming back and there was nothing she could really do but deep down in her mind she knew it could turn out being dangerous. Erin was just praying that Jay could be ok.

 **Sorry this chapter has taken a while, I have just been really busy with school. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and what will happen to Jay? xx**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Erin woke up to an empty apartment and she didn't know when Jay left during the night. She dialed his phone many times but it had gone straight to voicemail, it was six o clock in the morning but she put on some clothes, grabbed her car keys and drove towards the district.

Erin had started to cry on the way because she was worried something had happened to Jay, she pulled up at the district and walked in through the back entrance. As she walked up the stairs so saw the light on in Hank's office and she wasn't surprised that he was already at work. She knocked and open the door and she saw Hank stand as he saw the state she was in, "Erin, what's wrong?"

"Has... um Jay been by?" she sniffed

"No come on take a seat and tell me what happened"

Erin took a deep breath, "We went for the scan in the hospital and we saw Mouse, they argued again and last night we were asleep and the next thing I knew was that i heard him punch the lamp off the bedside table. His PTSD has come back Hank and I woke up this morning and he was gone, Oh god what if he has done something or something has happened to him?"

"Erin listen to me... we're gonna find him."

As Erin walked stood up and walked out of the door the rest of the team were there now waiting to find out what was going on but before she spoke to them about Jay she saw him stumbling up the stairs covered in blood. Erin ran towards him and caught him as he fell to the ground, "Jay, Jay can you hear me... what happened?"

"Mou... Mouse... I saw him at molly's,he was drunk and he attacked me. He said I let him down and I forgot about everything that happened." Jay spluttered

Erin turned around and faced Hank, "FIND MOUSE!... Ruzek call an ambulance"

"I'm tired Erin" Jay whispered

Erin started to cry, "NO... no you need to stay awake, don't leave us Jay. Me, Esme and our beautiful twins need you too. Ruzek where's that ambulance?"

"It's pulling up now, Platt's gonna bring them up" Ruzek replied

"Stay awake Jay, the paramedics are coming"

The ride to Med was almost silent and Erin held his hand all the way. She had wait in the waiting room while Jay was getting checked and she couldn't bare it, she needed to be with him. It was about an hour when Will finally are walking around the corner towards Erin,

"Is he ok?" She asked

"He's resting, come on I'll take you to him"

Erin sat in the chair next to Jay and she took his hand as he woke up, "what's his injuries Will?"

"His jaw was fractured, his nose is broken, he has many lacerations to his face which will heal over time and his leg was also broken I don't even know how he made it that far on it" Will explained

"I'm okay Erin" Jay whispered

"Ugh i love you so much and please talk to me about everything, whenever it is just please don't leave me again"

"I promise, I love you too" Jay said as he went back to sleep.

Erin sat next to Jay for the rest of the day when she heard someone come into the room and she expected it to be Will or the team but all she saw was Mouse standing at the end of Jay's bed.

"Go home Mouse now, we don't want you hear, you're drunk" Erin said standing up and walking over to him.

"You have no idea do you, you stupid BITCH!" Mouse shouted grabbing hold of Erin, "You have no idea what we go through, seeing people die in front of us every second of every day!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Erin shouted as she pulled away but she also woke Jay up but they didn't notice and Jay couldn't shout because of his jaw.

"Of course I know what happens, i see things like that too so it's not just all about you but look at him" she said pointing to Jay, "You did this, you nearly killed him so don't you dare think for a second that you are the only one going through this because his PTSD has came back and I have to deal with that too." Erin said pushing Mouse back but she saw him go red and he was angry.

Mouse hit Erin hard round the face causing her to fall to the ground, as he did this Will and Hank had just walked through the door. Hank pushed Mouse up and against the wall and Will went down next to Erin.

"Erin, Erin, Erin!" was all she could hear and she knew it was Jay but he couldn't do anything because he couldn't get out of bed.

Erin's POV

I was crying and I brought my hand to my stomach as I was still pretty out of it from the hit, I could still hear Jay shouting. I grabbed on to Will and he pulled me up off the ground and he walked me over to Jay's bed, I fell into his lap and sobbed to him. I couldn't believe what Mouse had done.

"Get him out of here Hank, before I kill him!" I heard Jay say

"Jay, Jay I'm sorry, oh god!" Mouse cried

"She's just turned Six months pregnant with twins you idiot!" Hank said as he punched him

Jay could feel Erin sobbing still, "Right everyone get out, we need some space. Will come back later will you and check on Erin and the twins."

Everyone left and Jay lifted Erin's head up with his hands, "Are you okay babe?" he said as he wiped the blood from under her nose.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about are little boy and girl. What if somethings happens" Erin cried

"Don't worry ok, Will is going to come back and check on you and the twins and if Mouse ever comes near you again, I'll kill him myself"

Jay could still see that Erin was pretty shaken up, "Come here" he says as she swings her legs up on the bed and lays down next to Jay.

They laid next to each other for hours until Erin had finally fallen asleep, "How's she doing?" Will said as he walked in.

"I don't know, her face is sore and she hurt her hip when she hit the floor. Where's Mouse?"

"I'll get the OBGYN to check her out and as for Mouse, Hank took him down to the station."

Jay swung his legs over the bed and put the blanket over Erin. As he stood up he grabbed his crutches and started to walk towards the door, "Wait... Wait where do you think you're going?"

"I have to see him, talk to him" Jay said

"No no way, you need to get back into bed" Will argued

Jay carried on walking, "Just take care of Erin and I'll be back okay but don't worry about me, the only thing we need to care about is Erin and our twins"

Jay got to the district and snuck in through the back entrance so he wouldn't be seen. He stood in front of the cage and saw Mouse lift his head but he also saw his black eye and bleeding lip,"What are you doing here?" Mouse said

"How could you, I get me okay but of all people, Erin. What were you thinking?" Jay shouted

"I got angry ok and I couldn't help myself, is she alright?"

"You had no right, she pregnant, she's six months pregnant with twins!"

"So come on then Jay hit me, kill me!" Mouse aggravated him.

"NO, i'm nothing like you and I'm better than you but i swear if you come anywhere near me or Erin again, I will kill you!" Jay said getting closer to the cage before Voight walked down the stairs.

"Get back to the hospital Jay" Voight ordered

"Don't worry sarge, I was just leaving" Jay said walking away on his crutches.

Jay walked through his hospital room door and all he could do was stand there and stare at Erin who was lying fast asleep with a hand on her bump in his bed but all he could think about was the huge bruising which had formed on her face and all he wanted to do was make Mouse pay but he knew he had to be better than that and be there for Erin.

 **I know not much is happening at the minute but its going to speed up soon, hope you enjoyed. xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Erin's POV

It had been two months since Jay and I had our run in with Mouse and we had moved on, I had just turned nine months pregnant and our twins were growing every single day. I slowly made my way through the district until I reached the stairs and all I could do was sigh, "Go home Erin!" Platt said from behind me.

"No, no I'm fine I can do it, Just give me a hand?" I said putting her hand out.

It felt like it took ages but I finally did it but as I got to the top of the stairs all I got was the death stare from all of my team, "Do you not get to the idea of maternity leave Erin!" Hank said to me with his stern look.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid" I snapped back as Jay walked over kissed me on the cheek and then put his arm around me to walk to my chair.

I spent the day listening to the case and I sat and watched the team leave again and again until the case was finally over. "Lindsey I know you're very pregnant but can you stop moving around, Your chair is squeaking and distracting me from my paper and you know how I love paperwork." Ruzek laughed at me.

"Shut up Ruzek!" I said as I threw the folder which was on my desk.

We were all laughing and joking around until Hank came storming out of his office, "Let's roll out, the case isn't over yet!"

I sat in my chair and watched them leave but about 20 minutes later I fell asleep slouched in my chair. It wasn't long after until I was startled awake by the noise of at least three gunshots, I didn't know what to do but I had to protect my babies so I stood up as quickly as I could and I headed towards the locker room.

I sat in the locker room and remembered I had left my phone on my desk but I had to get it. I tiptoed out of the locker room and quickly swiped my phone off the desk, then I stopped in my tracks as I could hear shouting coming from downstairs and I knew it wasn't anyone from the police department so I made my way back to the locker as fast as I could.

As I sat myself on the floor of the locker room, I dialed Jay's number and waited for him to answer but the first time I dialed he didn't pick up. I started to cry when I heard my phone ringing and I quickly pressed answer,

 _"Jay what's going on?"_

 _"The case we are on it went sideways and there's shooters in the district, where are you I'm outside but I can't see you?"_

 _"Oh god Jay I'm... still inside"_

 _"Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out just stay where you are"_

 _"Oh god our babies, someone's coming Jay..."_

 _"Erin, Erin!"_

 _"No please...please"_

JAY'S POV

The phone cut off and I could still hear Erin's screams over and over again, "I'm going to get her now!" I said as Hank stood in front of me

"You can't go in their Halstead and you know that"

"That my wife in there, we have a beautiful daughter at home and we have a boy and a girl on the way who are due very soon, SO YOU EITHER LET ME PAST OR I GO THROUGH YOU!" I shouted at him.

"Jay look around, it's not me who you have to get through it's that line of cops over there. So calm down and we will get Erin out when it's safe. They won't hurt her."

I had to get in there somehow but I knew I couldn't get past but I was going to find away to find the person I love.

Nobody's POV

Erin was on the phone to Jay until she saw someone come round the corner and point a gun at her, "GET UP!" He shouted at her.

"Please... please don't. Look, Look i'm pregnant with twins a boy and a girl who are due very soon" Erin said with both hand on her bump

"I gotta do my job lady, come on" He said grabbing her arm

"How old are you, you look about 15, why are you doing this?" Erin said as he pulled he up

"I just have to ok. Look I won't let them hurt you I promise." He said as he led Erin out of the locker room.

They reached the bottom of the stairs when Erin looked up to see at least four other people with guns, "Where was she bro?" Some guy asked

"Hiding in the locker room, she's pregnant man"

The guy came towards Erin and stood in front of her face, "Huh, who's the baby daddy?"

Erin was crying but took a deep breath, "He's a detective who works with me and he's out there waiting to kill you!" she shouted

He listend to what she said but before Erin finished her sentence, he slapped her round the face causing her nose to start bleeding, "Come here you little bitch!" He said grabbing her

Erin was pushed into the commanders office and he pulled up the blinds to see hundreds of police officers and staff from the district standing outside. As everyone began to look over he slammed Erin into the glass window and pressed her up against it with the gun pointing at her head. Erin looked up to see Jay trying to fight his way passed many police officers, "Erin, Erin I love you!" she heard him shout. Erin stood with one hand on her bump and one on the window as she watched him turn around and walk towards hank.

"We need to get her out now!" Jay shouted pointing towards the window

"We will ok, we just need time." Hank tried to calm Jay

"We don't have time to wait that is the lives of my wife and our twins" Jay cried

Jay turned back around and walked to look at Erin, "Let me go!" Erin shouted.

Everyone stood and watched the guy turn Erin to face him but then everyone saw him hit Erin around the face with his gun. Jay sunk down to one knee as she couldn't believe what was happening as he watched him shove Erin into the chair and then he shut the blinds.

Erin's POV

I sat slouched in the chair and I wiped the blood from my nose, "Please just let me go, can't you see i'm pregnant"

"i don't care about that, you are our way out of here so get comfy" he said to me before walking out and shutting the door.

As he left I grabbed some paper which was in the desk and grabbed a pen, I finished writing and I pulled up the blind to get everyone's attention. I help up the sign that read _'There's five guys in here with guns, PLEASE HELP!"_

Jay's POV

I read the sign that Erin was holding up and it broke my heart, I wiped the tear from my face as I heard Hank from behind me, "Halstead the hostage negotiators are calling the district" As I heard him say this I ran towards the truck where they were calling from.

(Phone call)

 _"What do you want?" A guy said picking up the phone_

 _"Firstly we want you to release out detective who also happens to be heavily pregnant!"_

 _"No way, we go by my rules so firstly I want to speak to the detectives Husband. I know he's out there"_

 _The phone get passed to Jay but the voice had changed, "Jay?" He heard Erin say_

 _"oh my god, are you ok babe?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine what's going on out there?" Erin asked_

 _"It's very busy, but listen Erin can they hear me?"_

 _"No" Erin said bluntly to avoid suspicion_

 _"Ok, Ok I need you to fake going into labor and I'm gonna get you out. can you do that?"_

 _"Yeah, I love you so much Jay" Erin said as the phone was pulled away and the guy came back on, "Ok detective, no you have spoken to your wife, I want one more thing"_

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"We want you and then maybe I will think about doing a trade, you for your wife."_

 _"Okay fine, give me twenty minutes" Jay said as he put the phone down_.

Nobody's POV

It was all down to Erin now and she knew she had to be quick. She stood up and lean't over the desk and started to breathe heavily. One of the guys walked into the office, "Sit down now!"

"Can't you see I'm pregnant, I think somethings wrong!" Erin said as she gritted her teeth.

"Uh no lady, you're not having your baby here"

"I can't choose when I can and can't have my baby you idiot!" as Erin said this she screamed in pain but this time she didn't actually fake that one but as she brought her hand down to her thighs, she looked at her hand and saw the blood which had covered it.

"We gotta get out of here bro now!" One of the guys said running in

"Okay round everyone up, we are going out the front" he then grabbed Erin putting his arm around and resting the gun against her temple, "Try anything and I'll kill you and then your husband"

As the wooden district doors opened, the stand off had begun and the only one who was in the middle of the police and the gang was Erin.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been about ten minutes since the stand off outside and Erin was in more pain every single minute.

"Please let me go, my babies could die and then me. Do you really want to go down for the murder of three people, huh?" Erin said

"Shut up, we will let you go when we get out of this!" He said as he tightened his arm around Erin's neck.

They took a step closer away from the district and Jay couldn't stand what was happening, "Let her go!" he shouted

"uh no Detective Halstead, we made a deal... You for her. You said twenty minutes and I think your time is up"

"okay okay I'm coming" Jay said walking forward but not before Hank grabbed his arm, "Let me do this, I would much rather die than letting her die. Just find me for Erin's sake"

Hank let Erin go and he ran towards Erin and caught her as she was dropped by the guy who was holding her, "Are you ok babe?"

"Yeah but I'm bleeding. I think something is wrong. Please don't leave me!" Erin cried

"You need to get to a hospital. I promise you I will never leave you but you and our children have to be safe"

The paramedics quickly came over and put Erin on the gurney but as they walked away Jay was grabbed and a gun was put to his head, "Jay, Jay no... no...NO!" Erin screamed as she was pulled back by the paramedics.

The last thing Erin saw while she was put in the back of the ambulance was Jay being dragged away by the five guys.

 **Jay's POV**

I was thrown into the back of a van and the guys quickly sped off throwing me around. I knew Erin was safe and that was all i cared about. After what felt like a really long drive, the van finally came to a stop. I was dragged out of the van and I hit the concrete ground causing me to yell out in pain as I hit my arm.

"Get off!" I said as my shirt was grabbed and I started being dragged into a building from behind.

We got inside and my arm was chained to a wall, "What do you want?"

"We want payback, you shot my brother, killed him"

"He tried to kill us and we had a job to do!"

After Jay tried to explain and fight back, he was beaten until he was no longer conscious.

 **Nobody's POV**

As Erin was loaded off the ambulance and rushed into med, she went into labor.

"Maggie, Maggie I was bleeding at the district I can't lose my babies!" Erin cried

"Erin don't you worry you and both of your babies are gonna be fine, Hank's on his way"

Erin was put in her room and it was almost time to push, Maggie was walking down the hall was she saw Hank running in, "How is she?"

"She's under a lot of stress and so are the babies, what the hell happened and where is Jay?"

"the district got taken over and Erin was inside, they beat her and she got slammed into the window. Jay was outside but he made a trade, himself for Erin."

"Ok you need to be there for her, we can't have her under anymore stress, she in room 206"

Hank ran and joined Erin and he helped her through her contractions, "We gotta get him back Hank"

"We will Erin but this is about you now ok, the rest of the team are on it"

Erin grabbed the side of the bed, "I think it's time to push Hank, go get Maggie"

Erin sat up in her bed when Maggie and other doctors came running in, "Wait, wait get Will I want him here for this"

"He's on his way but we have to do this now Erin, so on the count of three, 1...2...3... push"

Erin was pushing when Will came running in and ran to her side grabbing her hand, but the more Erin pushed the more tired she got and nothing was happening, "Erin, Erin stop pushing"

"Why was wrong... Maggie!" Erin panicked

"The babies are in distress, we have to do an emergency C-section"

"NO WAIT IS THAT SAFE" she cried

"Yeah but we have to do it right now, Will can come with you"

As Erin was rushed in to deliver her babies, Jay was just waking up from being beaten, "Look who's awake" he heard someone whisper

Jay opened his eyes to see at least two people in the room and one he knew really well, as the boss guy left the room he could finally talk to him...

"Mouse, what the hell man?"

"Well I had to make a living some how"

"Do you know what they did to Erin, they beat her and slammed her into a window. When I traded myself for her she was bleeding and being loaded into an ambo. I don't even know if they are alive."

"Man, i'm sorry but this is what I do now!"

"Mouse it's me Jay, help me" jay pleaded

"I'm sorry Jay" Mouse said as he walked out and closed the door leaving Jay in the dark.

It had been over an hour since Erin went into surgery and she was finally back in her room with Will and her two beautiful newborns, "How you guys doing?" Adam and Kim said as they walked round the corner.

"We're good but very tired, what's going on with Jay?"

"We are still looking but nothing so far, I'm sorry Er" Kim said to her.

Erin turned her head to face the window, "I'll call you guys later" she said bluntly.

"Erin please?" Adam said

"Just go do your jobs and find my husband" Erin said before they both left.

Erin sat with her daughter in her arms until her son started to cry, "Hey Will can you grab him please?"

Will sat with him when he asked Erin a question she really didn't know how to answer, "What are their names them?"

Erin started to cry, "We didn't talk about it, me and Jay. I can't name them until he's home"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I am, He's my husband and should be here for this" She snapped.

 **Jay's POV**

I had been sat pulling the chain on the wall for hours until it finally came off the wall, I slowly stood to my feet and walked towards the door but that was when I heard foot steps and someone came bursting through the door, "Hey what are you doing?" but it was Mouse, "Man just let me go, I have to get to the hospital to Erin"

Mouse stood to the side and let me go but by the time I got to the end of the hall I was grabbed by two guys, "Grab the camera" I heard someone shout

As the camera was turned on, the boss man grabbed a knife and walked towards me, "stop... stop come on man, he... Mouse knows me"but as i finished talking he plunged the knife through my chest. I dropped to the ground and was bleeding every where until I couldn't breath anymore.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay's lifeless body was dragged away by Mouse and the card from the camera was put into an envelope and sent away in the mail however the team didn't know that they were now looking for a body.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been a week and there was still no word about Jay. Erin got out of her car and walked towards the district with two baby carriers in hand and Esme by her side,

"You're still on maternity leave Erin, go home!" Hank said

"No, it's been over a week Hank, are you gonna find my husband or not?"

Antonio walked over to Erin, picked up Esme and gave her a hug, "We are looking Erin, we are gonna find him"

Erin sat in her chair behind her desk waiting for something to happen throughout the day but nothing happened concerning Jay. Erin packed her bags to leave when she saw Platt walked through the Bullpen into Hank's office, she stood and stared through the window and watched them talk for about ten minutes. Hank had spend the whole time waving his arms around when he finally walked out his office, "Ruzek get Burgess up here please"

"Hank what is going on?" Erin questioned as Kim got upstairs

"Kim's gonna take you home"

"No... no i bought my own car and I am capable of driving. Is this about Jay?"

"Just go home and I'll call you later" Hank said passing Erin her bags

"I can drive myself, I'll call Will and he'll come babysit so I can come back. Come on Esme!" Erin said grabbing the baby carriers and storming out.

 **Hank's POV**

After I watched Erin get to the bottom of the stairs I put my head in my hand as I noticed the team look up at me, "What's going on Voight?" Antonio asked me

"The district was sent a video and it wasn't addressed to anyone so Platt watched it and..." Hank tried to explain

"Okay let's just watch it" Antonio said

The team gathered around Antonio's desk and he pressed play, the team were completely speechless while watching the video and wasn't ready for what's to come next. The team watched as the huge knife was plunged into Jay's chest and he dropped to the floor.

"He can't be dead!" Ruzek said as he kicked his chair from underneath him

"we don't..." Antonio got cut off from a very similar voice, "I'm so sorry guys"

"Mouse what the hell are you doing here?" Hank shouted

"I was there... when... Jay got killed!"

Hank walked up to Mouse and got in his face, "What do you mean?"

"I was rolling with them guys but I had no idea they were like that, when I got back to the warehouse I saw jay chained to a wall. I had a plan to get him without getting us both killed but I wasn't quick enough" Mouse explained

"So he's dead?" Antonio asked

"They made me... drag his body out" Mouse cried

Hank took a deep breath and took his phone out, "Hey Erin could you come back to the district please?"

 _"Sure I'm on my way"_

"Hank how are you gonna tell Erin that jay is dead?" Antonio asked

"I have no idea but I already feel like she is gonna be able to tell"

After about twenty minutes Erin arrived at the district, "Sorry Will took ages to come round to babysit"

Erin didn't get much of a reply and she looked around to see Antonio with his head in his hands and Ruzek who had been crying, "HANK, what's happened?" Erin said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"A CD was sent to the district..."

"Show it to me... now"

"Erin we can't..."

Erin looked around the room and finally realized what was happening, "He's dead isn't he?" she said now crying

Hank walked towards her not saying anything, Erin put her hand and stumbled backwards but Antonio caught her as she fell. Antonio sat on the floor holding on to Erin as she sobbed, "I'm so sorry Erin" he said to her as the team stood around and watched.

 **Three days later**

It was Jay's funeral and Erin was stood in her bedroom staring at her mirror, "Are you ready to go Erin?" Will said as he stood against the door frame.

"Yeah just give me a minute and I'll be out"

Erin couldn't cry anymore because all she was feeling was anger, she sat down on her bed when Esme ran in and jumped on her, "When's daddy coming home mommy?"

That sentence made Erin wince, "Esme honey, you know me and daddy did a dangerous job and he had an accident so he had to go away for a while"

"Will he ever come back?"

"No he won't, sorry sweetie. Let's go shall we?" Erin said standing up and picking Esme up.

The ceremony was over and everyone from PD, Med and Fire gathered at Molly's, there was happy tears and sad tears. Erin stood up and stood where everyone could see her,

"Can I have your attention please, Most of you knew Jay as Halstead but to me he was just Jay, He was Jay at work and he was Jay at home. Jay was my rock and he was always there for me, Jay gave me the opportunity to bring three beautiful children into this world. It's funny actually because I remember when I went into labor with Esme... I was at the district and I went into labor and he delivered our baby all by himself. He was truly my hero and even though he wasn't there for the birth of our twins, Hope and Henry, he was still in my heart through it all. He will never got a chance to his beautiful twins or read his daughter a bedtime story again but i'm sure I will be able to fill their minds with amazing stories about Jay's life as will their grandpa Hank, aunt Kim and uncle Antonio and Adam. I know you all loved Jay for the tough ass-kicking man he was but to me he was my savior and my knight in shining armor so... to Jay"

"TO JAY" was toasted around Molly's until Mouse came trampling through the door

"Mouse you missed the funeral" Erin said as she wiped a tear from her eye from after her speech

"Well I'm so sorry Erin but I was a little busy trying to deal with the death of my best friend"

"Oh no Mouse you do not get to do that. He was my HUSBAND and the FATHER to my THREE children. you need to leave I don't want you here" Erin said to him

Mouse came closer to Erin as Hank and Antonio started to walk over, "You weren't there Erin, you didn't see him die, you didn't have to drag his body away, You didn't see the knife that got plunged through his chest"

As Mouse finished talking Antonio ran over to him and punched him in the face and got on top of him till he fell to the floor, "HOW DARE YOU? You were the one there Mouse, You could help him and he might have still been alive if you didn't leave him in that room chained up!" Antonio shouted as Hank dragged him off.

"Voight let me go!" Antonio shouted.

Hank let go of Antonio and walked over to Mouse and booted him in the face before dragging him out of Molly's and throwing him out on the street.

Everyone stood around in shock and noticed how much of a state Erin was in and Will walked over to her, "Erin why don't I get you home?" Will stood staring at Erin but there was no response, "Erin can you hear me?" Will said as he shook her shoulders.

Hank walked over to check if she was ok, "Will what's going on?"

"She's in shock, did she not find out what happened to Jay?"

"No I told you but I didn't think she could handle it. Just get her home"

Erin was sobbing but she still wouldn't move so Will put his arms under her leg and swept her off the floor and carried her out of Molly's. Back at Erin's apartment she was sat on the couch but she still hadn't said anything. Will was in the kitchen making a drink when he heard her whispering,

"He was in pain, he died a painful death and I couldn't do anything to stop it" She cried

"No Erin this was not your fault, non of this was your fault" Will said as Erin sobbed in to his chest.

Erin and Will sat on the sofa all night crying with each other, "He'd think we were being idiots right now you know, crying like babies. He would say anything but he would just make that Jay face"

Erin laughed at Will and dropped off to sleep about ten minutes later. Will sat for the rest of the night and stared at Erin's red puffy eyes and he could see she was slowly breaking and he needed to be there to help her through it.


	28. Chapter 28

**One year later**

It had been one year since Jay had died and I was still feeling broken, like someone ripped the heart out of my chest. I was getting Esme ready for bed when I heard a knock at my door.

I walked and opened the door with Henry resting on my hip,

" Oh hey Hank. Come in"

"How're you doing Erin?"

"I'm okay, it's good to have my kids around me"

"Listen Erin, I know you've had a year off but have you thought about coming back to work anytime soon?" Hank asked

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to come back yet Hank"

"We need you Erin, we've got a lot of cases and we need your help, so what do you say?"

"When do I start back?" I said

I spent the next few hours talking to Hank about work and my life and I was actually excited to go back to work and start over. I woke up in the morning, got dressed and took the kids to Pre-school, "I'll see you guys later, Uncle Will's gonna pick you up" I said as I kissed and left them.

I drove to the district and parked up but I couldn't get out the car, I hadn't been to work since Jay got killed. I sat in the car staring at the building until I heard a knock at my car window, I put my window down to see Antonio leaning in, "Are you coming in anytime soon?"

"Yeah I just needed a minute" I said to him

"Well you've been sat out here for over an hour. So come on I'll walk you in" Antonio said opening my car door.

We walked into the district and everything just felt normal again, the sarcastic attitude from Plat and the constant chatter from all around. I walked to the top of the stairs and the first thing I saw was Jay's desk, It was still there full of his things, picture and files. I stood there staring at it when Kim came over and hugged me, "I'm so happy you're back!"

"I'm happy too you know, fresh start. Hey guys can I just say... no walking on egg shells with me, I'm back and i'm feeling better so lets get to work"

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin spent her first day back out in the field and she felt happy to be back instead of being at home all the time. She didn't want a new partner but she had to have one so she decided to have Kim as her partner. The next few days Erin spent time buried in files, she was the only one in the Bullpen and the she saw Hank and the team coming up the stairs,

"Erin we have a case today and I understand if you want to go home?"

"What's it about Hank?"

"We have to reopen the case of... the gang who killed Jay"

"Oh no way, I'm staying!" Erin shouted

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" she said getting up and walking into the break room.

Everyone gathered around the board and Antonio started briefing everyone, "Okay so we've had multiple murders in the past week but there was another stabbing but he survived and is at med, it is known to be a gang who we have dealt with before and we know it is them due to how they kill."

"Ok so how to we know it was them?" Ruzek asked

"the way they kill is... a stab wound in the chest"

"Like how they killed Jay then" Erin said causing silence around the room, "Come on guys, we can talk about it"

"we have our damn jobs to do, come on Kim lets go to Med and interview the victim" Erin said grabbing her coat and walking out.

 **At Chicago Med**

"Hey Will, there's a patient his name is Matthew Brown. Is he awake?"

"He just got out of surgery and he's coming round so you can go see him, It's good to see you back Erin" Will said

"Yeah it's good to be back, I'll come pick the kids up later"

"Sure see you later"

Erin and Kim walked into the room and started to interview with Matthew, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was doing this job for them, you know to earn some extra money and when I found out what it was I wanted out and that was when they stabbed me"

"Okay what did they want you to do?" Kim asked him

"They wanted me to move this dude, and I didn't want to do it"

Kim looked up at Erin and walked closer to him, "Do you know what his name was?"

"No they didn't tell me his name but all they told me was that he had been there over a year and he had got injured, stabbed or something."

"Did they say anything else you?" Erin asked

"just that he was important and they saved him after he was stabbed because they needed him"

"Ok thanks, we may be back later to ask some more questions" Erin said as they left.

Erin and Kim drove back to the station but Erin had a feeling about something. As they pulled up at the district they saw the rest of the team coming out of the back, "What's going on?" Erin said running over.

"Another stabbing, patrol was around the corner and they caught one of the guys" Hank said.

The whole team raced to the scene and ran into the building. Hank picked up the suspect and pushed him into a wall, "Who were you with?"

"I will never tell you!" he spat

"Atwater take him back to the district!" Hank said pushing him away.

"No I'll take him Hank" Erin said grabbing him and putting him in her car.

 **Erin's POV**

I drove the guy back to the district and pushed him into the cage, "What you gonna do bitch!" he shouted at me

I punched him multiple times and started to question him, "What's your name?"

"Mike" he said

"Where's the rest of your gang, huh?"

"No comment!"

"Oh no, no comment?" I said as I punched him

"We know you move round warehouse's. We found your last one!"

"What's it to you anyway?"

"What's it to me, what's it to me!" I said punching him, "oh you don't remember me huh, the last time you saw me you were in this building and I was pregnant and then you took the detective who also happened to be my husband... Then you killed him!"

"Oh yeah I remember when my brother stuck the knife through his chest and we watched him bleed out"

My anger took over and I started to punch him over and over again until I could feel someone pulling me away, "He's out Erin, that's enough!" I heard Antonio said.

I turned around and Antonio was still holding on to me but then I saw the rest of the team staring at me. "Go home Erin" Hank said to me

"No i'm fine you don't need to send me home for doing this, he deserved this"

"Erin I'm not sending you home for this, just go home to your kids and come back tomorrow"

I didn't say anything but I just grabbed my coat and walked out the back. I drove to my apartment and walked up the stairs, through my door to see Will sat with Esme reading to her and Hope and Henry who were next to him sleeping. I was so happy I had all four of them in my life and I really don't know what I would of done without them.

 **At the district**

"Erin's taking this really hard" Antonio said

"Well what do you expect, these men killed her husband" Ruzek said

The team spent the night looking for the guys and going through files when Antonio had had enough. He stood up and kicked his chair backwards, "That's it, I'm going to talk to this guy!" he said as he walked towards the interview room.

Antonio sat down and Laid out pictures of victims and the last picture he laid down was Jay, "All these people here you brutally killed and this one here was a detective call Jay Halstead and you abducted him and tortured him and then stabbed a knife through his chest, so you're gonna start telling us where your guys are!"

The guy let out a laugh, "It's funny I remember when the detective first came and if he stopped fighting nothing would of happened to him. He's a pain in the ass.

"What are you talking about?" Antonio said grabbing him

"He didn't die, we just wanted to keep him without you knowing. He works for us now!"

Antonio stood up and pushed him against the wall, "You're gonna tell me where he is, if not I'm gonna kill you myself and I'll deliver you back to your gang. NOW WHERE IS HE!"

 **Jay's POV**

It was another day in hell as I woke up in the barely lit room chained to the wall. I thought about my family everyday and whether my twins made it. I could never stop thinking about Erin and how much pain she must be going through thinking I'm dead, these people who have kept me for over a year are sick and I'll never know if i'll be able to see my family or friends again. The torture has been making the recurring nightmares and PTSD worse and the only nightmare I have is when I got stabbed through the chest, I still remember Mouse thinking I was dead and just leaving but then I remember some guy grabbing me again and sewing my chest up, I had no idea why they wanted me alive but I have been in this room for over a year now starving, hurting and slowly dying. I'm laid staring into space when I hear the door unlock and open,

"Come on, get up!" A guy said to me

"I can't get up, you broke my leg and I need a doctor" I pleaded

He came down to my level and smiled at me, "Prove me right if your brother isn't a doctor at Chicago Med. I believe his name is Dr Will Halstead?"

"NO, NO YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jay shouted as the guy walked out and shut the door.

I sat there for the rest of the day think about my brother and what they were going to do.

 **At Chicago Med**

Will walked toward the nurses station when he saw Natalie standing there, "Did I tell you you're looking gorgeous today?"

She kissed and looked up at me, "I don't think you did"

"Well you do..." he was about to carry on talking when Will heard someone shout his name, "Is there a DR Will Halstead here?"

"Yeah that's me, how can I help?" Natalie stood next to while he talked

"Oh it's not me that needs your help, it's your brother"

Will stood and stared at him trying to process what he said, "Is this so kind of sick joke, my brother died last year!"

He looked at Natalie and turned back to see him pointing a gun at him. Will stepped in front of Natalie to protect her, "Ok what do you want?" Will said through all the screams and people running away.

"You're a doctor so we need you. You're coming with us" he ordered

"No way, I don't believe you" Will said as he hit him with the butt of his gun.

The guy saw Will and Natalie holding hands but then Will felt Natalie get pulled away from him, "Let her go!" Will shouted as the guy had his hand around her neck,

"No it's ok she can come with us too, she nice. Come on lets go!" The guy said as he led Will out with a gun to him and Natalie under his arm

 **Will's POV**

They threw me and Nat into the back of a van and I put my arms around her, "Are you ok?"

"Oh god Will, what about our son?" she cried to me

"He's fine and we're gonna be fine okay"

"Oh you don't know that Will. These people are probably animals!" Nat said to me.

We sat in the back of a van for a while until It finally came to a stop. Me and Natalie were pulled out to see a big abandoned warehouse, we had no idea what was going on. That was when we were pushed inside.


	29. Chapter 29

**At the district**

Antonio raced into the bullpen and got everyone's attention,

" that guy was saying stuff and he remembered Jay and when they first took him to the warehouse and he was talking about everything they did but he wouldn't tell me where the gang are held up now and he's not gonna snitch but we gotta get him back, we just gotta get him..."

"Dawson what are you talking about, save who?" Hank shouted over him rambling

"Jay, Jay's alive!"

Everyone had a look of shock and confusion on their faces and didn't really know what to do, "how do you even know for sure?"

"He told me how they stabbed him but he got stitched up and they just kept him to torture him. He wouldn't tell me where he was!"

The team spoke over each other until they saw Erin running up the stairs, "guys some man just walked into med with a gun and took Will and Nat. We need to get down there now!"

"Okay Erin and Kim go to med everyone else is gonna look for them and cover everything here" Hank ordered.

 **At the warehouse**

As Will and Natalie took a step inside she was pulled out of his arms by some guys until Will fought back and grabbed her, "NO, she stays with me she's a doctor and can help me with who's hurt." Will shouted.

Jay shot awake after hearing shouting and fighting from downstairs and he was praying they weren't about to come kill him.

Both Will and Nat were pushed through a door at the end of the hall. They both hit the floor and could hear someone else in the room, "hey how are we supposed to help if we can't see?" Will shouted through the door and shortly later two flashlights were thrown in.

Will turned his flashlight on and scanned around the room until he saw someone slouched against the wall. He ran over and got down and his knees but then turned around to see Nat with her head buried in her knees, "Nat come one please I need you"

Nat slowly got up and walked over to him, they both started to look at the guy but Will couldn't see his face due to bruising and scratches but then he heard him muttering.

"Wait Will, he said something?" Natalie said after not hearing him properly.

"Will it's me" he whispered and that was when Will noticed who it was.

"JAY, jay what the, oh god man wha..."

"It's okay brother I'm pretty used to this happening to me by now" jay coughed

"How the hell are you alive?" Will said holding his brother in his arms

"You guys and my family kept me going all this time. I've been so close to giving up. I'm sorry Will"

"Oh no Jay you have nothing to be sorry for okay, we're gonna help you now but I have to look at your leg Jay"

Will touched Jays leg which made him flinch, " no it's okay Will carry on, it's just a force of habit"

Will and Natalie strapped Jay's leg up in bandages and everything they had but it still wasn't good enough, "wait, wait Will the twins, did they make... I haven't stopped thinking about it... is Erin okay?"

"Jay you need to calm down, it's not good for you to stress out and yeah Erin had to beautiful twins via C-section"

Jay let out a smile and a laugh, "of course she didn't. What are their names?"

"Well your little girl is called Hope and your little boy is called Henry" Will said as he leant on the wall next to his brother an hugged him, "that's amazing!" Jay whispered as he dozed off to sleep.

All Will could do was sit and stare at his brother but then he looked up at Natalie with a look of fear and terror,

"We're gonna help him Will!" Nat said grabbing Will hand.

 **At the district**

Everyone gathered around and listened to Antonio, "So Will Halstead and Natalie Manning were taken at gun point from Chicago Med three hours ago. The witnesses reports show that there was one guy and he knew who he was looking for as he asked to speak to Will directly. It is also believed that they took Natalie hostage as a way to make Will go with them"

"Where's Lindsey and Burgess?" Ruzek asked

"On their way back from Med, Sarge are we gonna tell Erin about Jay?" Antonio asked

"Not until we know it's true. No one mentions anything to Erin" Hank ordered, " our main priority right now is bringing Will and Natalie home safe. They are family to Erin and to us. So let's start tracking phones!"

 **At the warehouse**

The next morning Natalie woke up to see Will with Jay in his arms, "Will?" She shook him awake

"What what?" He said waking up quickly

"How's Jay?" She asked him

"Well he's weak and starved. I have never seen him this skinny in his life. His leg is getting infected and most of his cuts and bruises are infected. Also I looked at his chest last night and it wasn't even sown up properly so I don't know how he didn't bleed out."

Natalie took out her phone and passed it to Will," there's no signal but keep trying"

"I can't believe he's alive, i know we never found his body but we all saw that video and there was no way he could of survived that type of injury."

Will and Natalie sat together hugging in the corner, "I love you, you know"

"I love you too Will" Natalie turned around to kiss him when the door opened and two guys came in. One walked over and grabbed Natalie and Will stood up, "Let her go!" he shouted waking Jay up.

"She'll be back, we just need her for something" the guy said

Will ran over to them but before he reached for Natalie he was punched and fell to the floor, "Will, Will it's fine!" Natalie said as she was pulled out of the door. Will went and sat down next to Jay but Jay hadn't spoke since they first arrived, "What if they hurt her man?"

Will wait for a reply but he didn't get one, "Jay, Jay can you hear me?" he said shaking him. Jay looked up at him but still didn't speak, "it's okay Jay, you're in shock but i'm here now and I'm not leaving you again" Will said hugging his brother.

 **At the district**

"Ok, so Natalie's phone is on but signal keeps dropping, that means it's pinging off several towers but the good thing is it is in one area. On the map it shows the strongest signal so far has been in the middle of several warehouses." Erin said

"so what are we gonna do, wait for a stronger signal or go search all those warehouses?" Al asked

"waiting for a stronger signal does weaken there chances and there isn't enough of us to go into all the warehouse" Hank said

"No, THEY ARE MY FAMILY, we are going to look for them now!" Erin shouted

Everyone listened to Erin, suited up and then made their way to the warehouses. As everyone pulled up they decided to go into each warehouse together. "Right our main priority is to find Will and Natalie and watch your back" Hank said as they entered the building

"Clear!" Erin radioed

"Clear!" the team radioed after each other

"All right this building is empty lets move on!" Hank ordered

 **Will's POV**

I'm sat with Jay when I hear the door opening and then the next thing I see is Nat hitting the floor, "Nat, nat are you ok?"

"Yeah Will I'm fine they had someone who was injured and they wanted me to help them"

"So they didn't hurt you then?" I asked

"No Will I'm fine, how's Jay?"

"He's in shock, not speaking and I really don't know how he's going to come back from this, He's been tortured for over a year"

Me and Nat are stood hugging when the door came bursting open and Jay was grabbed, "hey what is going on?" I shouted

we heard someone shout _, "They found us!"._

"Hey leave my brother" I started to fight back when I heard a bang and felt a pain in my side. I looked down to see the blood pouring out of my stomach and I fell to the floor.

"WILL!" I heard Nat shout as she pressed her hands on my stomach.

"I love you Nat" I gasped.

"No don't you say goodbye Will, you're gonna be fine. Can you hear that. It's gunfire they are coming to help." she said to me.

 **Nobody's POV**

The team made their way through the warehouse clearing every room and having multiple shootouts. Antonio looked around the corner to see a door at the end of the hall, he approached the door to find out it was locked _, "Guys south side of the building, locked door at the end of the hall"_ he radioed.

As Antonio kicked the door down he turned around to see Natalie on the floor with Will bleeding out, "Nat!" he shouted running to her side

"He had a gunshot wound to his stomach and he's bleeding out fast, give me your jacket I need to put pressure on it. Antonio... we was with Jay, they took him"

"What, why, was he ok?"

"No he wasn't. He's traumatized, they brought us here to fix his leg but it's infected and he was multiple infections from other injuries. Antonio he's stopped talking he's in the worst kind of shock I have ever seen."

"Dammit, we need to find him!" Antonio shouted, _"Hank we need an ambulance now, Will's been shot"_ he radioed.

"It's on the way" Hank said running into the room.

"Hank, Jay was here. They took him with him again!"

Hank looked at Antonio, "We know, Ruzek and Atwater are in pursuit of a car. Erin doesn't know yet but we are going to get him back."

The ambulance arrived and Will was quickly took to med. Erin and Kim went to med to be with Will and Nat while Hank, Antonio and Al went to join Ruzek and Atwater. _"car heading south. we can't lose this car!"_ Ruzek radioed

The cars were speeding through Chicago when a crash was heard. Ruzek looked up to see the car they were chasing upside down after crashing into another car, the team got out of their cars and ran towards the car. Hank and Antonio tackled two guys to the ground after they tried to flee from the car but when Ruzek opened the back door he saw Jay slouched over the seat,"JAY!" he shouted as he pulled him out.

Ruzek shook Jay and he started to open his eyes, "Jay we found you, you're safe now" he said as he lifted up and hugged him.

"Atwater call an ambulance" he shouted back but as he lifted his head his saw the team running towards them, "Guys it's Jay, he's alive!" the whole team surrounded Jay but their was still no response from Jay even though he was alive.

 **At Chicago Med**

"Okay what have we..." Maggie froze

"Yeah we know it's a long story but he needs help now and keep Erin away" Antonio said

"Yeah sure take him to trauma two and Erin's upstairs waiting for Will to come out of surgery" Maggie said pushing Jay's gurney

Nurses and Doctors started to work on Jay when he started to freak out, "Jay, Jay calm down!" April said but he wouldn't calm down so he had to be sedated. Jay was rushed off to surgery and the team waited for an update on him. When everyone was waiting Erin walked down the hall towards them, "hey guys what are you doing here?"

"We came to check on Will, how's he doing?" Hank said

"He's out of surgery and in recovery. Nat's with him now, they are both pretty shaken up still. I'm gonna head back to the district to change so call me if there is any changes"

The team watched till Erin got into the elevator and Antonio turned around to face Hank, "Are you gonna tell her Jay is alive?"

"Yeah when Jay is out of surgery and he is out of the woods."

A few hours later

Jay was out of surgery know and Dr Rhodes came to give everyone an update,

"Ok Jay had multiple serious injuries, His leg was severely broken, his arm was fractured, he has a broken nose as well as a fractured jaw, he's dangerously dehydrated and starved but his stab wound on his chest which had been believed to have killed him was infected and I managed to stitch it back up again and I have no idea how he didn't die from sepsis and even blood loss."

"Oh god, what about mentally?" Ruzek asked

"We don't know but it's not looking good. He panic's every time someone touches him and he's stopped talking. With his background as well he is defiantly having major PTSD and the level of his trauma after a year, he may not be able to come back from this."

"You can go see him but two at a time." Dr Rhodes said as he walked away.

"Sarge i have to go see him. He's my best friend" Ruzek asked standing up

"Yeah, yeah sure you and Dawson go" Hank said

The two walked into Jay's room to see him lying in the bed asleep. Adam sat in the chair next to him and Antonio stood against the wall, "I can't believe he's alive" Adam said. They both just sat and watched Jay sleep still shocked from the fact he wasn't dead and he was back.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Next Morning**

Jay opened his eyes to see Ruzek asleep in the chair next to his bed. Jay didn't do anything, he didn't speak he just stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes Ruzek opened his eyes and saw Jay awake, "Hey man, how're feeling?" he didn't get an answer but he carried on talking,

"We haven't told Erin yet but she's at the district, she took a year out of work but she came back. Will and Nat are ok but Will did get shot so he's in recovery. Man your kids are amazing, Esme is only three years old but she's just amazing and Hope and Henry turned a year old a few weeks ago, Erin tells them about you and shows them pictures. We're all here for you man and trust me we are gonna help you"

Ruzek finished talking and Hank walked in the room, Hank walked to the side of his bed and both Hank and Ruzek saw Jay flinch, "Hey Jay, we are gonna tell Erin today, she'll be here soon"

Jay still didn't answer but he felt some relief because he knew his wife would be there soon.

 **Erin's POV**

I was sat at my desk swinging on my chair when I heard my phone buzzing on the table. I picked it up and saw it was Hank, "Hey Hank"

"Hey Erin you need to come to Med" I heard him say.

"Why what's happened, is it Will?" I panicked

"No Erin just drive to Med and I'll meet you outside"

"Yeah yeah I'm on my way" I said putting my phone down and racing out of the district.

I got to the hospital and I could see Hank standing outside near the doors, "come on" he said as I approached him.

We got to ICU and I finally stopped him,"Hank what is going on?"

"A few days ago we got a tip off from the guy we arrested. We didn't just find Will and Nat yesterday." He didn't say anything he just carried on walking until he turned into a room. I followed him in still confused but when I looked up, I felt like my heart had been torn from my chest.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin looked up to see Jay lying in the hospital. She brought a hand up to her mouth and walked backwards until she hit the wall,"no no this can't be happening!" She said

"We found Jay in the car that we were chasing yesterday" Ruzek said as he was still sitting in the chair.

Erin froze and just stared at Jay, "Erin...Erin?" Hank said

"I just need a minute" she said walking out but she carried on walking and realised she had walked to Will's room. She stood at the door with tears streaming down her face and he looked up at her," you found out about Jay?"

"Will when did you find out?"

"Yesterday. They took me and Nat because they wanted us to help Jay"

"But he's dead and he's been dead for over a year. I buried him" she cried

"Erin we buried an empty casket that day. They kept him alive all this time" Will said

"What am I gonna do?" She asked

"Well he's your husband and he needs your help getting through this because believe me, he has a long way to come back"

Erin stood up and made her way out of the room and just as she got to Jay's room, she put her back against the wall and slid down it. A few minutes later Ruzek came out the door and saw Erin,"Hey Lindsey I know this is hard but Jay needs you. He's hurt physically but more mentally, he doesn't talk anymore and you're the only who can help him."

Adam grabbed her hands to help her stand up and she walked into Jay's room. Erin walked towards Jay bed and as he looked up at her he started to cry, so She slowly got on the bed next to him, "it's ok Jay, you're home and safe. We are all here for you. I'm here for you" she said while they both cried together.

 **Will's POV**

I couldn't sit in this bed any longer knowing my brother was just down the hall so I grabbed the wheelchair which was next to my bed and slowly got up to sit in it. I wheeled myself down the hall until I reached Jay's room and when I went in I saw Jay and Erin asleep together. I got out of the wheelchair and sat in the chair which was next to Jay's bed. I sat and looked at my brother when I heard Nat come in, "I've been looking for you Will"

"I know I'm sorry I just couldn't sit in that bed any longer, He's my brother but I look at him and he seems so broken."

"Will he went through a traumatizing experience and its gonna take time for him to be the Jay we know again."

"I know I just hate to see him like this"

"I love you Will, I'll come check on you later" Nat said kissing him and walking away.

 **Jay's POV**

I'm laying in the hospital bed and I can feel Erin next to me. I was happy she was finally by my side but I still couldn't move.I open my eyes to see Will in the chair next to my bed and Erin was asleep next to me. I grabbed Erin's hand and whispered, "Erin?"

She woke up straight away and sat up, "Jay are you alright?"

I nodded my head and just looked at her,"I'm sorry" I said

"No Jay you have nothing to be sorry for and it is over ok. you are back with your family" She said to me

I turned my head and looked back up at the ceiling. I didn't know how I could have my normal life back, I'm dead to most people, now i'm back and I will always be the guy that came back from the dead.

 **Two days later**

Erin dropped the kids off at the district and went straight to the hospital. she pulled up at Med and walked upstairs to Jay's room, as she walked in Jay wasn't in his bed, she rushes to the the nurses station and sees April, "Where's Jay?"

"He was in his room, I haven't seen him come out"

"Oh god!" I said running back into Jay's room. I ran to the bathroom and the door was locked but I could hear Jay crying, "Jay, Jay open the door!"

Will walked in wondering what was going on, "Jay's locked himself in the toilet, he won't come out"

"Jay open the door!" He didn't open it so she kicked it three times when It finally opened and all Erin saw was the blood on the floor. She ran and got on the floor next to Jay holding his wrist to try and stop the bleeding. He turned to Erin and started sobbing as he curled up into a ball onto her lap. "Jay we need to stitch your wrist it's bleeding too much"

Jay stood up and Erin slowly walked him back to his bed. He sat on his bed and Will came to stitch his wrist up. After he was done Will turned to her, "Erin..."

"He's not going up to psych" Erin snapped

"Erin he tried to kill himself, he needs help"

"He has me. Please Will just leave now, I've got it from here"

Will left and Erin laid next to Jay in the bed while he hugged her and cried, "It's okay Jay, It's ok" Erin let him cry and she was finally beginning to realize how pain he had been under the past year.

 **Please comment or review.**


	31. Chapter 31

It was the morning after Jay tried to kill himself and Erin hasn't left his side since, Jay opened his eyes and saw Erin in the chair next to his bed, "Hey" he said

Erin sat up and grabbed Jay's hand causing him to pull away at first, "Hey sorry Jay"

"No it's ok" He said grabbing her hand

"How are you feeling?" she asked him

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know"

"Yeah it's gonna take time Jay but i'm here for you"

"Yeah thanks Er... Will told me about our children"

"Oh god Jay they are amazing all three of them... are you ready to go home soon?" she asked

"Home... I didn't think I would ever hear that word again. Does everyone know?"

"No i'm going to go to the Firehouse and then to the district are you going to be ok?"

Jay nodded his head and Erin stood up and lent over to kiss him. He hesitated at first but then he kissed her, "I love you Erin" He said as she left.

 **At the Firehouse**

I walked into the firehouse and saw Casey, "Hey Erin you look like hell, can I help you with something?"

"I need to talk to everyone?"

"Yeah come on through, everyone's in the common room" I walked through the common room and saw everyone sitting around the table and on the couch apart from Squad.

"Hey guys, Erin's here she wants to talk to us" Casey said getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned around and looked at me, "Ok there's no easy way to say this but we had to open up the case on the gang who killed Jay. You may have heard Natalie and Will got taken from the hospital, we found them and there safe, but Ruzek and Atwater followed a car and it crashed..." everyone heard her voice crack from holding back tears, "When they search the car they found... Jay."

Everyone looked up at me with utter shock on their faces and them Gabby stood up, "He's alive?"

"They kept him for over a year, tortured him and yesterday at Med, he tried to kill himself. He's ok as he can be but he will only talk to me."

"Oh I feel sick, but we buried him" Gabby said putting her hand over her mouth. Gabby and Jay were really good friends and she was devastated when he died.

Everyone sat trying to process what Erin had just told them when Squad came crashing through the door, "Capp I told you not to..." Severide stopped and looked at Erin,

"What happened?"

Before Erin could open her mouth Gabby turned around, "Jay's... alive!"

"No no he's not?" he questioned

"They found him yesterday he has been with the gang the whole time being tortured while we all moved on with our lives"

Kelly didn't say anything next but all he did was walk over to Erin and hugged her, "How're you?"

"I didn't know how to process it at first, but guys my husband and the father of my children is home. Your friend is home" Erin said to everyone

"Can we go see him?" Casey asked.

"Yeah only two at a time and guys Jay is talking yet so just be gentle" Erin said as she left the firehouse.

 **Gabby's POV**

No matter how much I tried I couldn't process what Erin had just told everyone at the firehouse. As Erin left I kicked a chair out of anger and walked towards Casey's office. I opened the door and sat on the bed when Casey walked in after me, "We are all trying to process what happened but why are you angry?"

"Ugh Matt i'm not angry I'm frustrated, they never found his body they should of carried on searching not just believing some video and Mouse who was high and drunk all the time."

I walked towards the door when Matt grabbed me, "I'm going to see Jay!"

Everyone watched Gabby leave and Casey turned around, "She ok guys, she just upset"

"Yeah we all are, Halstead's alive and we had a funeral for him" Severide said

"Ok your shifts ends in a few hours so you can go see Jay after that" Boden said as the dispatch siren rang and everyone rushed off to a fire.

 **Jay's POV**

I feel like I'm going insane and I can't stay in the hospital anymore. I grab the crutches which are next to my bed and I stand up, it felt weird to be back on my feet but I need to go somewhere else. I made my way through the hospital when I saw Will at the nursers station. I stood around the corner so he couldn't see me and waited till he left.

I finally got outside the hospital and jumped into the Uber. I didn't want to go home yet and the car finally stopped outside a place I haven't been in a long time. I stood outside the district not wanting to go in but I knew I had to face it. I took each step at a time until I was finally inside.

I could feel every single pair of eyes in that building on me looking at my fragile bruised body. I carried on walking when I saw Platt from coming behind her desk, "Jay you should be in the hospital"

I didn't say anything to her I just nodded my head and carried on walking but that was when I got to the stairs and just stood there, I didn't know how I was going to get up them but then I felt someone grabbed my arm causing me to jump and pull away, "Jay it's Trudy. I'm just going to help you up the stairs"

I let her help me and after a while I finally got to the top of the stairs, when I reached the Bullpen it was empty until I heard talking and I turned around to see Dawson and Ruzek laughing and talking from the locker room. They both stopped talking as soon as they saw me, "Jay what are you doing here?" Ruzek asked

"I had to leave the hospital, where's Erin?"

"She went to get the kids from Pre-school, she'll be here soon"

"The kids, I don't think I'm ready to meet them" I panicked a little

"Jay it's ok you don't have too" Antonio said to me

"Hey Jay why don't you sit down?" Adam said to me giving me a hand.

I trusted Ruzek because he had always been there for me and him,Erin and Will were really the only people I trusted now.

 **Erin's POV**

I rushed into the district and I felt like people were staring at me, I walked over to Platt to give her the kids when she said, "You should go upstairs Erin"

"I'm just dropping the kids off and going to the hospital Jay's gone AWOL again"

"There's no need Erin, Jay's upstairs"

"I swear to... ugh!" I moaned, "Hey guys nanny Platt's gonna play with your for a little bit" I said as the put both the twins down who were in my arms.

I quickly made my way upstairs and I saw Jay sitting behind my desk with Ruzek, "You didn't think to call me?" I whispered to Antonio who was sitting at his desk

"We told him you were coming here so he said he would wait"

"Well the hospital is going crazy and so is Will, he tried to kill himself less than two days ago... wait did you say he spoke?"

"Yeah he's speaking a bit but only to Ruzek"

I walk over to the desk and lean against it, "Jay you should get back to the hospital?"

"No I'm sick of it being trapped in a room again."

"You're not trapped Jay but you're still not well"

"I'm fine Erin, is Esme here?"

"Yeah she's downstairs with Platt. Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah but just Esme for now"

I watched Erin reach the bottom of the stairs and I let out a sigh, "I can't go back to that hospital Adam but I can't go home"

"Mate you always know you can stay with me for a little bit until you get on your feet"

"yeah I'll think about it and talk to Erin"

Erin walked to the top of the stairs and I saw a little girl standing next to her. Esme grabbed Erin's hand and they walked over to me. Erin got down on one knee and turned to her, "Es you remember when I told you daddy had gone away?"

"Yeah... that day, you were sad" Esme said

"Well we found him, this is your daddy" She pointed to me

Esme stood and stared at me for a little but and them I saw he jump and wrap her arms around me, "Daddy!" I heard her say as she buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and started to cry as well as Erin crying, "I love you so much Esme, daddy's here now"

Having my little girl back in my arms was the one thing I had been waiting for in over a year and I am never going to let her go again.


	32. Chapter 32

Since Jay went home with Erin a week ago they had argued a lot, "Don't walk away Jay!" Erin shouted from the bedroom as Jay hopped out on his crutches

"I need time Erin"

"I know that Jay but you can't do it on your own"

"UGH you have no idea what happened to me Erin, the pain I endured and had to go through while you were here raising our children!"

"I HAD TO BURY YOU!"

"I WASN'T IN THE CASKET ERIN, I WAS BEING TORTURED, STABBED, BEATEN AND HAVING MY BONES BROKEN. I NEARLY GAVE UP SO MANY TIMES BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE OF YOU ERIN"

Erin threw her arms up in the air, "Well what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna go to Adam's for a bit, I need to clear my head and I don't want to hurt you" Jay said turning around and walking towards the door

"You won't hurt me Jay!" Erin said as she watched him walk out the door.

 **At the district**

Erin sat behind her desk staring into space when Hank walked over to her, "Erin... ERIN what happened?"

"He left Hank, we fought and he went to stay at Adam's for a bit. I don't know what to do?"

He have me his usual stern look, "Remember what happened to him Erin. No one can comprehend what he went through."

"I know I know, I just care about him so much"

"I know you do Erin and that's good just give him time."

Me and Hank finished talking as the rest of the team came upstairs, "Hey guys" I said

I saw Ruzek walk across the Bullpen, "Adam!"

"Hey what's up?"

"Jay, Jay's what's up. Is he ok?"

"Yeah Erin, I left him at my apartment and he was resting and sleeping and believe me Erin he needs it, I don't know the last time he slept properly."

"Just call me or make sure you tell me if anything happens with Jay."

"Course I will Erin just give him time"

 **Nobody's POV**

It got towards the end of the evening when Hank came rushing out of his office, "Active shooter and hostage situation at Molly's"

"Hanks who's there?" Erin said rushing to her feet

"I spoke to Boden and Gabby and Matt left shift and went straight to Molly's and it's whoever went there for a drink"

"My sister's in there!" Dawson said getting up and running downstairs.

 **Gabby's POV**

The favorite thing to do after my shift is to come to Molly's and spend time with my friends having a drink and laughing. Me and Matt had left the firehouse and had come straight here, it wasn't very busy tonight and then I heard the door open. I looked to left to see Jay stood at the door. I walked around the bar and hugged him, "Hey how're you?"

"Good I'm staying at Ruzek's and it's just around the corner so I though I would come for a drink"

"Come sit down then" Jay sat on a bar stool and I went behind the bar, "Staying at Ruzek's then?"

"Yeah I just needed some space you know, I'm still struggling with... everything really" Jay said

I looked at Jay not really knowing what to say, I got him a drink and went and sat with him a the bar, "Just take it one day at a time Jay, We are all here to help you"

I stopped talking and saw Matt coming out of the toilet but then I saw him freeze. He then looked at me and shouted, "Gabby get down!" I heard him shout as I threw my arms around Jay and we both fell the the floor while hearing gunfire.

My eyes were closed but I could feel Jay shaking, "Jay it's ok" I said trying to calm him down but I sat up and turned around to see a guy stood at the door with a gun.

I looked up at Matt not knowing what to do that was when he ran towards me and a single gun shot echoed through Molly's.

 **Nobody's POV**

The team rolled up at Molly's and there was police surrounding the building. "What's the situation?" Hank said as he walked over

"One shooter and three hostages, we haven't made contact yet as we were waiting for you to turn up" A patrol officer said.

"Ok get me a megaphone" Hank said

Erin, Dawson, Ruzek, Al, Atwater and Hank surrounded the building unaware who was inside.

"MATT, Matt are you ok?" Gabby said running over to him.

"Yeah It just grazed my arm" He winced as she touched it.

"EVERYONE GET AGAINST THE WALL!" The gunman shouted

"Ok we will just let me help him?" Gabby said walking over to help Jay stand up and to pass him his crutches.

Everyone was sat up against the wall and Gabby turned to Jay, "Are you ok?" she whispered

"No, what are we gonna do?"

"It's gonna be alright!" Matt said grabbing Gabby's hand.

 _"This is Sargent Hank Voight with the Chicago PD Intelligence, what do you want?"_ Everyone heard from inside

"Leave or I'll Kill them all!"He shouted out the window

 **Erin's POV**

I hate hostage situations but to think that Gabby and Matt are in there makes it worse. Something always goes wrong and I dread to think of something happens to them.

"Hank, what are we gonna do?" I asked

"Ok Dawson and Al go around back and see if you can find a way but be smart Dawson... we don't want him to start shooting people if he finds out we are coming in"

"Got it Sarge" Antonio said as they ran around the back of Molly's"

I stood in front Hank and saw him remove his gun and his vest, " what the hell are you doing?"

"We have to get him out so I'm gonna go in there, Dawson and Al are around the back and there's a back door so they will get in"

"Oh no way Hank, we are going to play this out and be smart" I shouted

 **Gabby's POV**

We were all sitting up against the wall when we heard Voight, "I'm alone and unarmed. I'm coming in"

I saw the guy walk towards the window and he shot a bullet through it causing Voight to walk away.

 **Nobody's POV**

The door opened and everyone saw Matt and Gabby walking out, "Guy's Matt and Gabby are out, Matt's was shot but there's no sign of anyone else" Erin radioed

 _"We are still trying to find a way in_ " Antonio said

Gabby and Matt got past the police cars and Erin walked over to them, "Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine its just a scratch, but Erin... Jay came for a drink" Gabby said

"Are you saying Jay is in there?"

Gabby nodded and Erin ran passed her dodging every cop in her way and before she knew it she was busting through the door to Molly's with her gun out. She immediately looked around and saw Jay and as she turned back around she was hit hard in the face with what felt like a gun. The guy grabbed her and dragged her across the room towards Jay slamming her into the wall next to him, "Erin are you stupid?"

"I had to get in here,Gabby said you were here" Erin said holding her head where she got hit

"I love you for doing that but I didn't want you doing anything that would get you hurt"

"For better or for worse, huh?" Erin said

Jay and Erin both looked over at the guy, "What's your plan then?"

"Shut up! I should of killed you for that!" he shouted

"You are holding two cops hostage, do you really think you are getting out of this?" Jay said

"I don't care, I just need money!"

"They get it out the register and go out the back door" Erin said

He ran over to the cash register and stuffed the money into his bag before running over to Jay and grabbing him, "How many cops are out there?" He asked Jay pointing towards the window.

"Too many for you to run from and more are coming"

The guy turned around to look at Erin and that was when Jay picked up his crutch and swung it but before it hit the guy, he hit Jay in face causing him to fall to the floor as he dragged him back to the wall, "Do you have cuffs?" He said to Erin

"In my vest" She said pulling them out

He put the cuffs through a pole and handcuffed both Jay and Erin, "Come on man!" She shouted pulling at then and he walked towards the back of Molly's

Erin turned to Jay and tapped his face, "Jay can you hear me?"

"looks like I'm the stupid one now" Jay said opening his eyes

"You sure are and that's why I love you" she said

"Listen Erin I know its been hard since I cam back and I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry for leaving yesterday it's just the memories and dreams of everything that happened are just-"

"Jay I understand ok but I want to help you and get you through this, so will you come home?"

"Yeah I'll come home and I was also thinking about maybe coming back to work, just on desk duty so I don't end up in a bar everyday which was my intention today"

Erin smiled at him, "I'd be really happy with that and it will get back to normal eventually we just have to take it one day at a time."

"Anyway do you think they are busting in here anytime soon because you no-" Jay said waving his hand around which was handcuffed.

"I hope so" Erin said

 **Hank's POV**

I walked over and saw Gabby and Matt at the ambulance,"hey are you ok?"

"Yeah we're ok just a scratch but I'll be alright. Voight, Jay came in for a drink do he's in there and Erin went in after him."

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and turned around and ran toward Molly's, "we go in now. We have two detectives in there"

Me and the police stormed Mollys and I ran through the door hopeful nothing had happened to them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Nobody's POV**

Erin and Jay were sat pulling the handcuffs when Hank and multiple officers stormed through the door.

"Are you guys ok?" Hank said walking over to them

"Yeah have you got a key?" Erin said

"Yeah here you go" Hank said passing them the key

Erin stood up and helped Jay by passing him his crutches, "are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm a little shaken but i'm ok. Can we just go back to the district?"

"Sure let's go" Erin said putting her arm around Jay and walking towards the car.

 **At the district**

"Here you go" Erin said passing Jay a cup of coffee

"So about me coming back to work?"

"It would be great to have you back but it has to be when you are ready Jay"

"I just want to move on with our lives and try to forget about it. I don't want it to ruin my life because I don't want it to destroy everything with you and our kids."

"And that is why I love you Jay Halstead" Erin said leaning in to kiss him.

They sat kissing when the teams walked through the bullpen, "Halstead, we would love to have you back but only on desk duty for now ok?"

"Voight that's all I need right now I just feel like if I don't come back now I never will"

 **Erin's POV**

Having Jay back now was just the icing on the cake and I felt like our work family and our actual family is back together again and we can all finally move on from what actually happened to Me and Jay in the past and live our lives watching our children grow up.

 **I thought I would end it here as it was getting longer and I didn't want to repeat myself. I will be starting my other fanfic soon but I have just been busy with exams. So please leave reviews on what you thought of it and maybe leave some ideas about what my next one should be about. xx**


End file.
